


A Werewolf In London

by MMPRPink



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, College Life, F/F, F/M, Mild Gore, Moderate Violence, Possibly an AU nobody asked for, Pre-Tomb Raider (2013), Werewolf!Lara Croft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: Pre-TR AU. Lara Croft is a werewolf, coming from a cursed family and beginning college life. What can go wrong? Werewolf Hunters, her father's mysterious death, finding a cure and a loud, fun roommate: Samantha Nishimura. Normal college life.





	1. University College London

_"And so, the adventure begins."_

\- Unknown

* * *

Chapter 1: University College London

* * *

_ Mid-day… _

_ 12:00… _

_ 12th September 2010… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, Endsleigh Street, Outside University College London, London, England, Europe_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Roth stepped on the brake, bringing his jeep to a halt. He glanced at me, I saw the worry and anxiety in his eyes and I know what it's about. You see, I'm not exactly normal, so I'm going to be dead straight about it. I'm a werewolf, always have, ever since I was born. The curse has been in my family for generations, though not all my family members were werewolves, sometimes the curse would skip a generation; how lucky and curse the next. As far as I know, the furthest my family name dates back to is the time of King Arthur's rule. There is still question marks where and when the curse originated and which of our ancestors decided to make a deal with the Devil or something like that. My father was a werewolf and a brilliant, but controversial archaeologist, so how unlucky for me and because of that, I rarely saw my father. He would be in his library, scourging through every book, scroll and manuscript that would give a hint to a cure for this curse. Father did come out of his study every now and again, but I spent most of my time with mother. She and I would play together, playing chess to challenge me mentally or having piano lessons with her.

That's when my father-daughter relationship took a turn. I was eight years old, year two-thousand, I didn't know I was cursed. I never knew. It was three years after I discovered my first archaeological find: the jade pendant that I never took off. I was five years old, running in my penguin pyjamas, squealing to Roth with excitement. Like Christmas came early to me. Mother couldn't bring herself to tell me and father was too busy to care, or maybe he did, but was so obsessed with his work, he has forgotten to tell me. It was the night of the Full Moon, as cliché as it sounds, though it's a time we hardly can control our transformations, other moon phases, don't affect us. So thank god Full Moons only happen once a month. Actually, I have two werewolf forms; the first I can turn into anytime. I really look like an abnormally large wolf, you know if you read and watched far too much Twilight and the second form speaks for itself.

Father disappeared somewhere, so it was just myself and mother. Mother was reading one my favourite books. Then it happened all so fast, the unbearable pain came first, which caused me to fall to the floor. The feeling of my bones shifting, changing was… inhumanely agonising. I cried to mother, begging her to tell what was happening to me, then everything else was a blur. When I woke up, I saw father crying over mother's bloodied and mutilated body, or what was left of it. That's how I learned both my father and I are werewolves. It wasn't news for father, but it was for me. In my first transformation, I claimed my first victim and it was my mother.

I have never seen such rage in my father's eyes. He called me a monster, a killer, a wild beast. Like he's any different, unless he has more self-control than I have. What's worse, he buried himself even deeper into his studies, then ordered Winston to have me locked up in the cellar, more like a werewolf-proof cell. How could father do this to me! I thought he loved me, instead, every time he laid eyes on me, he saw different. It was two weeks after the incident, Winston let me out of the cell, much to father's resentment. God it felt so good! To be free from such a cramped space, had I stayed in there any longer I would've gone mad!

Father and mother wouldn't let me go to school because of my ' _condition_ '. The last thing they needed was me turning in the middle of school and attacking an entire classroom. Instead, I was homeschooled until The Incident. I wasn't safe enough for Boarding School, I was told not to leave the manor and only allowed to stroll around the grand garden. I did so until memorised the maze inside-out. I was able to find my way around blindfolded! Thankfully Winston gave me some schoolbooks to read, but the perks of being a werewolf is my increased intelligence and the ability to process things faster than most humans. In simpler words, it's like Photographic Memory. On the physical side of my abilities, I'm faster, stronger, enhanced senses; includes sight, sound and smell, agility.

After my father was killed, murdered by someone I don't know and covered up as suicide; there's questions marks on that, many people believe it was suicide. I just went with the crowd, but I was suspicious because I could pick up a very faint, unfamiliar scent in his office. Then, Conrad Roth became my Guardian and took me in. Roth is an ex-Royal Naval Officer, he's also a freelance salvager and treasure hunter. He is a close friend of father's and well knew what he was getting into. Roth accompanied father in his expeditions and sometimes, acted as a bodyguard. He knew my father was a werewolf, but he didn't judge me like I'm some sort of monster. He didn't look at me in fear when I told him I killed on my first transformation. Sure, he was saddened at mother's death, yet all he saw was a young, shy and introverted girl, looking to be loved by someone. Roth turned to look at me.

"I still can't believe it's been eight years! Now look at you, heading into college." There was such pride in his thick northern English accent. He's from Sheffield, Yorkshire. I gave him a gentle smile, unable to reply. "Look Lara. I know you and I had that little skirmish two nights ago, about you stepping out into a world that could end up being your hunting ground." I winced at his blunt and direct words, yet he had a point. If I lost control, the centre of London would be nothing more than a city full of defenceless prey, served on a silver plate. "You can control it. After all, you're a Croft.",

"I'm not sure if I'm that kind of Croft." I countered. After mother's death, I felt ashamed and blamed myself for the monstrosity I brought upon the mansion. I felt I didn't deserve the grand surname at all. Every time I looked into a mirror, I saw nothing but the beast I became. Some supernatural being to be feared.

"Sure you are." Roth placed a hand on my shoulder, "You just don't know it yet."

We both got out of the jeep to grab my gear. It was nothing more than the bare essentials since I outright refused to use the money my parents left in my trust fund. I decided to start from scratch, Roth kindly paid for my textbooks since I was restricted from the outside world. I couldn't leave unless he was with me. It made it difficult for me to earn my own money. Now, I'll start supporting myself to pay for my college funds once I get my hands on a part-time job. Roth carried my gear bag which was somehow the lightest, while I carried the books. The weight in them would've tired Roth despite all the military training. I swear, it must be his age getting to him.

"To be honest Lara, your wolf strength makes things a lot easier." I chuckled at his statement. We entered the gates, to my new life. I was lucky to get accommodation, which I'll have to pay as well, but Roth approves of my decisions. Luckily it's near the college, just outside the campus. Actually, the building is located right around the corner from the Archaeology and Anthropology Buildings. He says they'll keep me grounded, which I needed, not using the wealth from my boring aristocratic background. I looked around, the area was buzzing with life. There are students talking to each other, catching up, I wonder if I'll fit in at all. I stepped in front of the woman who seems to taking note of the students coming in for their flat keys or whatever accommodation they paid for. She then noticed me.

"Name please miss?" She quipped,

"Lara. Lara Croft." I answered. The women dragged her pen down through the list of names to find mine, while my sensitive ears picked up the odd whispering and murmur of other students. They're all wondering what's a rich, posh girl doing here? I should be attending Cambridge or Oxford; my parents respective universities, but I went against their wishes. I chose my own path, I refused to live in their shadows. To be fair though, UCL is a good college in its own right.

"You are Room 29 Miss Croft." I took the keys.

"Thank you." Roth and I walked off. We entered the accommodation, looking for Room 29.

"Aye lass, I forgot to ask what course you are doing." I stared at Roth,

"I decided to do a BA in Archaeology and Anthropology.",

"Like old Dicky hey?" Dicky, if I'm right was some sort of nickname for father bestowed by Roth and his old friend from Glasgow, Angus Grimaldi, he prefers Grim though. I remember meeting Grim once, he looks intimidating, threatening to give you the ' _Glasgow Kiss_ ' (a rather nasty head butt) if looked at the wrong way, but he became fond of me too. Guess I have that effect on people. They probably had some awesome adventures in their youth.

"Guess my instincts were right." He laughed,

"You knew I'd pick a course like that." I teased,

"I had doubts, but my instincts never proved me wrong. I am proud of Lara. You're a daughter I never had." Roth was a surrogate father to me. There was question marks about how my father died. Some say he was murdered, others say it was suicide, as I said before, but my father was never suicidal! I'm putting my bets forward that he was murdered. Eventually, Roth found my room, I inserted the key and opened the door. The room was bare, guess my roommate isn't here yet. Good, I get first choice on bedrooms, not like I'll be redecorating much. I decided to go for a two-bedroom flat in hopes, I don't really care who I share it with; we can split the fee. It's a hundred-and-fifty-three pounds week. That's seventy-six pounds and fifty pence between the two us. Less strain on me when it comes to part-time work pay. Although, by the time I checked online, it was the last one left. I walked into one of the bedrooms, then started scanning the room. Not a bad size for college accommodation, enough to store most of my stuff. I placed my belongings on the bed, I'll sort them out later and that's when my stomach growled. Roth let out a hearty laugh.

"Guess the dog needs feeding.",

"Make another wolf or dog pun Roth, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out." I growled, literally and wolf-like.

"I taste terrible lass, nothing but of sweat and sea salt. Come on, there's a nice café not far from the campus. Maybe we can satisfy that wolfish appetite of yours." He joked,

"It's not my fault! Father never told me I would have such a large animalistic appetite with a fast metabolism to booth." I playfully punched his shoulder, but a tad bit too hard as the Northern bastard winced a little. I'm not sorry, he deserved it.

_ Two Hours Later… _

_ 14:00… _

( _Scene: Café, University College London, London, England, Europe_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I was sitting across from Roth, sipping at my tea, which I say was nicely brewed. If there's one thing I'm fussy about, it's how my tea is made. Just ask Winston, the family butler; whom I accidentally locked into the walk-in freezer when I was six years old, Roth was coming to visit, while all other servants of Croft Manor left, Winston chose to stay. Some Little Angel I was. He became part of the family, more than just a butler and was one of the few people who can make tea the way I like it. Roth settled for some a cappuccino. In a few hours it's just going to be me, I'll be earning my own money to pay for my tuition fees, rent, but I'm ready for the challenge. I need to find a job, how hard can that be?

"I know I said this earlier, but I still can't believe you're all grown up." Roth smiled,

"I'll be fine Roth. I'll call you whenever I can." I said to him,

"I'm proud of your decisions, they'll keep you grounded.",

"Thanks Roth. You know I just couldn't ride on my parent's money.",

"And I'm sure they would have respected that decision." He encouraged,

"I don't know. Father and I dangerously fell out after… I…" My voice trailed, "You know, with mother." Roth's face softened, he knew the incident is a soft subject to me. God! I can't get the feeling of it out of my head! Pouncing on her, growling before driving my sharpened teeth into the jugular vein, tasting the warm, sour blood. Her flesh in my mouth and… everything was horrible, but as a werewolf, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed every second of it. The thought of it makes me throw up sometimes. I felt Roth place a reassuring hand on mine. I looked at him in the eye.

"It's not your fault. The first turn is always the most difficult to control, especially during a Full Moon.",

"I killed her Roth!" I felt my voice straining, "Her daughter, her eight year old daughter killed her own mother!" I took a deep breath. The doubts started surfacing. "Maybe it was mistake coming here Roth. I am a monster! I deserve to be locked up or put down.",

"Now you listen to me lass." Roth's voice hardened into his military tone, "You're like a daughter to me and I know one thing: Dicky and Amelia Croft loved you dearly. You know, Lady Croft had a gun on her, loaded and all. When you turned into that beast, she could've killed you, but she couldn't. Amelia could not bring herself to pull the trigger, let alone unclip the safety. She knew she was facing her child, someone she held close to. They loved you Lara and you're no monster. The only monster there, is that beast inside you. You're separate entities. You can control it." I smiled weakly at Roth's words. I couldn't help but think, mother had a chance to shoot me, to put me down, she couldn't though. Her love for me was too strong, how could she pull the trigger on someone she loved so much? I then turned my attention to my watch, it read: _14:15_. My orientation starts at 14:30.

"Sod it! My orientation begins in fifteen minutes.",

"It's alright Lara. Call me whenever you can, big or small." We both stood up and hugged. We really have a strong father-daughter bond. "Now just remember, you're in control. Not the wolf.",

"I will." We walked out of the café, returning the accommodation and saying goodbye. I watched as Roth stepped into his jeep, reversing then exiting through the gates. I'll miss him, despite the fact I can call him. I faced the campus, the college. My new life begins, then I walked off to join the group for a brief campus tour. After that, I can unpack, start looking for a job and just fit in, maybe on the side note, I can search for a cure for this curse.


	2. Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara meets her new roommate and actually gets on with her. However, with her curse, can she keep it a secret from Sam?

_"Life is full of adventure._

_There's no such thing as a clear pathway."_

\- Guy Laliberte

* * *

Chapter 2: Roommate

* * *

_ 14:55… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

I sprinted towards the gate. Oh sugar! I knew I shouldn't have gone out drinking a night before college starts! Now here I am, rushing to sign myself in and hopefully meet my new roommate. I checked online for accommodation a few days ago and the last one they had was a two-bedroom. So I was expecting a roommate. I stopped in front of the woman, who I think is ticking off the students as they come. She looked bored, I almost feel sorry for her.

"Name?",

"Samantha." I said breathlessly, "Samantha Nishimura." My accent slightly changed when I said my Japanese surname. See, I'm Portugese-Japanese decent, but really I was born in America, so I was given American citizenship. My father is like, very wealthy and a powerful business man; he's Japanese. He runs a Media Company, quite big, but he's always stuck into his work, hardly has time for me. I can say the same with mother, she was a model and it explains the Portuguese side. So let's say, my family is quite wealthy. I was lacking attention from them, so I became quite a rebel. Getting into small legal trouble and stuff. Plus, I had a few one-night stands. I have no means to give my family a bad name, all I wanted was attention and mother thought it'd be a great idea to send me abroad to a college far from home. Thinking it would give me some ' _grounding_ '. Yeah right.

The woman handed me a set of keys to the apartment floor. I nodded as a thank you and walked off with my gear. Happy days for me, a new life begins. I entered the building and went looking for Room 29. When I found the room, I put the key in and turned. I had a good scan of the room, not too shabby, needs a little brightening up. I found the bedroom, only to see an unpacked suitcase. Well, guess my roommate got here before me but hasn't unpacked yet. The reason I had to take a two-bedroom flat because it was the last one left. I don't mind sharing, hopefully my roommate will be fun and we can split the rent. A win-win they say. Maybe I'll see him/her shortly. As on cue, I heard the door open. I grinned. Speak of the devil.

_ 15:00… _

( _Lara's POV_ )

That orientation was shorter than I expected, fine by me because I really need to unpack before classes begin tomorrow. I hope my lecturers will be nice, a plus side as well, I already have my timetable. Not too bad and I have to decide about what modules I want to do to fill up my Free, Archaeology and Anthropology Options for Second and Third Year. I have plenty of time to decide that, I can use the Christmas and Summer Holidays for that. Now, I was a bit wary to find the door unlocked, cause I swear, I locked it when I left. Maybe my roommate finally arrived. I looked around, another suitcase, but God above! How much stuff does she need!? I barely brought that much with me!

Next, I heard the bedroom door open and a young woman of Japanese decent appeared. She looks overly friendly, loud and… do I smell alcohol? It's faint, yet I can clearly pick it up. Great, I'm stuck with a party animal, but I could've gotten worse, hold on… I'm picking up another scent, a male? Yup, definitely male. So a party animal and person who likes to have drunken sex for fun. Please shoot me!

"Hi! I'm Samantha Nishimura. You can call me Sam." She smiled, letting out her hand for a shake.

"Lara. Lara Croft." I greeted,

"Woah, do I feel callus on your hands?" I tensed, feeling a little awkward.

"Um… sorry. I have a very active lifestyle. Rock climbing, archery, shooting and hiking.",

"That's like super cool! What's your Major?" Sam asked, very chirpy for someone who's after a night of alcohol. I was also, mentally face-palming, we don't use the term ' _Major_ ' in England. The term we use is Degree Course or Bachelors, may it be an Ordinary or Honours.

"BA in Archaeology and Anthropology. You?",

"Fine Arts. The BFA one, not BA." Sam chuckled nervously. I cocked my head to the side in interest.

"Bachelor of Fine Arts?",

"I want to be a film maker." My roommate said with determination in her voice. We carried on the conversation. "How long is your course?",

"Three years.",

"Oh my god! Same with mine! We'll be graduating together!" She squealed, a bit too high for my ears to handle, but I tried hard not to wince. Though she may take it as I don't like loud noise. Graduate together? That's if we even get right number of credits to pass our semesters and the entire year! On an important note, I have to be subtle about my monthly disappearances during the Full Moon. I have to keep the curse a secret, I don't want her to get hurt. Sam broke my thoughts. "So, are we going to unpack?",

"Yeah. I'm just about to." I walked off to my room, still seeing my case untouched. I heard Sam wheeling her suitcase into her room. God give me the strength to put up with her! Without tearing this poor girl to pieces. I sense she's going to bring a lot of trouble into my supposed, quiet college life. I pushed the thought aside as I unzipped the suitcase and began taking out my clothes.

( _Samantha's POV_ )

As I unpacked my suitcase, my thoughts went back to Lara. Oh my god! I only just met her and she is the hottest girl I have seen so far in the flat. Her brown hair, tied neatly in a ponytail and those dark brown, soulful eyes! They may look sharp and intense, but there's something about them and I can't put my finger on it. Lara maybe a tad shorter than me, I'm guessing 5ft 6inches? But her wonderfully lean, muscular built frame makes up to it. Seriously! The muscles on her arms are like wow! I'm guessing from the archery, shooting and rock climbing! The hiking did a number on her legs, they're so toned! I wonder does she have a six-pack? Does she go to the gym too?

Fuck it Sam! You just met her! Now you're drooling over her!? Ah hell! She's going to drive any young man insane with that sexy body! Then throw in that gorgeous posh British accent. It makes me want to date her! Sure, I had one-night stands with guys, but ever heard of Bisexuality? Yes, I'm bisexual. It's too early to think about dating Lara Croft! I don't know if she's straight, gay, bi, even asexual! OK, I'm going crazy, but… I'll need some time to get to know Lara. What can go wrong? College will be a blast!

As I stored away my clothes, I was thinking of tagging Lara along with me for that Freshers' Party tonight. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in Lara!" Lara opened the door, meekly looking in. I scoffed. "Lara, we're roommates now, you don't need to knock.",

"Sorry. Habit. You need a hand with your stuff?",

"That would be great. How did you unpack so quickly?" I asked,

"I brought the bare essentials with me. I'm going to look for a part-time job in a moment. I'll only buy what I need." My roommate walked over, giving me hand with putting my clothes on their hangers. "So what brings you to capital of England?",

"My parents thought being away from home will teach me a thing or two about grounding." I replied, "What about your parents?" That was when Lara stiffened. Oh no! This is a touchy-feely subject for her. Were her parents abusive? Are they divorced? Is she adopted? Fostered? Or…

"My… parents are… dead." She muttered. I gasped.

"Oh god! Lara! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!" Well done Samantha!

"It's OK. It's OK. You wouldn't have known first time." I know Lara doesn't want to drag this out, so I decided to change the subject.

"So, you coming to Freshers' Party?",

"Um…" Lara scratched her head nervously, "I'm not much a party person. I was going to stay in tonight and read some books.",

"Seriously! You are not spending your first day of college like a boring person! Just come with me please?" I gave my roomie the best puppy-dog eyes I could manage. I'll quiver my lower lip if I have to! Lara sighed.

"Uh! Fine! One day with you and you're already insufferable!" And there's more to come my dear, boring, nerdy buddy. She wasn't exactly the type of person in mind to have as a roommate. Lara Croft is the exact opposite of me! Perhaps we were destined to meet? Oh well, like people say: opposites attract.

After unpacking my stuff, I laid on the bed to relax and listen to my music. Lara went off to her own devices, she left to find a part time job. I'm sure she'll be fine. Although… employers may accept solely on her looks, which is absolutely outrageous, let alone sexist. Like I said, she'll be fine.

_ Four Hours Later… _

_ 19:00… _

( _Lara's POV_ )

Samantha Nishimura is going to be the death of me! Damn that puppy-dog face! It was so adorable, I couldn't say no! Somehow, come to think of it, Sam is going to find ways to wrap me around her little finger. I might as well hide in the Institute of Archaeology Library! But that will be the number one place Sam will find me. I could try the Student Centre or study in another part of the library, like the Main Library or the Institute of Science Library. Anywhere really for a moments peace, before I literally rip her throat. Yet again, what can go wrong with a night out? Classes don't begin officially till tomorrow. I'll try to have some fun, if not, I'll stowaway a book with me.

Oh yes! I managed, narrowly to get a part-time job. It's some bar called the Nine Bells and something tells me, some of my nights can become quite eventful. The boss wasn't easily persuaded because I'm posh, but with a little bit of begging, he gave it to me. I'm working every night, six times a week, Monday to Saturday, with a half day every Wednesday. It's not that bad, it's £4.98/hour, then considering the amount of hours I'm going to work and perhaps I'm entitled to overtime pay too. I may be able to get another job when Christmas Holidays come. So, I won't be doing too bad. I hope now I can keep my aristocratic background quiet from Sam. Otherwise, I'll never hear the end of it from her.

"Lara! Come on! We'll be late!" Sam groaned. I mentally sighed. I just managed to squash in a half hour of relaxation and now, Sam is stressing about being late for a party that I don't give two shits for.

"I'm coming!" I answered back, grabbing my own set of the flat keys, silently putting my book on Ancient Civilisation in my bag. Let's hope I can have fun, if not, you tried Sam.

_ Ten Minutes Later… _

_ 19:10… _

( _Scene: Student Centre, Main Campus, University College London, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Sam and I walked up to the entrance of the Student Centre. We could hear the DJ from inside, people dancing and if I put my bet on it, drinking too. Seriously! First day, classes tomorrow and students already want to get drunk! Myself and my roommate showed our student ID cards for confirmation of our identities and when the Student Leader nodded, he let us in. I was a little bit tense, the noise was too loud, it was too crowded. Perhaps if I sit outside, I'll calm down. After being locked in that werewolf-proof cell, I can't stand tight or restricted space. Sure, it's a stupid thing to be afraid of since Archaeology is going to involve cramped, uncomfortable space, buts that's different! I can handle that, it's just being around people. It sort of developed after I killed mother, I can't trust myself around innocent civilians. I clutched my bag a little tighter.

"Lara!" Sam yelled, so I could hear her over the DJ, "You OK? You seem to be tense.",

"It's a bit too crowded for my liking. You don't mind if I sit outside?",

"That's fine! I'm going to grab a drink! Want me to get you something?",

"No I'm good! Thanks Sam. I'll be outside." I told her. I exited the Student Centre, to find a free seat outside. It was a relief for me to smell the fresh air. I found a bench directly underneath a lamp post, great! I can read my book! I walked over, taking a seat, pulling out my book. It was a book on Ancient Greek and Roman Civilisation. It was one of Roth's ' _Good luck in College_ ' gifts. I'm so glad he got it for me. Sitting in a comfortable, cross-legged position on the bench, I opened the first chapter. Hm, the Macedonian Period, something worth looking into if it's brought up in my lectures.

I'm guessing Sam is having better fun than I am, she really knows how to party. I wonder why I did give into her, all I wanted was a quiet college life, with straight _A_ 's and come out with a First Class Honours by the end of it. All I asked for was to keep my life as straight-forward and non-complicated as possible! Is it too much to ask!? I was so engrossed in my book, lost track of time and I didn't hear the person taking a seat next to me. Slightly annoyed of being disrupted, I looked up from my book. I was met by your stereotypical college jock. He is clearly dumb enough see that I'm not interested and want to continue reading, but struck up some small talk.

"I'm Jake. What's your name?" He asks, trying and failing miserably at keeping a cool, suave tone. Someone shoot me please! Where's Sam when I actually need her!? She knows how to handle these situations.

"Lara." I replied plainly,

"So Laura." He can't even pronounce my name right. The ' _Lar_ ' is said harshly, while the ' _a_ ' is soft. I fought the urge to face-palm. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?",

"I'm not into partying." I answered bluntly, praying he'll leave me alone.

"What ya reading?" Like a jock like you would understand it! He's making an utter fool of himself trying to look or sound interested.

"A book and if you don't mind, I like to get back to it." I told him, making my tone clear, that I want him to leave. Now. "As soon as you leave.",

"You rather read a boring book than hit the dance floor? You're backwards girl!" He's persistent. I gripped my book a little bit tighter. Just leave me alone asshole! Before I kill you! Just in the nick of time, Sam was walking over. I only just met her, but damn! Her timing couldn't be any better!

"There you are! You had me worried! I thought you ditched me!" I chuckled a little bit,

"I may not be a party girl, but I'm not that cruel to ditch you." Sam turned to Jake and instantly, her face just went red. Like red as Superman's cape. Why is she blushing with awkwardness… wait a second, I did smell a male's scent off Sam and it matches Jake's. Oh my god! Lara why did you put two and two together!? I tried not to cringe. There are advantages and disadvantages to an acute sense of smell. This is one of them. God! How can I look at Sam the right way again!?

"Hi Jake… fancy meeting you here! I see you met my roommate Lara Croft." Yup, it's awkwardness after a one-night stand.

"Roommate, heh? I feel sorry for you." Jake grunted. Sam straightened and to be fair, I felt a little bit insulted. Just because I'm not your typical girl, doesn't mean you have to be rude about it!

"Lay off her Jake. Lara is just shy. I'll get her to come out of her shell soon." Sam smiled, only to wink at me. Is she defending me!? We only knew each other for a few hours and now we're like hitting off like a house on fire! In a really weird way, also, Sam has me nailed to a tee. I am shy, I am quiet, I'm an introvert, you name it, the typical behaviour of a bunch of nerds and geeks.

"Whatever. I'm heading inside." Jake got off the bench and walked inside the Student Centre, I'm guessing he hopes to get lucky. I heard Sam throwing herself on the bench.

"Thanks for standing up for me. No one has ever done that.",

"It's the least I can do sweetie." She grinned. I've been upgraded to Sweetie now? This friendship is catching on fast, perhaps opposites do attract. "It is easy to tell that you're shy and introverted. Don't worry, I can definitely help you with that. There's more to London than just libraries and museums Lara." I closed my book, making eye contact with Sam.

"You better teach me then Sam. You want to get some takeout instead?" I offered,

"You know what Lara, I'm dying for a Chinese! There is food inside, but not enough! We can get it delivered.",

"You can call the order then." Sam and I got off the bench, leaving the party, returning to our apartment. Sam was ringing this nice Chinese Takeout she saw on her way to John Adams Hall this morning.

_ Twenty Minutes Later… _

_ 19:30… _

_ 12th September 2010… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Sam and I didn't bother buying drinks as we both know we have classes in the morning. It would look really bad if we did not turn up because we were drunk. There are other free times to go partying or clubbing, like the weekend or the holidays! The Chinese arrived shortly afterwards, Sam offering to pay. I set the table and distributed the food as every as I possibly could. I would kind of feel awkward to explain to Sam that I have a very fast metabolism. Then of course, she'd shrug it off and say how lucky. We both sat down and began to eat.

I dare say, Sam really has a niche for picking out the good takeouts. This is the best Chinese ever! Unfortunately, I didn't realise I was beginning to wolf down my food.

"Jesus Lara! Slow down! You'll choke!",

"Sorry. It's been a while since I've last eaten." I answered, taking a sip from my glass of water. Sam just laughed.

"So, shall we toast to a new life and our new friendship?" I smiled at her, picking my glass.

"To our new life and friendship." We both clinked our glasses together. Guess life is getting better for me and I guess I do need Sam outgoing personality. My personality to keep her grounded and reasonable, while she'll help me be a bit more open. A new chapter begins.

_ Three Days Later… _

_ Past Mid-day… _

_ 16:00… _

_ 15th September 2010… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Three days into college, I'm already in routine. I was at my desk, happily typing out my latest assignment, an essay on the Social Structure of Ancient Rome, with minimum of fifteen-hundred words. I'm already over that, by four thousand. I'm impressing my lecturers, that's good. I guess I tend to go over-the-top in these kind of things, but Archaeology is my passion and Anthropology will help as well. Having knowledge on former civilisation will help when it comes to identifying artefacts and whether or not they once belonged to Lower, Middle or Higher class citizens. Also, lecturers are grinding down into hard work already since they only have thirteen weeks before Semester One finishes to teach us stuff. Sam has gone out for a food run, gives me some peace and quiet in the flat, for now. She better not forget the Twinings. Otherwise, I get cranky and it's not a pretty sight to see.

Things are good with Sam and I, we are really best of friends. We're like two peas in a pod. I actually never expected us to get on this quickly. I stopped for a moment to check the Moon Phases Calendar app I downloaded before Roth dropped me off to the college. I looked at the phone screen. Sod it! The Full Moon is tomorrow! So soon!? I pulled up a map of London on my laptop, seeing the furthest place I could flee to before I hurt anyone. I looked at the map, Regent's Park looks good, or there's Hyde Park. Hyde Park seems to be the better latter and it's only ten minutes if I grab a taxi. Also, who'll be strolling around a park late at night? Hyde Park it is, plus, it's larger than Regent's Park. I quickly jotted the note on a jotter.

I heard Sam opening the door, she's probably just back from her shopping spree and the food run. I saved my essay and turned off my laptop. As soon as I closed it, Sam burst into my room without warning, a storm on her face. I'm so in the dog house. No pun intended. Sam took a deep breath, then yelled.

"I don't believe you! You fucking bitch!" I leaped, too quickly before replying,

"Sam! Language!" I was never one to swear, but I do have my moments.

"What the hell is this!?" She shows a bank statement to my face. I genuinely forgot to put that in my room. I must've left it on the counter, not thinking Sam would be nosy. "Three days I've known you and I'm here, sharing a flat with a super rich British girl! I know I've money but nothing like this!" That is not an exaggeration. My face even says: ' _I don't deny it_ '. I let Sam continue her rant. Maybe I'll go deaf eventually. I hope. "I can't believe this! You've been holding out on me! I knew you have a savings account in the bank Lara but god damn! Look at all those zeros Lara! Look at them!" I stare at the bank statement. There were zeros, more than I originally thought there were. Uh oh.

"Seriously! You wouldn't have to work at all with this kind of fortune! What are you even doing here! You have enough money to cover your Degree, Masters and Post Doctorate in either Cambridge or Oxford!" I sighed, taking the statement off her. "Why didn't you tell me your family was so wealthy? You've been so quiet about it sweetie.",

"The reason I didn't use this money was because I wanted to find my own way in the world. It'd be very easy for me to buy my way to a degree with my parents' connections in the Universities, but I'll never be able to look at myself in the mirror again." Sam nodded, continuing to listen to me. "I wanted to start from scratch, I refuse to accept my inheritance. Roth, my Guradian supports my decision on this! This is the reason I'm working in that crappy part-time job, tossing beer in front of old men. Getting down and dirty with breaking up bar fights." That is true, my first night on the job, turned out to be more than I expected. I injured myself, but thankfully the Accelerated Healing kicked in and I sent that drunkard to the hospital, with a busted lip, black eye and maybe a bruised rib or two. He's lucky that I didn't knock him out.

"I'm not going to even ask about the bar fight Miss Croft. So, anything else I should know?" I looked to the ceiling and smiled sheepishly. Sam cocked her head to the side, "Lara?",

"I lived in a mansion, in my youth. Croft Manor, it's located near Surrey."

"OK! I'm done here! Fuck this shit! I have an assignment to do!" Sam said, walking off. I could tell she was being dramatic. Sam means well. "You're going to take me to your home one day Lara, no arguments! And sorry for over reacting!",

"It's no big deal." I said back. Well, at least she knows now, takes one secret off my chest. I should visit Winston during the weekend, despite the fact it's a bit painful for me. Sam did say she wants to see my old childhood home, I will not renege on that promise. A Croft always keeps a promise. Making a mental note of that. Next, is the full werewolf transformation tomorrow night. I'll have to make up a lie and I hate doing that to Sam, but it's for her own good.


	3. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast inside Lara comes out and already claims another victim.

_"The secret side of me, I never let you see  
_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it."_

\- Skillet; _Monster_

* * *

Chapter 3: Monster

* * *

_ Next Day… _

_ Post Mid-day… _

_ 16:00… _

_ 16th September 2010… _

( _Scene: Lecture Hall, Archaeology Department, University College London, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Today's class on Introduction to Archaeology was coming to a close. I finished taking down a few notes. I can get more information in the library some other time. I had a look at my watch _16:00_ was on the clock face. Only eight more hours till midnight, I don't necessarily have to transform at midnight; that's a common misconception. The Full Moon rises earlier nearing to Fall, the supernatural energy given off triggers my transformation. Then time for the beast inside me to come out. This gives me plenty of time to make up a white lie and I hate lying to Sam. Sure, she'll hate me, God forbid if she finds out, that I've been lying to her for so long. I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to hurt anyone around me. Anyone who gets close to me, either end up running away scared or killed, or if luck is really on their side, get injured; severely or critically, but live to tell the tale, if anyone believes them. No, the curse doesn't get passed on, it only affects my family bloodline.

The thing is, the difference between my two wolf forms are: in the first form, I have my sense of humanity, my conscience. I can think, the only way I can communicate is through body language or wolf-like sounds. The second, I'm feral, no sense of humanity, relying on animal instincts, I can't be reasoned with. Plus, I don't think, it's all hunt and kill. That's why I have to be far away from people. I would kill myself if I hurt Sam or anyone! I don't want anyone to meet the same fate as mother. Another thing to add, as soon as I wake up, I remember absolutely nothing! That's the worse thing about it, unless I see a dead, torn and mutilated remains of a body in front of me.

Another way for me to jar my memories in my second werewolf form is if I'm unlucky enough to see a news headline. Nine times out of ten, it does happen. I don't remember who I end up killing, the remains of the body is found by a random person, news gets involved. I see it, it's enough to send the blood curdling feelings of what I tasted in my wolf form, feel the actions I have done.

"And that concludes today's lecture!" Mr. Connolly's voice boomed the lecture hall. It brought me out of my thoughts. "Also, don't forget the essay due next week. It's fifty percent of your grade and I'll talk more about the two hour exam tomorrow!" Once he was finished, everyone got up and began to leave. I packed all my things away into my backpack. My essay is nearly done, just have to add a few extra things, check the references and do an in depth spellcheck before I throw myself on the bed and cry over a simple misspelled word.

Once I had everything, I left the lecture hall, only to have my stomach growling. Oh my god! My appetite is at its worst! You'd be surprised how much energy is needed and burned just during the shift alone, not to mention the unbearable pain I have to endure! Thankfully I have no more classes, Sam isn't finished in another hour and there's Chinese left over from last night. Yes, Sam and I had another take-out. My parents, even Winston would be horrified at my eating habits. Take-out was very rare at home, everything was cooked. I guess I'll be raiding the fridge this time, sorry Sam. I began to make my way back to John Adams Hall.

_ Five Minutes Later… _

_ 16:05… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I threw my backpack next to my desk as soon as I got into the flat. I made my way to the fridge, taking the Chinese food out. I placed the leftovers onto a plate, popping it into the microwave for three mintues. I'll be finished that in about five? Six minutes perhaps. I'll be able to get some work done. I looked over to the gear bag containing spare clothes which I'll have to hide in Hyde Park. Yes, the transformation isn't exactly kind to my clothes. I heard the ' _ding_ ' from the microwave, signalling the food is finished heating. I took it out, putting it on the table, grabbing a knife and fork.

As soon as I began to eat, I heard footsteps through the door, coming down the hallway. The sound of those footsteps are familiar. Wait! Is that Sam!? Why is she back so soon from class!? I thought she wasn't finished till another hour! The door opened, Sam entered, seeing me. She gave me a big, goofy grin.

"Hey Lara! How was your lecture?",

"It was grand. Reminded us of the essay due and I have a written exam in December.",

"And if I remember correctly, you're now four thousand words over the limit." Sam deadpanned. All I could give was a sheepish smile.

"Make that four and a half thousand now.",

Sam sighed, "Lara, you're going to burn your brain and fuel cells out before the Semester ends! You know what? You need a night out." I was afraid she was going to say that. Time to bring the white lie in.

"Unfortunately Sam, I got a call from my boss at The Nine Bells, saying they're understaffed tonight. I'll be working fairly late." Sam couldn't argue with that and just sighed in defeat. "Why are you back so early?",

"Lecture got cancelled. Anyways, I understand. My classmates asked me to go out with them. They were really excited to meet you." I instantly felt bad now.

"I'm sorry Sam, maybe next time. What time are you leaving?",

"I'll be leaving around eight tonight. You'll be OK?" I just laughed,

"You make it sound like our place is going to get robbed. I'll be fine. All I'll be doing is my essay, studying and work.",

"Alright sweetie. Just don't burn yourself out."

_ Three Hours and Fifty-five Minutes Later… _

_ 20:00… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Sam left after one of her classmates knocked on the door. She said goodbye and left, told me she won't be back for several hours. That's fine by me, I can feel the twisting pain in my gut, the first sign that my transformation is starting. I called a taxi and should be here now. I changed out of my jeans and shirt into more loosely fit clothing, ones that I don't really care about if they become shreds. I can buy another set in Pennys. I looked outside the window, the Full Moon was shining brightly, beautiful as it is, it's a cursing symbolism of what I am. Outside, I saw the taxi I called for. Turning on my heels, I grabbed my gear bag containing spare clothes and left the flat, locking the door. Sam thinks I'm working, I'll let her believe that.

I stepped out of the building and into the taxi. All he did was stare.

"Hyde Park please." I said to him. He nodded, putting his hand on the clutch, next the accelerator and drove off.

_ Ten Minutes Later… _

_ 20:10… _

( _Scene: Hyde Park, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

The driver pulled over at the entrance outside the park.

"That's twenty-five pounds, please miss." I reached into my pocket, pulling out a twenty and a five pound note. He thanked me as I got out of the car and then shortly, he drove off. Time to get this over with, it's time for the monster inside me to play. I strolled deep into the park, finding some trees to hide behind and a decent place to hide my gear bag without the fear of it being stolen while I'm in my wolf form. I walked over to the thick layer of trees and started to dig a deep enough hole for my bag. When I was satisfied, I put my bag in the hand dug hole and taking off my shoes, socks and jade necklace. I covered the hole with a thick pile of leaves and mounds of dirt, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach. It's time!

I took a deep breath, before a burst of pain and adrenaline hit me all at once. I fell onto my hands and knees, I grunted in the pain as I felt the pressure of my bones shifting, changing their shape and length. I looked to see a broken compact mirror, my teeth; the canines of my upper and lower jaw have increased in length, becoming very sharp. My usual brown eyes have turned into a dangerous, fierce glowing gold colour. I let out one more scream in agony, then everything went black.

_ Three Hours Later… _

_ 23:10… _

( _Scene: Mabels Tavern, London_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

Alison passed me another drink. I'm having such a blast with my classmates! It's such a shame that Lara couldn't be here. God damn her work and her stupid prat of a boss! He's always hard on her, just because she's ' _posh_ '. Lara would've loved my classmates, I really wanted her to meet them. I took a drink out of my beer. The others: Clark, Paula, Kristen and unfortunately Jake; yes the jerk who was trying to hit on Lara last night, AKA: The Jock, is here and he's doing a BFA too. Someone shoot me! They were all on the dance floor, but for some reason, I didn't feel like dancing tonight. Alison took a seat next to me.

"Hey Sam! What's got you so run down?",

"Nothing much. I'm a little upset Lara couldn't be here, you would've liked her. Well, you may have to pry a little, but once she's out of her shy shell, she's grand to be with!" I explained,

"Sounds like in such a short time…" I paused to take another drink, "Someone's got a crush on their roommate!" I spit my beer out, staring wide-eyed at Alison! What!? When!? How!? I was furiously blushing. Alison laughed at my reaction. "It's so obvious Sammy! The way you looked at her when I was picking you up! It's like you didn't want to leave her! You were looking a like a kicked puppy!",

"Alison!" I yelled,

"What!?" She exclaimed, "That nerdy British stud in front of you is ripe for the picking!",

"I don't even know if she's gay or bisexual! Jesus Alison, she's probably straight, even asexual!" I countered,

"You won't know till you take the plunge." Ali teased. I'm going to kill her. Slowly and painfully. "Sam! She's drop dead gorgeous and fit! I saw her Archery and Rock Climbing gear lying around! If I had X-ray Vision, she probably has a six pack! Her sexy accent makes me want to date her!" I picked up several chips in my hand and stuffed them into her mouth while she talked and that instantly shut her up before she choked. I am not sorry about that. Alison managed to swallow the last chip. "I hate you Nishimura." I just grinned. That was when the other classmates came back. Jake was first to approach.

"Hey guys, what do you think of taking a late stroll around Hyde Park?",

"That's a fair walk Jake." I said,

"Who says we have to walk? We can grab a taxi." Kristen added. I sighed, she made a good point. That was when Clark butted in.

"Taxis are expensive. I can drive anyways. My car can fit us all." Clark: one; Kristen: zero. Hyde Park here we come. We all left the pub, we surprisingly managed to remain sober. Clark's car is a seven-seater, so good enough. We jumped in and Clark drive out of the parking lot.

_ Twelve Minutes Later… _

_ 23:22… _

_ 16th September 2010… _

( _Scene: Hyde Park, London_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

Alright, I like, no love walking through the park by day! Night just freaks the hell out of me! I mean, horror movies could be telling the truth about different night time scenarios and this doesn't sit well with me. Why do I get the feeling we are being watched? Jake was walking ahead at a fast pace, trying to be a man and all, attempting not to look scared. I wish I had my camera, but my baby is at home, safe at least. I called out to Jake, he's clearly walking too fast.

"Jake slow down!" He was already gone, it's too dark to see. The Night Vision Mode on my camera would be handy right now. This reminds me so much of indie horror games, like I don't know… _Slenderman_ and _Outlast_! Of course, I like watching the YouTuber Markiplier! Don't argue! Alison gripped my arm, quite tightly.

"I don't know about you Sam, but this is such a bad idea!",

"I agree Ali and I don't know where Jake is gone!" We both shrieked when we heard something howl. Thankfully, Clark, Paula and Kristen were still with us.

"OK." Said Paula, "Is it possible to hear a wolf's howl this far from the zoo?",

"A howl from a wolf can be heard ten miles away Paula. That's approximately sixteen kilometres and London Zoo, from here is four point two kilometres." Clark told her.

"I don't care what you say Clark, but I'm scared! And that howl sounded too close for comfort!" Alison said in a shaky voice. I can actually feel her body shaking. I agree with her, the howl surely did not sound like it was sixteen kilometres away. All of a sudden, we heard a scream, it belonged to Jake. It sounded like it was coming from all angles. We were all quaking in fear. The scream was of pain and agony. Kristen stepped back.

"I'm done! Fuck Jake! He's an asshole anyway! If he's doing this on purpose, he can walk back to campus!" Kristen spat, turning sharp on her heel. To be fair, Jake, for a sportsman, is a bit of an actor and an asshole, guess we'll let karma hit him. And quickly, we all legged it to Clark's car. None of us couldn't get in quick enough. He hit the gas and we left, I felt bad for abandoning Jake like some terrible, cliché horror movie, like George A. Romeo's _The Living Dead Trilogy: Night, Return and Dawn of the Living Dead_. But he deserves it for being an asshole.

_ Next Day… _

_ Early Dawn… _

_ 6:00… _

_ 17th September 2010… _

( _Scene: Hyde Park, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I slowly opened my eyes, clutching my head from a headache and groaning at the same time. It annoys me as hell I can't remember anything but waking up like this, in torn clothes, nearly naked. For now, no one is up and about at six in the morning and thank god! Where I am now, is literally where I buried my gear bag! What luck! I tend to end further away from it. It was so much easier when I was with Roth, he'd drop me off deep in the woods, then promise to find me in the morning. Or, if the shift happens all of a sudden, leaving us little time to get to the woods, I run to the cell underneath his basement. I don't like it, neither does he, but it was my last resort. I dug into the ground to get my gear bag, shoes and my necklace. I unzipped the bag, then really ripping off what's left of my clothes, putting on fresh lingerie, baggy tracksuit and running shirt. I put on my shoes, walking out of the park, getting spare cash out and by chance, was a taxi.

I waved to get the driver's attention. He pulled over, I opened the backseat door, stepping in.

"John Adams Hall please." I told him. All he did was grunt and drove off.

_ Same Time… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

It was close enough to one in the morning by the time myself and my classmates rushed back to the campus. We all literally got scared, something strange was going on in Hyde Park, neither of us were sticking around to find out what it was after hearing Jake scream. My gut told me it was genuine, but another part told me it was all an act and that act got Jake a one-way ticket to walk back to campus. That's a forty-one minute walk, if not, he'd be lucky to make it less if he power walks or jog lightly. He is the jock of the class.

Other than that, I'm more furious at Lara! It's six o'clock now and she's still not back from work! What is her boss making her do!? I swear I should go up to him, give him a right verbal attack for laboriously, over-working my best friend! Does he realise he's neglecting her worker's rights? I'm going to give Lara another hour, otherwise, I'm ringing her! You are in for one hell of an interrogation Miss Lara Croft! Your situation will be worse than me finding out about your luxurious, comfortable rich life!

_ Ten Minutes Later… _

_ 6:10… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I inserted my key into the lock, turning it. I entered, only to be greeted by an angry, no furious Samantha Nishimura. I gulped, I never witnessed Sam getting this angry, but oh god! I'm so getting an earful today! Alright, time to play the game, I had ten minutes to make up a believable excuse, let's hope it works and make it sound very convincing. I dropped my gear bag, waiting agonisingly for Sam to explode. Wait for it.

"LARA CROFT! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?" I put my hands up to my ears. OK, I expected her to be loud, but not loud enough that it would agitate my sensitive ears.

"Well, you see, it turned out they were really short staffed, so I offered to work a little longer. My boss promised to pay me for overtime by the end of the week." I said, giving her a nervous smile. Sam just shook her head.

"Sometimes, you're too kind for your own good. Breakfast?",

"Love it!" Sam took out some eggs, sausages and bacon. Looks like a mini fry today.

"Do you like eggs fried or scrambled?" She asked me,

"Whichever is easier." I replied, kicking off my shoes and I threw myself on the couch. I turned on the TV, just in time to catch the early morning news. Then, my stomach instantly did flips when I saw the headline:

**_"Unidentified Man Found Dead In Hyde Park."_** Oh my god! Did I actually kill someone!? I tried not to show my panic in front of Sam, who's just finished cooking the food. She placed the fry in front of me, but I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore, though Sam will find that suspicious. Sam lifted her head to see the headline herself. An update came in. The news reporter spoke.

_"Forensics and Police have now, just identified the body found as Jake Thompson, First Year college student of University College London. His remains were found by a passing jogger, who noticed an arm torn off, then located the body and instantly contacted the authorities. Police are coming to the conclusion that an animal could have likely carried out such an attack and are in progress of questioning the staff of London Zoo. For now, the area in Hyde Park is closed off. Back to you Gordon."_

I killed him. I killed one of the students. Oh my god! I killed him! I couldn't bring myself to touch my food, Sam was just speechless!

"The last time I saw him, we were in the pub and he suggested we go to Hyde Park!" She whispered. My god Sam! Consider yourself and your friends lucky! You would not have survived had you run into me in my second werewolf form! I am a monster, a bloodthirsty monster and should be killed! I need to call Roth! "What a horrible way to die! Myself and a few others thought he was acting, we just left him!" But you were right to do so. None of you wouldn't stand a chance against me, you can't fight me, you can't outrun me!

In my head, I can feel the claws scratching deep into his skin, biting him in the jugular vein. I felt his weak punch against the side of my snout, he tried to defend himself but it was useless. I killed him, painfully and devoured him, leaving nothing more than a few limbs, a half devoured corpse and a couple of bones. I can hear the sounds of the incident! It sounds so crisp and clear, like someone set it to High Quality and High Definition! It was a mistake coming here! I still have two or three hours before classes begin, so I have plenty of time to call Roth. Firstly though, I tried to eat my breakfast, but only managed a small amount of the egg, two sausages and a slice of bacon.

"Are you not feeling hungry?" Sam asked me, sounding worried. "Are you sick? Do you want me to call a doctor?" I shook my head,

"No. No, I- I'm fine Sam. Honestly. I'll have the rest later. Anyways, I'm going to give Roth a ring, let him know how I'm doing." I partially lied. Sam looked at me weirdly.

"Who's Roth?" Sam thought for moment, "Wait, he's your Guardian right? You mentioned him before.",

"Glad you paid attention, and yes, Roth is my legal Guardian." I answered,

"He seems cool, I would like to meet him." I smiled a little,

"Maybe during the weekend or whenever we have a day off. He'll like you." I grabbed my cell phone, walking out of the building, to some place quieter.

_ Five Minutes Later… _

_ 6:15… _

( _Scene: Euston Grove, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I decided to walk far as Euston Grove, the streets are nice and quiet, though I'm guessing students are either rushing to get ready for unfortunate early morning classes or having a bad hangover from last night. I still haven't recovered from the shock of what I did in my werewolf form. I thought I could go one night without… devouring a human being and let it be some unlucky animal. I never killed anyone since mother. That was ten years ago. Ten years of an unbroken streak and… god above! I suddenly heaved into the bush, leaning forward, placing my hand on my knees, bringing up bile, water and some of my breakfast. I threw up until I was dry heaving and coughing. Once I was able to catch my breath, I wiped my mouth, speed dialling Roth. I waited.

_"Hello?"_ He sounds groggy, of course! I forgot he hates being woken up this early but I'm an exception.

"Roth!" Sounding a bit too panicked,

_"Lara! What's wrong? Did something happen?"_ He was worried. I broke down crying.

"Oh god Roth! You were right! I wasn't ready for this!",

_"Calm down girl, what are you talking about?"_ Breathe, gather your thoughts, _"Now, tell me what is going on with you."_ Be more specific!

"I turned last night and I killed someone Roth! Like how I killed mother!",

_"I'm coming over!"_ He said, I could hear him removing his bed quilt,

"Roth no! My roommate will get suspicious. Maybe… I'll have to withdraw.",

_"And make things look more suspicious than they already are!? Lara, I was actually doing some digging into that god damn curse that is making your life miserable. I went through old Dicky's research notes at the manor. His notes mentioned something about Wolfsbane."_ I cocked my head in confusion.

"Isn't Wolfsbane a poisonous plant?",

_"Um yes, but there was a way to remove the plant's toxins that would, yes, kill you and humans alike. It is also said to prevent the shape shifting. Unfortunately your father was unable to figure out or find the recipe used to do so."_ ,

"Father was actually onto something, my god!",

_"Dicky may have been unable to find a permanent cure for this curse, but he discovered a way to suppress it! Lara, this may help you to live a normal life!"_ There was actually hope in Roth's voice. I was feeling it too, if I figure out how make Wolfsbane into something non-lethal, I won't have to worry about turning during the Full Moon! I now felt, I have a sense of purpose, a goal. I must finish what my father started.

"I have to go now. Sorry Roth.",

_"Alright. Lara, don't worry, you'll fight this. You are a Croft."_ He was about to hang up until I spoke again.

"Roth.",

_"Yes Lara?"_ ,

"Thank you. You have given me some form of hope.",

_"Good luck lass."_ I pressed the 'End Call' button on my phone. Oh father, all those years you locked yourself up in your library, you were on a lead to something. A werewolf suppressant is a good solid start, then a cure will be next. I looked at my watch: _8:30_. I was nearly two hours talking to Roth! Sod it! I have an Anthropology class now! Without thinking, I burst off running into a full on sprint. This is one of the few useful werewolf attributes, but thanks to Roth's training, he taught me not to rely on them too much. Yes, I know! It's a Saturday! But myself and a few others asked if we could have a couple of extra classes and the lecturer agreed.

_ Two Hours Later… _

_ 10:30… _

( _Scene: Car Park, University College London, London_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

I was sitting on the bumper of Clark's car, next to Lara having an early lunch. The others went off somewhere, but Alison is here with us. Anyways, out through the window, I saw Lara running at a not-so normal human pace. I shrugged it off as super high stamina, from her crazy active lifestyle and obviously face palming as she burst into the flat, grabbing her backpack and ran off again! It was 8:30! The Institute of Archaeology is literally five minutes away from us! But nerdy Lara hates being late for class and her definition of 'late' is not reaching the lecture hall with a solid fifteen minutes or more to spare! God damn it! She forgot her lunch! Seriously though! Herself and some of her other colleagues asked for weekend classes! Are they insane!? If it was me, I'd be sleeping in bed like a goddamn sloth on a tree. Hm, nerds.

Although, it was complete fluke that our lecturer reminded us of our weekend Camera Workshop. It just so happened our break coincided, so I was able to give Lara her leftover breakfast. What a laugh-out-loud moment. I was eyeing skeptically at Alison, she and Lara were talking way too casually. I swear to god! On my soul if Ali mentions anything, I'll rip her to pieces! As cruel as it sounds, no one in the class really misses Jake, sure we were sad he died in such a horrible tragic manner, yet at the same time we were glad. No one liked him, we were waiting for him to drop out or transfer.

"So, Sam keeps rambling on about me?" Lara questioned,

"Like yeah! Keeps going on about how smart you are and stuff! It was always: 'Lara this!', 'Lara that!'" My best friend blushed a little bit.

"Um… I guess. Information sticks more easily because of my photographic memory.",

"Girl! You are going to destroy First Year! You'll get a scholarship for your Second in no time!" Is Alison flirting with her!? Ali! You are threading on dangerous waters now! Lara stabbed a sausage with her fork and began to chew on it. "So Lara, are you gay?" All my hairs literally stood on end, oh my god! Gods above! I will commit seppuku! Basically stabbing yourself in the abdomen with a samurai. Lara on the other hand was too busy choking on her food. Alison was giving her hard pats between the shoulder blades. When my friend was able to clear her blocked oesophagus, she straightened up.

"Well… that came out of nowhere but um… I'm not very open about my sexuality. I have tried dating guys before but nothing seemed to click, so I guess you can say I am gay. Are you…" Lara trailed off, feeling a little awkward.

"What no! Unfortunately Lara, you aren't my type and you deserve better. I'm sure you'll find your ' _lucky_ ' girl." She winks. The way she said ' _lucky_ ', even just emphasising it, makes me want to crawl under a rock! OK, it gives me some relief I may have a chance with Lara, but what does she see in me? A ditsy Japanese-Portuguese girl, who has an unhealthy obsession with cameras! Note to myself to kill and thank Alison when we get back to the workshop. Alison stood up.

"I'm just going to the bathroom for a moment. Be back in five!" She gives Lara a friendly smile, then winks at me. Like hell I know what that means!

"What was that all about?" Lara asked me,

"How am I supposed to know? Here, let me take your garbage…",

"Rubbish." She corrects,

"I'm American OK! We say things differently!" I argued,

"And examiners don't like American terminology in exams." My roommate deadpanned. All I could do was sigh, taking her ' _rubbish_ '. I walked to the bin, dumping the contents, only to hear tyres screeching. I turn to see an out of control car, sharply turning a corner. The momentum caused the car to swing, it's side facing me. Oh god! I'm going to die! I was too frozen with shock to move, all I could do was bend, covering my head and looking away. I waited for the impact, it never came. Just a solid 'thud'. I slowly looked up, there was Lara, a protective hand and most of her body shielding me, while her free hand was firmly placed on the side door of the car. She removed her hand, leaving a very distinct… is that a dent!? What! How is that possible!? Lara was clearly angered as she leaped over the hood or bonnet, opening the door and pulled the driver out. She had him pinned against the car. I've never seen her this angry! And it's scary!

"Bastard! Do you realise you almost killed my friend over there!" She snarled. It sounded almost… animalistic!

"Miss!" He stuttered, "I'm sorry! I lost control and…",

"Not good enough! Now get out of here! Don't ever let me catch you driving unsafely again!" Lara let the now shaken driver go, he stumbled into his car and drove off. What my mind couldn't comprehend was how she was able to stop the car in its tracks! No human can do that! Unless… the only question I could ask myself is: Who and what are you? Are you actually human? Lara helped me up.

"Come on, let's get you checked out by a doctor just in case." I managed to stand on my feet, they were shaky but solid. It felt… nice to be in Lara's grip, my other hand wrapped around her neck, reaching her bicep. God those muscles! Lara is going to be the death of me. Then Alison walked out.

"What happened!?" She was worried,

"Accident." Lara said bluntly, "Sam's not injured, just shook, but I rather get her checked out by the Campus Doctor.",

"I'll let the lecturer know where you are." She then left us.

My mind was somewhere else. Alright, it's official. I, Samantha Nishimura, have an undying crush on my roommate!


	4. The Past is a Ghost

_"Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved."_

\- Demi Lovato; _For The Love of a Daughter_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Past is a Ghost

* * *

_ One Week Later… _

_ Post Mid-day… _

_ 13:00… _

_ 24th September 2010… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

A week passed since Sam's accident, a close call to being crushed or seriously injured by a car that swerved out of control. There are times, I let my temper get the better of me and I did give the driver a bit of a scare. Sam scolded me for that when I brought her to the doctor, who examined her. Thankfully, she saw no injuries or bruising and my friend was only in a mild state of Shock. It's Saturday again, the lecturer decided to give myself and the other classmates a break from extra lectures. I'm guessing he's already sick of us, I bet he has a good feeling that we're straight- _A_ students. I submitted my essay on Monday and it somehow, ended up being on top of the pile, so it was first to be graded.

While I was on break with Sam and her friends, my lecturer: Mr. Connolly walked up, looking at me in particular. That scared the crap out of me! I was trying so hard not to turn into a giant wolf and flee, whining like a puppy was going to raise questions too. Expecting to be yelled at or something like that, Connolly just handed me my paper with an ' _A_ ' in the corner. He was impressed at the amount of detail and research I put into it, commenting my paper would rival a research student and not to mention, praised my brilliantly, accurate use of the Harvard Citation and Referencing System. Mr Connolly even had my paper checked for plagiarism! Normal procedure though, I couldn't argue. He told me to keep up the good work, but not to burn myself out and just enjoy First Year. In other words, he's subtly saying: ' _Don't come to any extra classes. You're grand._ ' I was still happy, knowing I have passed the module, but still, I want the other fifty percent.

Happy days for me. Sam is out again, looking for accessories or upgrades for her camera. I know she loves that device, so I expect her to be out for quite a while. This gives me time to see if I can finish what father started. The libraries in UCL won't be much help, they wouldn't have much when it comes to myth, especially the Supernatural. That sort of thing is far off the boundaries of logic and reason. Then here I am, standing between that line and a very fragile one too. Perhaps I can scourge the nearest archive. The London Archaeological Archive and Research Centre was somewhere I always wanted to visit, but there be nothing about werewolf lore. No archaeologist or historian believes in this ' _bullshit_ ' or ' _fairytales_ '.

I have to call Roth, I need his help! Right now, I'm at a dead end, a brick wall. Maybe Roth can help me go through father's notes, he probably missed something while reading them. Father has always been cryptic in his notes and it takes a hard, focused mind to decipher them. Walking over to my study desk, I picked up my phone, dialling Roth's phone number. I waited a few seconds.

_"Lara, how are you doing?"_ Roth questioned,

"Better than I was last week. I still feel guilty." I am correct in what I'm saying. Jake may have been a dick, but he didn't deserve to die like that. Me, scrawling, lacerating him. Tearing his limbs off their joints… eating him. I also heard, yesterday the police announced the case is gone cold. They couldn't find anything and all predatory animals were securely locked up. London Zoo was crossed out. It makes me feel I should go to the police, turn myself in, show them it was me by turning into my first werewolf form. Don't think like that! I realised I left Roth hanging too long. "But right now, working out how the suppressant was made is my priority.",

_"Right, so come up with anything?"_ I sighed frustratingly,

"That's the problem Roth! There's hardly any information when it comes to Werewolf Lore and Myth. Plus, I don't trust online sites." That narrows things down quite a bit.

_"Shit! What now?"_ ,

"I was wondering if you could help me with father's notes again. You might have missed something." I suggested. Roth on the other hand was worried, Croft Manor was a mixture of sad, happy and tragic memories for me. He fears I might have a relapse.

_"Lara I don't know if that's a good idea."_ ,

"What choice do I have!? Father is always hiding secrets, who knows what he hid!" Roth was silent, he wasn't happy about this. "Please Roth, for me! I don't want to hurt any more people." He finally conceded with a sigh.

_"Alright. I'll pick you up from your flat around two."_ ,

"Thank you Roth." We hung up then. What secrets were you hiding father?

Surrey isn't located far from London, depending on the route taken. If you're driving obviously, there's three different routes, one takes fifty-five minutes, the second fifty-eight and the third an hour and two minutes. Knowing Roth, he'll take the quickest route. I sat down on the couch, picking up one of my note copies and began studying, also to kill time as I wait for Roth.

_ One Hour Later… _

_ 14:00… _

My mind was brought back into the land of the living when I heard Roth's jeep pull up along the path and he honked the horn to get my attention. Go figure, he has taken the quickest route here. I got up, grabbing my keys. I also left a short note for Sam just in case she comes back early and wonders where I am. I locked the door behind me, leaving the apartment. Roth stepped out of the car, quickly rushing to me and crushed me in a tight hug. Thank god for Enhanced Strength!

"It's good to see you girl!" He smiled,

"You too Roth. Come on, let's go to my old home.",

"Are you sure about this Lara?" I looked at Roth, hard in the eyes.

"Roth, there's no other place to turn for answers. I have to do this!",

"OK, I respect your decision." We stepped into the jeep, Roth turned on the engine and we drove off.

_ Fifty-five Minutes Later… _

_ 14:55… _

( _Scene: Croft Manor, Surrey, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Roth pulled up outside the gates of my old childhood home. I never thought I would come back here, it's still in perfect condition, no thanks to Winston. Stubborn old butler! Croft Manor has practically become his home too and I treat him like more than a butler, not just a friend, but family. The Manor stood out with pride behind the gates, the large double doors, asking me in. My stomach was doing flips, I killed mother in what was meant to be a safe haven, but you are always far from safe with a werewolf.

"The past is never dead. It's not even past." I muttered, quoting William Faulkner. My past, the history that always haunts me, never left. Ten years may have passed, but it still feels like yesterday. Sure, that didn't go unnoticed by Roth, for being a Naval Veteran, he knows a few quotes of his own. He can get philosophical when he wants to be, what do you expect of a mentor and father figure? He knows quotes that will counter mine.

"We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it." I looked at Roth, did he just quote Rick Warren!? He said nothing, he was leaving it open for my interpretation, but the quote speaks for itself. I have blamed myself for so long, I trapped a part of myself in it, or I purposely made myself a prisoner. All the guilt that I built up, letting it consume me, it became my prison cell without a key. I sighed and just got out of the car. I don't have time to challenge Roth with an argument of Philosophy. Roth stepped out too, locking his car.

Opening the gate, we walked up to the doors of the Manor. Roth knocked, we were greeted by Winston, still dressed in that same butler suit. His face widened into a smile, pulling me into a hug.

"Lara! It's been so long already!",

"Nice to meet you too Winston, but I wish it was on better circumstances. I need access to my father's stidy and library.",

"Well of course! As long as I'm still here, you can return to the Manor as you please. But stay for tea at least!" I smiled at him, how can I reject a cup of tea, just the way I like it.

"Yes Winston, I'll stay for the tea. No one can make it better than you do.",

"Excellent! I'll have the kettle brewing and please refrain from locking me in the walk-in freezer again." He grinned. I went red with embarrassment, face-palming too as Roth laughed his heart out. That memory is still fresh in the veteran's mind, apart from me running to him in my penguin pyjamas. Just leave me be! I was nine years old! And I was bored, angry I wasn't allowed into mother's room! Father locked up the West Wing after I killed mother. As retaliation, I set a trap for him. Spare me the humiliation! Roth and I entered Croft Manor, as Winston hurried off to boil the kettle.

My eyes gazed around the grand hall of a shadow of my childhood home. If Sam was with me, she'd have that blasted camera out, faster than I could blink and start documenting. To my left was the sitting room, straight through the solid oak doors. To my right were two paintings of mother and father. A thin gold plated sheet on the bottom of the painting, an engraving of their names: Lord Richard Croft and Lady Amelia Croft. I looked to mother's painting, I can't believe I ended her life! My legs began to buckle as I began to hear the brutal sounds of that horrific day again and Roth noticed. I caught his shoulder for support.

"Hey, easy lass. Take your time. I know it's hard for you, being back here." He soothed,

"It's not that. Every time I look at her face, I see the pain I put her through. I hear her screams of agony, the tearing of her flesh, begging me to stop, try to remember who I am…" I stopped, I couldn't continue speaking of that day.

"Lara, as I told you many times: It's. Not. Your. Fault." Roth punctuated each line to make his point clear.

"IT IS ROTH!" I snapped, actually snarling. My voice echoed the big hallway. It kind of made him jump back a bit. "What's the point of this suppressant? I'm still a werewolf, a monster! Perhaps I'm better off dead. Let the last heir of Croft, be with her family." Roth squared his shoulders, straightening his back.

"You're giving up just like that?",

"I'm a lost cause! I'm nothing but a danger!",

"Then you're no longer a Croft. A Croft, never gives up, never loses hope. I'm sorry it has come to this Lara." I clenched my fist, my anger boiling.

"I. Am. A. Croft!",

"Say it again." He grunted. I have to convince him that I deserve the family name.

"I am a Croft!" I repeated, with more conviction and confidence. "I am Lara Croft, Countess of Abingdon and daughter of Richard and Amelia Croft!" Roth's posture loosened a little.

"Then act like one." He said softly, "Let's head up to your father's study first, then we'll attack the library." I followed Roth up the staircase. I facial features softened as I followed Roth. What was the point of that? Is he subtly teaching me to have more self-confidence in myself? Learn how to speak out without fear? Be proud of my heritage despite what happened ten years ago? Who knows what's going through his mind.

He led me to my father's study, it's ages since I've last set foot in there. The last time I've been in there, was when I climbed up a tree, dragging myself through the wide open window. I think I was seven. Father saw me and lifted me in, I always looked up to him, my eyes full of wonder and curiosity. Yet, there's one thing he constantly told me:

"There are some bits of my work your mind is unable to comprehend, but when the time comes, you'll understand." What did he mean? So many questions but so few answers. What was he hiding? Keeping safe? Now I'm straying of the main point to why I'm here. Focus on that, then I'll plan on reading other aspects of my father's work, because surely he has done other things apart from looking for a cure to Lycanthropy.

Roth pushed the double set of doors that led into father's study. I stepped in, looking around, taking in the beauty of a room I haven't seen since I was young. This whole thing is a painful walk down memory lane. Father and I were so close, until I killed mother, his wife. I approached his desk, all his old notes scattered across the table in disorderly fashion. I walked around the desk, running my hand along the wooden edges until my fingers met a small gap. I stopped, dragging my finger along it to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I frowned and of course, Roth noticed. The gap is small, I would've missed it if I was dragging my finger any faster.

"What did you find?" I felt a finger-sized hole in the side of the desk, placing my finger in there, I pulled it. The secret compartment came out like a very small drawer. I put the drawer on the table, I gasped with excitement, even Roth was surprised! "Dicky you stubborn bastard! Too clever for your own good!" Inside were more notes, why was he hiding them? Did he fear someone would try to steal them? They were all dated, placed in chronological order. I picked up the notes, going to the most recent one dating two-thousand-and-two. I began reading it.

_"Log 25, 2002:_

_At long last, two years of research have finally paid off! I may have not found a way to remove this curse, but I know how to create the suppressant to Lyncathropy! Lara and I will not have to fear turning on the night of the Full Moon! We can live a normal life! There is not much to the Werewolf suppressant, all that is needed is Wolfsbane, with some of its toxins removed; simply boiling it for fifteen minutes will do and a small drop of our own blood._

_The minute amount of toxins will know the cells in our body that link to our transformation and attack them. It will stop the whole turn! But this will have to taken every time a turn is imminent. This is still a major breakthrough! It will have to do until I find a way to forever banish the Werewolf curse that plagued our family bloodline for so long!"_

I smiled, he did figure out a way to create the suppressant! And it's really easy to do! I can live a normal life! No one will ever become victim of my second werewolf form! I felt that an impenetrable brick wall has been taken down. I then cocked my head in curiosity when there was another sheet behind it. It was not a document, it's a short note written by father! It was for… me!? My heart suddenly, went heavy as I began to read it in silence, imagining my father's voice.

_"My dearest Lara,_

_After Amelia, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I locked you up, called you a monster when I'm no different. I was stricken with grief. It all could have been avoided had I told you sooner, but I never expected you to turn so early. The transformation does not usually happen until you reach thirteen years of age. I guess you are one of those rare cases._

_I'm sorry I abandoned you, when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for leaving you to cope with this nightmarish curse alone. I never blamed you for Amelia, your mother's death. I hope in time, you can find it in your heart to forgive me, or maybe it's already too late for that. If you hate me, you are right to feel that way. I just hope you can forgive me at some point._

_I am always with you Lara, never give up on achieving what you want. Never let anyone make your decisions for you. Think big, aim high and leap further than anyone. Whatever you do and choose, I am proud to be your father._

_Always remember: "That the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are."_

_Love you with my dying heart,_

_Richard 'Dicky' Croft."_

Oh father! I forgive you now, I wish you were here so I can say that to you, face to face. Why did you leave me? Who murdered you? There's so many unanswered questions. All those dark thoughts and opinions I had on father, all seemed to melt away like ice becoming water. The things he did to me, what I felt like was abuse, I hated him. I wanted to kill him myself. There was a huge sense of relief, a weight taken off my shoulders that father never hated me for I have done. He put himself at fault too, he wished he could've told me sooner. I held the handwritten note tightly, the last remnant of my father, his voice full of love and pride, not logical and formal like in his research notes. I felt Roth's hand on my arm, giving me a soft smile.

"At least you know he has always loved you.",

"I was so angry at him." I replied, "I resented him for shutting me out, pushing me away. Now, I wish I could tell him I'm sorry. Though, it still doesn't mean I believe him about all these myths he was chasing.",

"You wouldn't know Lara. The line between myth and truth is fragile." He then cleared his throat. "Now, on the other hand, how do we get Wolfsbane imported?",

"I'm no botanist, but Wolfsbane is common in this country. It shouldn't be too hard to get."

Roth and I walked out of father's study, heading to the sitting room. Once we stepped in, Winston had our tea ready on the table. We both sat down, I offered Winston to join us and he didn't couldn't refuse. He well knows I treat him more than a butler. I sipped my tea, the old man got it right again. Bugger! I remember Sam telling me her birthday is this week! September twenty-ninth if memory serves me right! Oh no! I have five days to get her a gift! She's an absolute camera nut, the current model she has is a Nikon D3300 Digital SLR.

We were walking around Oxford Street one time and just so happens we passed a camera store. In the front widow, one camera caught her eye in particular: the Panasonic LUMIX DMC-FZ2000 Digital Camera, costing one-thousand-and-ninety-nine pounds. After all the hours I put into working, I can afford it. As soon as she saw it several days ago, I made it my mission to save up the money and to get her that god damn camera, even if I have to work overtime.

"What are you thinking about Lara? Something is on your mind." Winston asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's Sam's birthday this week." I answered,

"Who's Sam? Sounds like a guy. You never told me." Roth said in his hard accent. I nearly panicked.

"It's short for Samantha! She's a girl! She just likes to be called Sam!",

"Nearly gave the old man a heart attack lass. So, what's on your mind?" He joked,

"As I said, her birthday is this week and I want to give her something special. There's this camera she wants and I've saved up enough to buy it. I just better get it while it's still there." Roth leaned back into the couch.

"Here's the deal Lara, you tell me the model of the camera and I'll get it for you. Save you the trouble.",

"Roth no! I can't do that to you!",

"For one day girl, just put away the Croft stubbornness and give me the bloody model!" He teased, but being serious at the same time. I signed in defeat, knowing I could not win a war of words with the Naval veteran.

"It's a Panasonic LUMIX DMC-FZ2000 Digital Camera. It's in stock in _Jessops_ , Oxford Street." I grumbled. Roth was quickly scribbling it down on a small sheet of paper. He's too good.

"Consider it done. I'll have it on your doorstep by tomorrow evening.",

"You're the death of me." I grumbled under my breath. Of all types of people that father had to aquatint himself with. Winston just laughed. I looked at the clock in the room. Is that the time! I better get to the flat! On the clock was _6:15pm_. I spent three hours and fifty-five minutes in the mansion. Perhaps, I may return, live here, when I feel ready. I finished my tea, putting it on the saucer. "Thank you Winston, but sadly, I better get back to the college." We stood up from our seats.

"It was nice seeing you. Also, before I forget, did you find anything?",

"Yes. Father figured how to make the suppressant. Wolfsbane is all that we need to get.",

"Consider yourself lucky, the garden outside is filled with Wolfsbane, well in the greenhouse. Your mother had quite a skill with plants. I will have it gathered for you. Come back again soon and I will help you make the suppressant.",

"Thank you Winston." I hugged the old butler. We said our goodbyes, I was first to exit until I picked up Roth and Winston talking, chuckling almost. The last thing I heard from Winston was:

"Looks like the young Croft is in love.",

"You know what Winston, I say you hit the nail on the head there." I never got into Roth's jeep so quickly! But I couldn't help but ask myself: are Sam and I more than friends? Roth stepped into his car and we headed back for London.

_ Fifty-five Minutes Later… _

_ 19:10… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Roth dropped me off at the entrance to the flat. On the way back for the whole fifty-five minutes was spent arguing about who'll pay for Sam's gift. I told Roth I'll pay him back in full, but he insisted to pay it himself and I couldn't have that! It wouldn't be fair on him! Eventually, by the time we reached my flat, we finally came to a compromise: we'll split the cash. We're both equally stubborn. I told Roth I'll be literally five minutes or less to get the money, so all I have to grab is five-hundred-and-forty-nine pounds and fifty pence from my room. I stepped out of the car, ran in, grabbed my half of the money, out and Roth exactly calculated three minutes thirty seconds by the time I got back to the car. I handed Roth my half of the money and I said goodbye to him, he drove off and promised to have the camera by tomorrow evening.

Now, it isn't too dark, I guess I'll go for a stroll to kill time. I currently have most of my study and assignments done for now, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break from my studies. Some of my lecturers are actually worrying about my wellbeing. Turning to my right, I began to walk. If I'm right, I think that's the general direction of Gordon Square. Sod it! I really wish I had my iPod now.

_ One Hour and Thirty Minutes Later… _

_ 20:40… _

( _Scene: Gordon Square, London, England_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

All the things I needed for my class on Monday are bought and ready to use. So after all that shopping to improve my current camera model. I would really love an ARRI, but they're for rent only and they are like expensive! I can easily afford it, but there are other cameras that work just as well. The camera I saw at _Jessops_ , while being in Lara's company, caught my eye and I just fell in love with it! I decided to go for a stroll before heading back to the flat. May be I can use this time to think about my growing feelings for my roommate.

I mean, we only know each other for like a week and a half or is it two weeks now? But it's scary to see how quickly things can escalate. It's like we're soul mates! Destined for each other! Although, there's something still bugging me about Lara. It still baffled me how she was able to stop a car in its tracks! You would have to be Superman! Er… girl, Supergirl! Doesn't matter either way you get the point. If Lara can stop a car, then… is she actually human? I decided not to dwell on it. I was listening to my music, I had no sense of attention to my surroundings until someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear me and help!

( _Lara's POV_ )

My head sharply shot up, when I heard a scream belonging to a familiar person. It was Sam.

"HELP ME!" I could hear, and I didn't need my heightened senses to hear that! Shit! Sam is being mugged by someone! Why is the world suddenly against me!? A growl managed to reach my throat. No one hurts Sam and gets away with it! Not on my watch. Running at top speed, I leaped, changing into my first wolf form. At least this transformation is painless.

( _Samantha's POV_ )

I struggled to get the person off me, who was trying to take my belongings. Out of desperation, I slammed my foot down on him, causing them to let go in surprse. He was quick to recover though, as he grabbed me roughly by the arms, drawing a switchblade. He put the blade against my throat.

"Just give me your stuff or I will hurt you!" He threatened. I couldn't see his face, but I see his eyes were uncovered. The lower half of his face was covered by some type of scarf and he was wearing a hoodie. How bad can my weeks get!? First, I was close to getting crushed, now this! Being mugged! All of a sudden, I couldn't feel the man's hand on me, I turned around to see a large creature in front of me. There was a threatening growl being emitted from its throat, hairs standing on end and I wouldn't be surprised if the teeth are bared too. I can say one thing for sure: the ears were definitely pinned back. In absolute fear, my attacker fled and I'm sure he wet himself.

* * *

 

If you want a nicer atmosphere or more feeling for this part of the story, I suggest reading this meet up, while listening to Joachim Heinrich - _Wolf_. I've listened to the composition myself, it's very fitting.

* * *

 

The creature turned towards me. I was about to flee, in fear it would turn and attack, but instead, its body language softened, ears perked forward. I'm no animal behaviourist, but I think it's telling me, that it means no harm. I stared in awe of this beautiful creature. It was a wolf, an abnormally… no huge wolf! It was twice as big as the standard Grey Wolf. Its size matched that of a Grizzly Bear! The wolf's fur was a gorgeous dark-brown, you would almost mistaken it for black! It was thick and soft. The fur blew gently in the direction of the small breeze. I stared into its eyes, those eyes are not something you would see often, there were a beautiful gold colour, glowing almost. Yet, if you look closely, you can see minute tints of brown. The wolf licked its lips and pitch black nose with its tongue.

This is something out of this world! The young, but large wolf slowly approached me, but showing no sign of wanting to do me harm. It gazed right into my eyes with its own, like… its looking into my very soul. I'm guessing this wolf is a female, judging by the fact it has no… you get what I mean. I reached out carefully with my right hand. This creature just saved my life! She did not injure the man, but left him with a healthy fear of wolves. My hand reached her head, my fingers grazed against the soft, thick fur. It was like rubbing a thick blanket. I made my way to behind her right ear and scratched it. The wolf let out a contented growl, liking the fact she is being stroked, cocking her head to the side even!

The magical moment was short lived when the female wolf, ran off in a burst of speed with its powerful hind legs before I could blink. This all took me a while to process, I just experienced something out of one of those scenes from Twilight: New Moon! But this is real, not fiction! Oh my god! I have to tell Lara! But… will she believe me? I mean, this is something illogical to her. Ah feck it! I'm telling her, even if she does or doesn't believe me, I definitely know what I saw and I wish I recorded it. Having the need to tell Lara, I sprinted off back to our flat.

_ Twenty Minutes Later… _

_ 21:00… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I made myself look normal as much as possible after saving Sam, again, from being mugged. I like the first wolf form much better. I was on the couch trying to study. What is wrong with me!? I let Sam scratch me behind the ear like a pet dog! And I was liking it! I loved how Sam's long, delicate fingers stroked me. I'm so confused about my feelings at the moment! Damn you Winston! I don't know where I stand with her! Sam and I have been friends for a week and half! I think, I have lost track of time in college. I don't want to move too quickly! Also, Sam did look at me, for a split second with fear in her eyes. It took my change in body language to convince her I wasn't going to hurt her and had no intention to.

My problem is: if I make my feelings known to Sam, will she accept me for who I am? Or will she be like any other people? People who run away when they see something that the human mind cannot comprehend. They try to look for reason within the Supernatural. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Sam running down the hall towards our room. Has she literally sprinted from Gordon Square!? She's fitter than I thought. Oh no! She's going to tell me what happened to her! Pretend to be surprised! Sam bursts through the door, causing it to bang against the wall.

I raised my head, peeking out over my textbook, pretending to look confused. She was gasping for breath, so I got up to pour her a glass water. Sam took the glass off me and gulped it down in one go. I could see the excitement in her eyes, the shock as well. Here it comes.

"Oh my god! Lara! You will never believe what happened to me!?" She said excitedly. I have to pretend I have no knowledge of this. Play the game Lara.

"What?",

"OK, so I was strolling around Gordon Square until someone grabbed me and tried to steal my stuff!",

"Are you OK!? I should've been with you." I replied, trying to sound guilty. It's so hard when I was actually there, at that moment!

"I'm fine, trust me. But will you believe me if I told you what I saw?" She asked shyly,

"Try me.",

"I was saved by this big, magnificent creature! A wolf! The size of a Grizzly Bear! I'm not kidding! I really wish I had photographic proof!" I do believe you because I was there. She even nailed down the first wolf form size. It's not an exaggeration that I'm the size of a Grizzly in my wolf form. Really, I nicknamed it the Twilight wolf form.

"It's hard to believe, but I'm going to go with it.",

"Don't worry, this is just between you and I. We're roommates right? We share everything together!" I wish that was completely true. I don't want to lose you because of this curse. I lost too many people because of it. It's the main reason for my social awkwardness, my insecurity and being an introvert. I learned to keep to myself. To sum it up, I have become a total nervous wreck of a (cursed) human being.

"So, take-out?" Sam offered, "Pizza or Chinese? But you have wanted to try Japanese too!",

"Chinese is fine Sam. The usual."

_ Same Time… _

( _Scene: Secret Base, Main Office, Unknown Location, Unknown Country_ / _No POV_ )

A young militia in his early thirties was sitting in an office of a secret paramilitary organisation. He has gotten word from planted spies in England and read the intelligence. He found it most problematic, having the need to address it immediately to his Superior. The figure in front of him, sitting in a chair, turned, but his face was hiding in the shadows. The soldier held his tongue until he was told to speak.

"You are granted permission to speak Cadet." The superior ordered. The young man nearly stuttered over his own words until he managed to straighten himself up.

"I have received intelligence from the spies in Surrey, England." He shakily passed the documents to the boss. He took them, opening the folder, analytically looking at the papers and photographs. He hummed to himself.

"So, we have another mutt to deal with.",

"Excuse me sir?" The man's voice was full of confusion,

"Do not worry yourself too much. Leave it to me. Thank you for giving me this. You are dismissed." The soldier nodded, then saluted sharply before walking out.

Once the boss knew he was out of ear shot, he picked up his telephone on the desk, dialling in a number. The phone beeped until someone answered.

_"Yes?"_ ,

"Get me Lieutenant Jenkins." He commanded,

_"Right away."_ There was sounds on the other side as the phone was being handed to another person.

_"Lieutenant Jenkins."_ He said over the phone in a gruff tone,

"Jenkins." The boss simply said,

_"Sir! What's wrong?"_ Jekins' voice suddenly became formal and in a tone, that is ready to take orders.

"You and your men have a mission.",

_"What is it sir?"_ Jenkins was interested,

"It looks like your men have another hunt." He said bluntly,

_"How!? There hasn't been sightings since that Croft guy!"_ ,

"Then you will be doing justice in getting rid of the last heir.",

_"With pleasure, but sir, what about the other mission?"_ The boss could tell his Lieutenant was grinning with hunter's excitement.

"Plans have changed. You enjoy your hunt, I will send another person to find the Star Phenomenon on Yamatai. Remember, you are doing the Will of God and He does not tolerate the existence of Satan's creatures!",

_"With pleasure sir!"_ They hung up, the boss placing the phone back in its holder. He leaned back in his seat.

"Things have gotten more interesting." He thought out loud.


	5. Decode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara celebrates Sam's birthday, while coming to grips with her feelings towards her. Roth comes for visit and then, secrets are revealed. Then something unexpected occurs, that could change the bond between Sam and Lara; and maybe endanger her.

_"Trusting people may not be so bad_

_Forget the fears that you've always had_

_Pick yourself up from down in the dirt."_

\- EarlyRise _; Shell_

* * *

Chapter 5: Decode

* * *

_ Five Days Later… _

_ Morning… _

_ 10:00am… _

_ 29th September 2010… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I opened my eyes, turning over to see my digital clock. It's ten in the morning, today is Sam's birthday, she's nineteen, a year older than me. My gift for her is hiding in my wardrobe, she hardly goes poking through it. Hell! She kind of hates my style of dress, but can't do anything about it. I win, for once, I'm going to be an archaeologist! Comfort and practicality over style when you're in that field. Film makers, can look as fancy as they want. Anyways, Roth arrived at our flat with the gift as promised, thankfully Sam was out again, had to grab some basic food items. Well for one: we're out of milk and sugar, two: I only found out a week ago, she told me we were out of tea. It was the first time she saw my face of distraught.

Sam laughed so hard, she fell to the ground on her back laughing at me, when I was ready to rip her jugular vein. She kept teasing me with:

_"Never get between the English and their tea."_ I never scowled so much, I didn't talk to her for a few hours. She made it up to me when she gave me a mug of tea, a mug! And a plate of Jaffa Cakes. God I love those cakes! I even have a stash of them in my bedside drawer. Still in my PJs, which I couldn't care less, it's Thursday and Sam has a tendency to sleep in. Also, for some random reason, we got an email yesterday saying there are no classes for today. I quietly walked over to my wardrobe and opened it. I had to dig through my dumped clothes to find the gift that's wrapped up, courtesy of Roth and the birthday card I got three days ago. A simple blank card, nothing fancy. I found the gift and card, too bad there's no birthday cake to add, but that doesn't matter, she'll love what I got her.

I exited my room, heading for Sam's. I put my ear to the door, I can hear her snoring away. Yup, she's asleep, I smiled. As quietly as I could manage, I opened the door to her bedroom, sneaking across to her bed. I sat down, tapping Sam gently on the shoulder. She groaned, annoyed clearly.

"Please mom!" She muttered. I held in a stifled laugh. "Five more minutes.",

"Sam, wake up." Sam finally woke up upon hearing my voice, a little groggy, but awake none the less.

"Lara? What time is it?",

"Well, it's ten past five by now and you're asking the wrong question. It's: what day is it today?",

"What are you…" My friend paused, then widening her eyes upon realising. She jumped. "Oh my god! It's my birthday!",

"Clap clap." I tried my hand at sarcasm, but it never really works. Guess humour didn't run much in my family. I smiled gently at her, then handing her my gift. "Happy nineteenth, Nishimura." Sam gently took the gift from my hand like some delicate artefact, to her, it will be.

"Lara, you shouldn't have!" Sam was clearly surprised.

"Open it." My roommate went for the card first. She's being modest and then, began to read it out loud.

_"To Sam,_

_Hope you have a wonderful birthday today. Enjoy it._

_Lara, your best friend and boring, nerdy roommate."_

A simple note, but it's the simple things in life that's the nicest. People now-a-days go for the extravagant and forget the little things that make us happy. I hate how society has become these days, but what can you do? Humanity changes, you can't stop change. You can slow it down all you want, but you're just delaying the inevitable because it will happen.

"That's so sweet Lara!" Sam grinned, hugging me.

"Open your gift." Sam placed the card next to the bed lamp, turning to cuboid shaped gift. Slowly, Sam tore the gift wrapper hiding the camera. Once she got the wrapper off, her eyes widened with a mixture of shock, delight and astonishment. She picked up the camera box, looking at it closely to make sure if it was the right model she asked for. I grinned. "Yes Sam, it the Panasonic LUMIX DMC-FZ2000 Digital Camera. The exact one you saw.",

"Lara… how could you… how did you afford it!? This camera is one-thousand-and-ninety-nine pounds!" Sam asked me and stumbling over her own words.

"Saving and working overtime really pays off." I said gently. I could kiss you right here and now, but I stayed rigid to keep my feelings from driving my actions.

"So that's why you were working so late!?" Sam questioned, clearly dumbfounded. All I did was nod. "Did you know I was so close to ringing your boss!? To give him one hell of verbal abuse!" Sam ranted. This is why I love you, in two different ways.

"He's actually grand Sam, but I appreciate you for looking out for my wellbeing. I did this for you though, I saw on your face how much you really wanted that camera. The shop owner said it's a fine model, one of Panasonic's best. Also, I wasn't the only one in on it. I paid for half the price, Roth paid the other, after some war of words." I told her truthfully. Without warning, Sam leaped, wrapping her warm arms around me, holding onto me for dear life. I hugged her back. She continued to squeal:

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" God knows how many times. Well, that's her birthday nailed. What to do then for next year, oh joys. These three years are going to be long, but fun. I really do need Sam, my complete polar opposite.

"You're welcome Sam. I'm just glad you like your gift.",

"You are the greatest friend I ever had!" She said happily and you are too, but I want to be more than friends. Yet I'm scared to admit my feelings to you, I'm still afraid you'll push me away because of the monster inside me. The doorbell suddenly rang. We both frowned, we still haven't had breakfast yet and who comes calling on a Thursday morning? We both got up, Sam began to prepare breakfast, while I headed for the door.

I unlocked the door, locking it has become a habit, security reasons you know. I opened it, revealing Roth. My eyes lit up with excitement. I crushed him in a tight hug.

"Roth! What are you doing here!?",

"I thought I'd come see you." He grunted. "Now please Lara, you're crushing this old man's spine!" I quickly let him go. I forgot about my enchanced strength for a moment. Sam peeked out from the kitchen, seeing Roth.

"Hi! You must be Roth?",

"I am indeed. You are Samantha Nishimura. Lara's roommate." Roth greeted. Sam walked over to shake hands with him.

"Please, just call me Sam. You want to join us for breakfast?",

"Wouldn't do me any harm." I set the table for the three of us, while Sam got the fry under way. Roth and I sat down in the kitchen.

"So… Roth." Sam called out,

"Hm?",

"Lara said you're her Guardian right?",

"Aye. You want to know about Lara's family?" He asked,

"Only if Lara's OK about it. I know it's a… delicate subject." I'm so glad that Sam is understanding. She knows where to draw the line on certain topics, knows when to stop questioning, prying. She respects my privacy. I can at least trust her to some form of the truth. Roth knows how to play this game himself.

"As you know, Lara comes from a wealthy, aristocratic background. Her parents are Richard and Amelia Croft. Her father was an archaeologist, her mother was into it as well." Roth explained,

"I see where the passionate interest comes from now." Sam teased and I just rolled my eyes.

"Her parents died when she was young. Her father committed suicide, poor bastard possibly lost his mind to the ridicule he was receiving." A total, partial lie, but the most believable one too. In a sense, people think my father did commit suicide after he snapped. I still believe he was murdered, by whom, I don't think I'll ever figure it out. When I was young, I found his body inside his study, traumatising for my age. Roth continued on with the little tale. "Before that, her mother disappeared. The last time she was seen, was taking a plane and contact was lost over the Himalayas."

Mother's death is a lie. I killed her, she was never on a flight over the Himalayan Mountains. Sam was too speechless to respond. She is aware that my parents are dead, but doesn't know the cause of death. I'm still not ready to tell her about the werewolf curse. I still don't know how she'll react that she was living with a… monster for nearly two weeks into this semester! Perhaps it's better I keep lying to her, it's easier that way. It's the only way to keep her safe. Roth decided to lighten the mood then.

"Sam, did Lara ever tell you the story of how she locked Winston, the butler of Croft Manor into the walk-in freezer?" I slammed my head onto the table, making obvious noise. No! Please no! Why!? Roth continued with mentioning other embarrassing, dignity-breaking stories. "There's another time too, where she pulled out a chair to climb the kitchen counter to get at a jar of Jaffa Cakes. Nearly gave her mother a heart attack. She actually screamed, scaring Dicky Croft out of his study and both thinking Lara was going to fall off the counter." Sam was failing miserably at keeping her laughter in. She was ready to burst open like a hydroelectric dam, as she placed three plates in front of us. I'm surprised she hasn't spilled our food on the floor. I put my hands to my ears in poor effort to not hear any of this. It was also, how I discovered my love for Climbing.

"Please stop Roth!" I begged, fighting back a whimper.

"Dicky Croft?" Sam questioned, a little but confused,

"A nickname for my dad." I explained. Sam however, turned her attention to Roth, hoping to get more stories of me out him. And he's more than happy to oblige.

"Any other tales Roth? Do tell please!" Sam asked, smirking. She's never going to live this down! All this potential source for blackmail and tease. Roth thought long and hard. Oh no! He's not going for that one is he!? Roth looked at me like he read my mind and grinned like a mad man.

"When she was nine, Lara thought it'd be really funny to dismantle all my pistols, particularly, my favourite Dual Remington 1911 R1 Enhanced." I sunk into my seat and retorted, to at least defend what is left of my honour. Sam was bursting out laughing once more, trying to comprehend how a nine year old was able to successfully dismantle a pair of pistols.

"I was nine! And that is what you get for teaching me how to shoot in the first place!",

"But I don't remember teaching you how to dismantle." Roth chuckled, "Guess all that puzzle solving gave you a niche." I hummed at his comment. It is true, I treated the pair of guns like a big puzzle.

"I guess I did treat them like a puzzle." I admitted,

"Took me ten minutes to get them both back together. As for the other models, I hardly used them and it took me twice the time to reassemble them all. I also made my entire house ' _Lara Proof_ '. She was a bundle of endless energy. The only way to make her tired was long walks, sports and reading. It makes me wonder how Amelia put up with you." Alright! I was a little bit hyperactive too! I raised my arms in surrender. I give up, I'm no longer arguing at this stage. Roth looked at his watch. "Look at the time! I better get going!" Placing his cup on the table, he stood up and putting his plate to the side. "It's good to you Sam. You take care lass and Sam, happy birthday." He winked, before leading himself to the door. I followed him out.

Roth and I parted with a hug, like any father and daughter would. We said goodbye to each other and he disappeared out of my line of sight as he walked down the stairs. I went back inside, closing the door.

"Roth is a really nice guy.",

"Yeah, he is. I look up to him so much." I smiled a little, but Sam could notice.

"You really are fond of him.",

"He's a father I never had." I then changed the subject. "So, it's your birthday, what are you going to do?",

"Stay inside, with my best friend. We're having a PJ Day, no excuses! Take-out, movie and tell me all of your hilarious stories Ms. I'm So Serious." I groaned, Sam has a load of blackmail at her disposal now. Damn it Roth!

"Yes to staying inside, but I'm going to kill Roth next time he comes by." This will be a long but fun day.

_ Two Months Later… _

_ 13:00… _

_ 28th November 2010… _

( _Scene: Lara's and Sam's Dormitory, University College London, London_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

I paced the flat belonging to myself and Lara. For the time being, Lara is out, got up early at like nine and told me she had some things to do and won't be back till one or two, which is now. So she's probably making her way back. Actually, she said she's heading to the Institute of Archaeology Library for extra reading material too, add an extra hour to that. Thank god, Monday seems to be our lightest day when it comes to classes. Lara finishes at eleven. This gives me time, plenty of time to carry out some ' _research_ '.

Lara is a strange woman, always has been, I knew it as soon as I first met her. I mean, Lara is around most days and nights, then disappears on the night of the Full Moon and only the Full Moon. I've noticed that she disappeared twice! Once, on the sixteenth of October and again this month, on the fourteenth! I'm having a gut feeling, but I hope I'm wrong, could it be linked to the night myself and my course classmates went out to Hyde Park? We heard a howl of a wolf, Jake gets killed and Lara didn't return to the flat till six in the morning!

Another thing to note is: I see something in her eyes, something animalistic about them. They look human, but I keep seeing a dangerous glint. I turned to my bedroom, grabbing my laptop and turning it on. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I have to figure this out. I have to decode Lara. She's hiding something, she knows the truth, but I will find out.

There are several other characteristics I noted about my mysterious British roommate. In terms of physical aspect, she's faster, higher stamina, stronger. I watched her lift things that should need the aid of a second person! I mean… she managed to stop and dent the side of a car from crushing me two months ago! She literally stopped it with her bare hand! Lara also has heightened hearing, which equals heightened senses; i.e.: sight, sound, taste and hearing. Like I mean, she was able to hear me from the hallway one time! What are you Lara?

Opening _Google Chrome_ , I clicked the search box. I can't believe I'm doing this, telling myself a second time. I paused for a second to think what I should type. The Internet can give me anything. Connect the dots Sam! If Lara can do things like this with archaeology, this can't be any harder. I know what to do now. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, I typed:

_"Animals connected to the moon."_ Vague, but it's a start. I got several links on the screen. Pick carefully. I clicked on the _LiveJournal_ link. I looked at the blogger's page. This one put down Wolf, Rabbit, Deer and Cats. Rabbits are more connected with Japanese and Eastern folklore, I don't think that's Lara. Cross that out, definitely not deer or cat. So it leaves me with the wolf, werewolf myths was in brackets. I opened a new tab and typed in:

_"Werewolf Myths."_ Could that be Lara? Is she really a werewolf? I clicked on the _Supernatural Wiki_ page. It's made by fan communities, but they are quite accurate sometimes. I looked at the page, studying it. Lycanthropy or Werewolf Mimicry/Transformation, can be caused by either a curse, bite or scratch. If this is Lara, how did she get this horrible thing!? How was she even able to live with it for so long!? I'd be gone mad if it was me! I scrolled further down the page, studying it almost, absorbing every detail and linking every single clue I gathered from Lara's strange behaviour and physical attributes. Then, like a final piece of a jigsaw puzzle, everything clicked into place. I closed Google and turned off my laptop. I was right, I doubted myself but I was right!

I began to shake, I've been living with a monster for the past two months! No! Lara's not a monster! She's my best friend! She'd never do anything to hurt me! Perhaps that is why she leaves on the night of the Full Moon. She doesn't want to hurt me and that's a clear sign Lara hasn't lost her humanity. Lara Croft is a werewolf. I can't believe it! This is Supernatural! Things like this don't exist in the real world! This isn't logical! God you're sounding like Lara! It's true though, if I confront her about it when she comes back, she can't deny it. I heard the door open and I looked at my clock: _15:00_. Now's the time to strike. Perhaps I should take her to the park. It's nice and quiet.

I walked out of the room, trying to look normal. God! I don't know how she'll react when I tell her I managed to figure her out. For all I know, she might snap at me, turn and attack me! Don't think like that! Lara would know better! She'll probably flee the room before she lays a hand or claw on me.

"Lara!",

"Jesus Sam!" Lara screeched, dropping her pile high of books on Japanese History, causing dust to rise, but more specifically Ancient Japan's social structure. Oh right! She's in the middle of that essay that's due in two weeks and is already over the word limit by five thousand! That's not the first time she has done that. "Don't scare me like that! You gave me a heart attack!" Lara bent down to pick up the fallen books. I knelt down to help her.

"Hey Lara, I'm actually in the mood for a stroll around the park outside campus. Mind accompanying me?",

"Sure. Just let me put these reference materials into my room. Anyways, I could do with clearing my head before getting back into the essay. I like to see Tavistock Square also." Wow, that was easy! Thank god for that essay! Lara does need a clear for things like this, otherwise she's cranky and demands tea, which is nearly running out. I haven't told her that. Grabbing our keys, we left the apartment, locking the door. Tavistock Square, here we come!

_ Four Minutes Later… _

_ 15:04… _

( _Scene: Tavistock Square, London, England_ / _Sam's POV_ )

Lara and I decided to walk to Tavistock Square, thankfully it's not far from the college. It's noon already, Lara has little classes today, so it's a fine quiet time for her. Also, an added bonus, there's no one here in the park, except for the odd jogger. Other than that, it's quiet. I was a bit nervous, how do I approach Lara with the whole Lycanthropy thing!? Think Sam! Think! How do I question such a secretive and sensitive topic. Unfortunately, I wasn't given much time to think as Lara's voice broke the silence.

"You seem quiet Sam. It's unlike you." I laughed nervously,

"Really? I uh… um…" Lara stopped in her tracks, facing me. I'm literally trapped in a wolf den now.

"Sam?" I looked around, noticing some trees that can give us cover and keep us out of earshot of unwanted onlookers. You'll be surprised at who can hear what. Without a word, I took Lara by the hand and taking her with me to the large tree. We stood behind it. Let's take this gently, like how Bella Swan from Twilight did it. I hope it does work. This isn't a book or film, this is real life. I was nervous. Just out with it Sam!

"I don't think you're really human Lara." As soon as I said that, I saw all of Lara's muscles tense. She even began to shift her weight on foot to another. I continued, "You're faster, stronger, more intelligent. You can hear things the normal human ear can't pick up.",

"Do you know what I am?" Lara questioned. I took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"Werewolf. You're a werewolf Lara." I sharply inhaled. Lara doesn't seem agitated, but calm.

"Are you afraid?" Lara is several steps behind me. I don't know if she can sense my fear, I'm not really afraid of her. I'm not afraid of Lara, I'm only afraid of the beast inside her. It's what sets her apart from man and beast.

"No." I said boldly. All of a sudden, she's in front of me, invading my personal space nearly. I tried not to flinch, any small movements to a wolf like Lara, she'll sense my fear.

"Wrong!" She growls. It sounds like a wolf too. "I'm a monster Sam! I'm built to kill!" Demonstrating her strength, Lara picks up a medium sized boulder just lying on the ground with one hand and tosses it like it hardly weighed anything. "This is the reason I disappear at night! The full moon! Because I'm a beast that deserves to be caged or put down!" I bravely stand up to her, placing my hand softly on her elbow.

"I'm not afraid." I tell her, with strong conviction.

"On my first turn Sam, I killed my own mother. How in your eyes, does that not make me a monster? Fuck sake Sam! I killed that asshole Jake!" Oh man, I hoped she would never bring him up, but it was hard to believe that shy, introvert Lara killed someone. No! Not Lara, that monster! The wolf inside her. On the other hand, Lara was giving me hard, cryptic questions that need to be answered with caution. Think before answering.

"Because I know a part of you is still feeling the grief of your mother. It wasn't you that killed her Lara, it's the beast inside of you. I don't blame you for killing Jake either.",

"That beast is a part of me. Like it has been in my family for generations." The Croft Family is cursed? God knows how far back this curse goes. Generations is a lot.

"No it's not. You still have your humanity Lara."

Lara breathed in, knowing she can no longer keep this secret. Wait! Did she say she killed her mother!? I thought Lady Croft died in a plane crash! So Roth lied to me, he too knows Lara's secret. I couldn't complain though, I think Lara was just trying to protect me, also, she didn't want to lose of first long lasting friendship (to me it's more than that). She was afraid I would leave her, run off scared because of the beast she is. Then something hit me, back in September, when I was being mugged, I saw that huge dark-brown wolf. Was that Lara I saw? I decided to ask her.

"Lara?",

"What?" Her tone came out a little bit clipped, but I took no heed because I needed to know the truth.

"When I told you about that giant wolf I saw, was that…" Lara cut me off before I could finish it.

"Yes." She sighed, "That was me. I saved you from that man. I played the lying game. I'm sorry I lied to you for so long." Lara sat on the ground, her back leaning against a tree. I sat down next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I understand why you did it. You were trying to keep me safe.",

"It's not that either. You are the first best friend I had in… I don't know. I did not want to lose you, I feared you would see me as a monster." She said sadly. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You. Are. Not. A monster Lara. You're my best friend, nothing like this will ever separate us." I told her strongly, then snuggling my head against her broad shoulder, my hand resting on hers.

( _Lara's POV_ )

Sam placed her hand on mine, then used my shoulder as a cushion. I looked to her, then all of a sudden, I felt this electricity. I could feel all of gravity pulling me towards Sam. In brief flashes, I could see us together, forever happy, holding each other in loving embrace. The world and its affairs don't brother me, doesn't matter, it's the very person in front of me. I found my mate: Samantha ' _Sam_ ' Nishimura. Oh god! What just happened!? Bollocks!


	6. Imprinting Can Be A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara tries to figure out what it means to imprint, then admit her feelings and things get crazier as they go. Meanwhile, unknown to her, the hunt begins on her life.

_"They can't have you_

_Keeping you for myself_

_Me and no one else_

_I won't let you down_

_I can't let you go."_

\- Les Friction; _Save Your Life_

* * *

 Chapter 6: Imprinting Can Be A Bitch

* * *

_ Next Day… _

_ 13:00… _

_ 29th November 2010… _

( _Scene: Cafeteria, University College London, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

The best thing about mine and Sam's timetable, is that certain days coincide with each other, making it real easy to plan meeting up after a lecture. My last lecture finished, so did Sam's, so we decided to meet up in the cafeteria to have lunch. We both have a two hour break, so that's fine by me, but I do have a class at three. Yesterday was such a blur, I didn't expect Sam to figure me out so soon! A part of me thinks that's bad, how will I tell Roth!? Yet, the other part of me is relieved that a weight has been taken off my shoulder. Sam understands why I leave on the night of the Full Moon, but what really made me feel at ease, was that she didn't run away from me. She treats me as I'm still me, separates my soul from the beast and she undyingly promised, that she will not abandon me. Because of that, our friendship grew stronger.

Unfortunately, I didn't tell Sam I imprinted on her. She's my mate for life, what makes this further more complicated, is that I didn't tell her I have feelings for her! I wonder did father imprint on mother? I wouldn't be surprised if he did. The best part is, I don't know what kind of effects imprinting will have on me! That's great! Make my life more complicated than it already is! Sam brought her friends along too; Alison, Clark, Paula and Kristen. Another lad joined us too, Alex Weiss I think? A geeky looking guy with glasses, short brown hair, who's really into his computers. I hear he has decent hacking skills. If he tries to hack into my college files, I'll strangle him! I think he mentioned his course is BSc in Computer Science. Or was it Electrical Engineering?

Alex was giving me strange looks, like ' _checking me out_ ' looks. I was a little uptight, but that doesn't mean I'm being rude. He is a nice guy, I can see that social, dorky awkwardness about him, like me. Unfortunately, I have to make it clear to Alex I'm gay. Right now, I'm playing a million scenarios in my head, in how to tell Sam I'm in love with her and that was before I imprinted on her! Yet, can I still be a close friend instead? The visions made it very clear I'm going to spend my life with her. Bollocks! Sod it! I do have feelings for Sam! She was sitting across from me, next to Clark. My muscles bunched, my jaw beginning to grind. Sam was laughing to his jokes. Laughing!

Taking a sip from my water, I placed it on the table. Well… that's an understatement, more like slammed it on the table! Sending vibrations along the surface. The source of the noise got me weird stares from the others. I laughed nervously.

"Sorry, placed it on the table with more force than I thought.",

"It's OK, we all have those moments." Clark chuckled. Alex turned to me.

"So Lara." I looked at him. "Sam invited me to come to the Nine Bells with her pals. Are you coming?" By chance the boss forced me to take a week off work, so I'm literally free. I did promise Sam I will hang out with her more often. It's also her little project of: _Get Lara To Be Less Shy_.

"Yeah, sure. I'll tag along. Well… Sam would be dragging me anyways. Even though my Friday is spent studying.",

"Because you can't resist me! And I swear Lara, if I got a dollar for every time you mention study, I'd be richer than you!" Sam joked. In one sense, not really, it's clear we're polar opposites. I take my studies way more seriously than Sam, but she does work to be fair. Sam just has that perfect fifty-fifty balance of work:socialising ratio. For me, it's a ninety-nine-point-nine to zero-point-one balance of work-socialising ratio.

"And as you can see, I'm stuck with a puppy for a roommate for the next three years." I countered,

"I'm an adorable puppy!" She retorted. Alison's eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Oh god! Does she think Sam and I make a cute couple already!? She's probably formulating a plan to make us confess our feelings for each other because we aren't acting on them at the moment and she wants results. I won't be surprised if she set up a betting pool! My mind quickly drifted back to my reaction between Sam and Clark, it was a bit excessive, unnecessary. Was I jealous or something? Protective? Possessive? Like Sam is mine and no one elses'. What is wrong with me? Eventually, I shrugged it off, probably me having an over reaction, over something really petty. I looked at my watch, my class is in fifteen minutes. I stood up.

"I have to go. I have to run to the library to start my report for my Sites and Artefacts module. I'll see you all tonight." Part truth, part excuse. 

"See you later Lara!" I walked off, grabbing my small backpack with all my class notes in it.

( _Samantha's POV_ )

I watched as Lara walked off. My friend seems to be acting a little bit strange, I mean, it's unlike her to just slam a bottle of water on the table. I also noted she was eyeing Clark very closely. Oh hell! If looks can kill, he'd be dead man. I swear she was glaring at him! I now know Lara is werewolf, maybe she has typical wolf traits? Something like over protectiveness or possessiveness. Lara did leave in a hurry, even if she does have class. I shouldn't be over thinking about it, I won't dwell on it too much. I'll make sure she has a blast tonight. Well come to think of it now, we all have to head for class. Oh joys, I'm definitely getting drunk tonight. We all got up from our benches, heading separate ways to get to classes on time.

For now, I decided to shrug off Lara's behaviour, but if I notice it again, I'm confronting her about it. The next thing I need, is her breaking someone's bone! I won't be too shocked because her enuanced strength will allow her to do so! And that's the last thing I need.

_ Four Hours Laters… _

_ 17:00… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London, England_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

I open the door to let myself into the flat, upon entering, I could see Lara's bedroom slightly open. Lara is here already, back from the library, I take it the straight- _A_ student is studying for that written exam next month on top of that. Lara really needs to relax! She has that test nailed if she keeps on top of her studies like that! Has she also forgotten her First Year Co-ordinator had a chat with her, specifically about her insane work ethics! Apart from disappearing once a month, Lara has this set pattern also. It's literally: Get up, Eat, Study, Exercise, Study once more (if possible), Eat again, Work (unless Lara is given days off), Sleep and Repeat. The co-ordinator, in her career has never seen such commitment to academics, well… she has, but not like Lara's case.

She told her to calm down and enjoy the First Year while it lasts! She also has Lara signed up for a HSBC Scholarship, after thoroughly and painfully going through all of whatever records there is of Lara. In a technical sense, Lara is eligible, despite the fact she has hundreds of thousands of Sterling in her Trust Fund, but refuses to use it, i.e.: her legal inheritance. She also knows Lara is working part-time and has found a second one and will start it when the semester ends! In a sense, Lara needs a little bit of financial help so she doesn't burn herself out. The scholarship will cover her academic duration and will pay for all of her tuition fees, so she's pretty much set up! I know she'll get it! Lara's academic grades are insanely consistent! It downright scares me! I kind of wonder where she gets her brains. Her mother? Father? Or both.

Walking over to the partially open door, I peeked in, seeing Lara at her desk, staring at a textbook with much intensity. Ah yes, her infamous Study Mode. When Lara in that mode, all her other enhanced senses shut down momentarily, so she possibly did not hear me come in. I hear her pen scratch as she jots down a note onto a post-it and sticks onto her wall that literally looks like a battle plan to attack Normandy again! My roommate hardly knows I'm here, so let's take advantage of that. I walked in, miraculously Lara has completely ignored me! I peek over her shoulder to see the book she's reading.

It looks like Ancient Greek Art, I see the term: Late Macedonian Period on it. To me right now, it looks like the Greeks were into their own, very old version of pornography. The figures are literally naked, minus their private areas, with no signs of clothing on the vases and jars. Hey! That gives me an idea. I was smiling evilly, also because, for once I have the upper hand. Lara begins to write another note. Time to strike.

"Studying an ancient version of porn Lara Croft?" My voice breaks her concentration, releasing her from the grip of Study Mode. Her pen flings up into the air, while she jumps out of shock, onto her desk faster than I could realise! Her actions cause a slight gust of wind, but enough to send some loose sheets of paper and post-its floating mid-air. This all happens while she yells at the top of her lungs:

"Christ Sam!" Before loosing her balance on the desk, only to hit the floor front first. Now I did not want that to happen, but Lara's resilient, she's grand. On the other hand, I was too busy wetting my pants and crying my eyes out in laughter. For the first time, I actually manage to scare the wolf! "I fucking hate you." She grumbles.

"I'm sorry, but it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up! Most of the time your Enhanced Hearing is constantly switched on. So I couldn't miss this chance!",

"I'm going to kill you later." Lara growls. She pulls herself up from the wooden floor, dusting and straightening her clothes. "So, what are the plans tonight?",

"Well… I told the others we'll meet for around six o'clock, so that gives us one hour to get ready.",

"I'm perfectly fine Sam!" Lara argued. All I did was scoff at her. I'm so going to kill her for that damn mindset of comfort over fashion. Lara isn't aware she can pull off both!

"Oh no! I'm picking your clothes out for you missy!" The British woman was about to retort. I interrupted her before she could say a word. "And you're not getting away from this!" I drag Lara by the arm, towards her wardrobe.

I scout through Lara's clothes, pulling out a black thin-strap shirt, her nicest pair of jeans and a black leather jacket that looks like it hasn't been touched. I toss them all to her. She looks hot in that! I always pictured Lara wearing a leather jacket and black suits her very well.

"Put these on. I'll even let you get away with the boots.",

"Fine. What about you?",

"I'm naturally fashionable. It's you who needs fashion advice." I grinned in triumph.

"You're going to be the death of me." I noted to myself Lara doesn't need much make-up, she can attract any guy or girl with her natural beauty alone and also her sexy figure. I guess being a werewolf has its physical advantages. I check the time on Lara's bedside clock; _5:30_.

"Come on Lara, the others are waiting for us."

We walk out of the flat, grabbing our purses and locking the door behind us. The last thing we need is a break in, with our belongings stolen. What can go wrong tonight? It's going to be a blast!

_ Thirty Minutes Later… _

_ 18:00… _

( _Scene: The Nine Bells, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Sam and I enter the bar I work in. Our eyes scanned the area for Sam's classmates and Alex. I then hear their voices coming from the right. I turn to see them all sitting around a circular table, waving at us to get our attention. I gestured to Sam to follow me, so she did. When weblog to the others, we all greeted each other. It kind of feels weird I'm not working here on my usual shifts, just sitting here like a regular customer doesn't feel right. The bartender approached us with his notepad, ready to our orders. I know him, it's my boss Blake Coleman, a middle-aged man, but he's not as intimidating as he looks. He means well and just wants to give his customers the highest quality service.

"Well, well, well." He chuckled, "How you doin' Lara?",

"I'm grand. Thanks Blake. These are a few of my friends from the college. The majority are from my roommate's course." I told him, "How's Seán? Where is he?"

"Nice to see you all. What do you want to drink?",

"Budweiser guys?" Clark suggests,

"Don't mind." I answered, it's not like I can get drunk anyway. Everyone else seems easy about it.

"So seven Budweisers and I'll throw in some chips for you all. On the house." Blake smiles, "And as for my son, he's at his Hurling training tonight."

"You're too kind boss. Hurling? Seán will have to talk me through that sport." As far as I know, it's a very popular GAA (Gaelic Athletic Association) game. It's a mix of different sports and probably the fastest game you could ever witness.

"Turn down free chips Croft, I'll have you fired." He joked and I just laughed. "Sure kiddo, I'll get him to drag you along next time." Blake walks off with our order. My eyes suddenly begin to dart around the bar, it's filling up already, but with men I'd be wary of. My muscles tighten again as I notice some of them looking at Sam. I fight back a growl that is emanating from my throat. Our order shortly arrives and we all dig into the chips. Alex, who was starting to chat me up again, asks a very direct question.

"Are you seeing anyone LC?" I choke on a chip when I heard the question. Alison pats me between the shoulder blades. I was still struggling to catch my breath, so Ali speaks for me.

"Alex, one: no, Lara isn't seeing anyone. She's still single." Alex's eyes light up a little, then his hopes and dreams come crashing down when Ali interjects one last statement. "Two: she's gay." His face falls in defeat.

"Oh." I feel sorry for him already. "That's OK. I'm glad you have come out Lara. I am a supporter of the LBGT community! Even though I'm… not into… guys." I just laugh. I do find it cute how awkward he's being, as he takes a swig of his beer.

"You don't have to be gay to support LBGT. Just accepting people for who they are is good enough." My attention is quickly diverted when I see Clark talking to Sam again. Is he desperate or what? Sam is a little bit oblivious to his advancements, I see his right hand snaking its way to Sam's. My eyes narrowed, oh no you don't! Not my mate! I take a quick drink, before slamming it on the table again, with more force compared to the first time I did it.

With my added enhanced strength, it caused my bottle to break. The sudden noise made everyone, including me to jump. OK! I openly admit, I did not mean for that to happen!

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" Alex and Alison reach for some napkins to clean up the mess and the glass shards. I'm getting angry glares from Sam. I gulp, I'm dead and Sam's going to turn me into rug made out of my pelt!

"Lara." Sam chirps as sweetly as she could manage. Yeah… she wants to bash my head into a table right now. "Mind accompanying me outside for a moment?"

"Sure." I said slowly, well knowing I'm in the dog house. We both stood up, left the gang for a while and headed out the back. I'm a dead woman! Well done Lara! And curse the fucking imprint!

_ Out Back… _

( _Scene: Back of The Nine Bells, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Sam and I stared at each other for an awkward ten or fifteen minutes, which felt like a lifetime! My friend taps her foot impatiently, expecting an answer for my behaviour. Before I could open my mouth to explain, she explodes.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT LARA!?" She screeches in a toned down, but angry manner. "Since this morning you've been acting weird! Especially towards Clark! What's he ever done to you!? You look ready to snap his neck! Not to mention, you seem really overprotective and possessive of me! Also, your eyes were darting left to right!",

"I… I…" I stuttered over my words. "It's… complicated Sam." Shoot me for the lame answer.

"What's complicated Lara? I'm not understanding you, right here and now. Are you jealous?",

"Yes!" I blurt out. Sam raises a questioning eyebrow. "No… I… God! How do I explain this?" I ask myself out loud, clutching my temple as I feel a small headache coming.

"Just out with it Lara!",

"I… if I tell you, you won't get mad?" I ask her in a rushed tone. She was still able to understand me.

"Just tell me." Sam sighed, "Is it a werewolf thing?" I groaned, you pretty much nailed it on the head.

"Yes. I… imprinted on you. It happened yesterday, after you found out my secret." Her face softened.

"In a sense, I'm your mate?",

"Yes. Also, way before that…" I pause, taking a deep breath. "Long before I even imprinted on you, I developed feelings for you. I love you Sam.",

"Lara." Sam said softly, "I love you too.",

"You do?",

"Yes. I had a feeling, we were meant to be more than friends." She smiles,

"So… will you be my girlfriend?",

"Yes to that too." I quickly wrap Sam in a tight hug, forgetting about my strength again. Sam smacks my shoulder, hard.

"I would like to breathe, thank you very much." I let her go, just smiling and looking into her eyes. Sam plants a quick peck on my cheeks.

"Coffee sometime?" I offered,

"Are you taking me out Miss Croft?" Sam teased,

"If you want to see that way." I joked, sort of. I was being kind of serious there.

"Then it's a yes. Don't be late, I do not accept tardiness.",

"Yes ma'am." We entered the bar again, everyone has long finished cleaning up the mess I caused. Alison was looking at us in particular, oh damn it! That excited glint in her eyes.

"So, what happened?" Without thinking, Sam just gives the whole thing away.

"Lara and I are officially a couple." Alison just leaps out of her seat like no one cares.

"I knew it! Finally! You two took long enough and you guys better pay up!" Half of the gang groaned, as each of them; Clark, Paula and Kristen pulled out a fifty pound note each! Sam and I just stood there, unsure of how to respond! Well I did tell myself the possibility of a betting pool. How many others now owe this student money after placing their bet? Sam, on the other hand, was just downright surprised.

"You guys actually made a bet!?",

"Yeah." Alison answers casually, "And it it turns out, I played my cards right!" And she's proud it. Kristen looks at her watch.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm having an early night. Have a class in the morning and an MCQ to study for." Alex, Clark, Paula and Alison stood up as well.

"I agree with Kristen. You guys having an early night?",

"That is probably-" Then Sam cuts me off,

"Nah, Lara and I will stay another bit." Everything clicks, I see where this is going. The others feel like they're intruding and want to give myself and Sam some space. Just go with it.

"Hanging back won't hurt. I'll ensure we make it back to the flat safe and sober." Sam just pouts at me when I emphasise sober. Too bad Sam. The gang leave, waving goodbye, promising to see us in the morning. Soon enough, it was just myself and Sam.

_ Three Hours Later… _

_ 21:00… _

Sam burst out laughing after I forcefully told her my story of locking Winston in the freezer. I annoyingly pouted at her, she managed to break me, threatening to tell all her classmates in her course, of the embarrassing tales of my childhood. Sam knows how to use blackmail right. Roth, you are so dead when you show your face at the flat. I stopped to sip my water, so did Sam. I promised to tell her one more tale of my youth, if she swore not to buy another glass of any form of alcohol. She conceded. I cleared my throat.

"So, apart from my parents sparking my interest in archaeology, my first historical find did as well.",

"What was it?" Sam asked me, interested.

"You're looking at it." I pointed my finger at the jade necklace. Sam stared at it in awe, probably admiring the shape, the crafting. I began to explain it to her. I think the jade is of Asian origin, but it's obvious, what other countries out there have the expertise to craft and be abundant in Jade? The question of how it got in England was beyond me. Maybe explorers of the Spanish and Portuguese colony during The Age of Exploration? I roughly dated it to be fourteen-hundred, if not, it's much older or younger than I originally thought. "I found the jade on one of my father's digs, with some begging and Roth convincing him to let me tag along. As soon as I set foot on the site, I grabbed my brush and spade, began digging not caring about getting down and dirty." My friend, now girlfriend I should say, giggled a little.

"Was it just your father and Roth?",

"No, father had students with him. Some under and post-graduates, I mean Masters and Post Doctorate students and some assistant archaeologists. They were looking at me stupid because they expected me to be all prim and proper, some little girl forced to go out.",

"You proved them wrong.",

"Well getting down in the dirt without complaint was good enough for them. As I was saying, I began to dig, like father taught me. Kept going, getting deeper and deeper until I saw a glint of dark green. I managed to get it out from the dirt, cleaned it and was so excited I ran to Roth because I couldn't find father. That's how I got to keep it. Father argued a bit with his colleagues, but they gave in." I finished my tale of finding my jade necklace.

"What about the binding holding the necklace?" Sam questioned,

"Mother made that for me. She knew after that, I wanted to learn nothing but History, be like father.",

"And what about the penguin pyjamas thing?" I began to blush, my cheeks going red. I did purposely leave that out.

"Let's just say, it was very early in the morning, my father was heading out and I just ran down the stairs. I knew I didn't have time to change.",

"That's so adorable!" Sam squealed. I sighed, she's never going to let this go. There goes my dignity. My hand moved towards the basket that usually has chips in it, I was a little hungry. Sometimes, I hate the fact I have a fast metabolism. I felt nothing in the basket and unconsciously let out a defeated, puppy-like whine, which Sam found very adorable. Guess there are some characteristics of my werewolf side that is ' _cute_ '. I can't believe I internally said that.

"You sounded so cute when you whined! There is so much potential for canine puns." She was grinning evilly,

"You start them and I'll break up with you!",

"Touché. I take it you're hungry? More chips then?" I nodded very quickly. "Chips it is." Sam got up from her seat, heading towards the bar and catching my boss' attention. They were talking, Sam ordered more chips and chose to wait at the counter. My ears then picked up a group of near-to drunk men, they seem to be in their early and late twenties. They look like trouble, better keep an eye on them. They were talking loudly, one of them laid eyes on an unaware Sam. He actually wolf-whistled, which she paid no heed to. Good one, if she turned, she'd be giving the guy a clear signal. He tried continuously to get her attention, but nothing worked. Sam just continued to ignore him.

Annoyed at the fact he was being ignored, the short, black haired lad stood up, boldly approaching Sam, who was still waiting for the chips. I actually growled this time, but I waited until Sam was showing some uncomfortable body language. I didn't want to start a rouse too soon. Sam looked, who was now facing the unknown lad, she didn't want to be too rude, but gave him an awkward smile. They were talking. That's when the lad made a wrong move. He put his hand on Sam's, talking about forward, but Sam is mine! And mine alone! Angry at him for touching my mate, I stood up, storming to him. Before I knew it, I was at the counter, standing between him and my girlfriend.

"Hey! What's your problem mate!?" He exclaimed,

"My problem MATE, is you were getting all hands and horny on my girlfriend!" If I didn't imprint on Sam, I'd be less direct and more gentle, but I did and he just crossed the line.

"I didn't take this beautiful Asian woman to be a dyke." Sam gased. I began to grind my teeth, my muscles tightened. That is extremely offensive and the words of a homophobe. He still continued, "But maybe it's just an act so I'd just leave. I have seen this being done many times." He gave a cocky grin. "Not out of the way sweet cheeks." He attempted to walk forward, but I stopped him in his tracks my smacking my fist down on the bar counter, blocking his path. The noise should've given him the message to: ' _Walk away. Last warning._ ' But no, like all idiotic people, they ignore the warnings.

"Come on!" The six foot five inch lad looks over my shoulder. "Hey baby, help me out here.",

"Sorry mister, but this is my girlfriend." She said sweetly and innocently,

"This is all an act. Now let me take you out somewhere." The young lad pushes me aside, nearly making me lose my balance. Sam steps away, only to be grabbed roughly by her wrist. That move angered me.

"Don't touch her!" I growled. Moving at a speed he couldn't comprehend, I didn't care if wasn't in control of my strength, because this guy deserves it! I brought my fist up, squaring him solidly in the face. All I see then, is chaos ensuing.

( _No POV_ )

A man hidden in the corner of the bar, was watching the drama unfurl. He had a notepad on him, he was jotting down information, anything his hearing could pick up. He noted the inhuman strength the Englishwoman showed, the speed was faster than the quickest athlete in existence. He also wrote down a word, but with a question mark next to it.

 _ **"Werewolf imprinted?"**_ A werewolf who imprinted could be a problem and make the mission all the more riskier. That was when the name of the werewolf, that he and his team were going to hunt and kill, was yelled out.

"Lara!" He wrote down the name, a fine lead, with a name he can get more information. They'll be ready, they won't go in blind. The last kill nearly ended in disaster, the old man Croft was stronger than he looked, ripped apart half the squad, only one man, the tenth soldier, infiltrated the Manor successfully, before finishing him with a bullet through the heart when others failed. Thankfully Croft was unprepared and not in his cursed wolf form. That was the year two-thousand-and-two.

That mission was different, Croft knew of their existence, he was searching for a key to immortality, they were too. Even if they were focused on the Star Phenomenom, he had to be eliminated after getting too close to one of their members and just being a thorn in the organisation's backside, his execution was ordered. The spy finished writing down the name:

 ** _"Lara Croft. Attends University College London."_** They have her now, she'll have no hope of surviving them. This monster will join her family. He picks up his cell phone.

 _"Report."_ ,

"Lieutenant Jenkins, sir!" He whispered,

 _"What is it officer?"_ ,

"Target has been acquired. I repeat, target acquired.",

 _"Excellent, get back to base."_ Jenkins ordered,

"Yes sir." Placing the phone and notepad into his coat pocket, he got up, walking pass the ensuing bar fight that Lara was handling pretty well despite some minor injuries and exited the bar. He sat into his car and drove off. He couldn't wait to begin the hunt.


	7. A Werewolf's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara's attackers reveal themselves, endangering Roth and Sam. Not only that, their enemies incite the full rage of the Werewolf.

_"And all the kids cried out:_

_"Please stop, you're scaring me."_

_I can't help this awful energy,_

_God damn right, you should be scared of me,_

_Who is in control?"_

\- Halsey; _Control_

* * *

Chapter 7: A Werewolf's Anger

* * *

( _Lara's POV_ )

I let another one of the guy's friends charge at me, my knees were bent, getting ready. When the man was close enough, I ducked underneath him, when he tried to grab me. Instead, I grabbed his legs, wrapping my arms around them, spear tackling him. Illegal in rugby, but who says you can't use it in self-defence? I flung him over my shoulder, landing on the floor with a sharp ' _thud_ '. He'll have a wonderful concussion, it doesn't look like he broke his neck. Out of the five eejits that attempted attack me, one was left: the guy that touched Sam. No one makes physical contact with Sam but me, or the exception of some friends that I think are worthy enough.

I walked over to him, he tried to steady himself by clutching the bar counter, he didn't think my fist to have some whack behind it. Once I was near, I caught him by the collar. I drew my back my fist, preparing to knock him out altogether. Glaring at him, right into his eyes, I let a growl emanate from my throat. He gulped in fear.

"Lara! Stop! Enough!" Sam yelled, trying to calm me down, soothe my anger. Before I knew it, two officers walked in.

"Police!" One of them bellowed, "Let him go!" My fist was still drawn, I still have a chance to give him one more blow.

"Do as they say Croft." Blake begged, which is unusual for a gruff man like him. I glanced at Sam, who was giving me pleading eyes.

"Release him miss. We won't press charges." I sighed, so I released him from my grasp. He fell to the wooden floor with a solid ' _thud_ '. Sam winced, probably wasn't as gentle as she expected. "But we are in need of a statement from you." I groaned. Well done Lara. Well fucking done.

_ Two Hours Later… _

_ 23:00… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

After I gave my statement, Sam and I decided to leave the bar. Thankfully my little ruckus didn't cost me my job, Blake did notice on the sideline, I was being protective of Sam. He quickly put two and two together. I swear I did hear him mutter under his breath: " _Fucking finally!_ " Seriously, how many people were expecting myself and Sam to come out as a couple? There was a freaking betting pool in Sam's class too! And I wasn't charged for assault, just got a warning for my dangerous behaviour, saves a little hair loss for Roth. By the time they came, Blake explained to them, there was an act of self-defence and borderline sexual harassment upon Sam.

I'm now sitting on the couch, Sam was off getting the First-aid Kit before I could explain to her, the other werewolf abilities I have. To Sam at the moment, she's more worried at the fact I got hit by a bottle in the arm, feeling the sharp pain as some of the shards cut my skin. Yet I shrugged it off like it was nothing because my adrenaline was in overdrive. Soon enough, Sam came strutting in with the kit.

"I'm so thanking you for making me sit through the three-hour First-aid session last month." She told me, as she opened the box. Tell her Lara! Your wounds are gone at this stage!

"Told you it will come in handy." I smirked, but mentally punching myself. Ah sod it! She'll figure it out when she sees it herself.

"Now, where was that wound?" Sam located my ' _wounded_ ' arm, only to frown in confusion and curiosity when she expected to see the injury, there was nothing but my fully healed skin. Not a mark, or scratch, even a scab from dried blood. There was no evidence or trace of it. "Lara, what? You were struck on the arm with a glass bottle! How…",

"Accelerated Healing has its perks." I told her too causally. It only got me a whack on the head. "Ow! What was that for!?" I whined, rubbing the side of my head, where Sam struck me.

"For not telling me that!" Sam scolded, like she was giving out to a dog. Wait! I am a dog in one sense! "Do you realise how scared I was! Thinking your wound could've been infected!" I stared at my friend turned lover sheepishly.

"Sorry?" Well that came out as more of a question than an apology. Sam huffed in slight annoyance, but yet, she forgave me for withholding certain werewolf information. Sam put the First-aid Kit back and then threw herself on the couch.

"Lara?",

"Yes Sam?" I looked at her in the eyes,

"Well um… the Student's Union have organised a Christmas Ball for the First Years. I wondering…" Sam trailed off. I know where she's going with this.

"You want me to be your date?" I said to her. All she did was nod. "Sure. I'll just have to check if it's not on a night of the Full Moon. What date is it set for?",

"December twenty-second." I took out my phone, opening the application I use for the moon phases. I scrolled through the dates, looking for the twenty-second. If the date falls on the night of a Full Moon, I will feel so bad! She understands though, she knows the monster I become in that form! I then smiled with relief. The Full Moon is on the fourteenth, the twenty-second is a Waning Crest, just moving out of its Last Quarter phase.

"Good news Sam, I'll be able to go with you." Sam fist-pumped the air excitment, "Early warning though, I'll have to disappear on the fourteenth. That's when the Full Moon is set." Sam put a comforting hand on mine,

"Don't worry Lara. We'll sort something out. We have a month to prepare for it." That is comforting I guess. I shifted myself over so I could snuggle into Sam, god she's like a walking cushion! She's so comfortable!

"Hey Lara? Are you ill?",

"What? No? Why?" I ask her, my words coming out very quickly in a panic.

"It's just… your body. It's really warm, you're literally like the sun." Ah, I know where she's coming at and why she thinks I'm suffering from a fever.

"Um… another werewolf thing I didn't tell you. Our body temperature is slightly higher than that of a human's. A normal person's body temperature is like thirty-seven degrees celsius, mine would be forty-two degrees. Higher then when I turn into either the first or second wolf form.",

"No wonder you're hardly wearing warm winter clothes!" Sam exclaimed, "Seriously Lara, I'm going to make you write a list of all your werewolf traits and abilities so I won't have to worry and yell at you over small things like this!" She's worse than mother! All I could do was laugh at her. What is Sam doing to me? She's helped find a more looser side of me, a side I didn't think I had. "Doesn't matter. At least you can keep me warm for the winter.",

"Excuse me! I'm not a blanket!" I argued,

"You are to me and you love me." She teased playfully,

"I love you too." I advanced forward to her, kissing her on the lips.

_ Six Days Later… _

_ 10:30… _

_ 5th December 2010… _

( _Scene: Centre of London, London_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

I dragged Lara around London store to store, looking for a dress that would suit her for the ball. Lara was arguing with me that she has a test to study for, which I told her can wait another day because she has that test nailed! Her freaking enhanced intelligence has helped her with that! And! And her photographic memory! I don't see why she's worrying! It's not like she's going to cry over a ninety-nine percent! I swear if she gave me one pound Sterling for every single freaking time she mentions it, I'll be rich as her! I managed to win the argument by bribing her with tea and Jaffa Cakes, like bribing a dog with a treat. I'm an evil girlfriend.

I also felt Lara needed a wardrobe upgrade, all her clothes are for comfort, going out casually. I swear some of those she can wear on a dig! I went through her clothes once and I'm pretty sure I saw a military grade pants in there too! I'm guessing it's from Roth a while back, long before we met. Also, who wears cargo pants to college!? God! I can imagine how hot and sexy Lara would look in a military uniform! No Sam! Draw the line! Focus on the primary mission. I took Lara by the hand, dragging her to the next shop; _Top Shop_ is a chance, only to stop when I heard her stomach growl.

I thought I cooked breakfast for both of us two hours ago! I'm still full from that fry! How is Lara hungry again!? Lara! If there is another werewolf trait you haven't told me about, you're in the dog house! Lara was looking at me shyly. Oh yes, she left out some vital information. You know what, I may as well write a book and call it: _A Guide To Caring For Your Werewolf Girlfriend_. I turned to Lara and crossed my arms.

"Lara. Care to confess?",

"I ah… need to consume more calories than the average human." She said meekly,

"Oh please don't tell you're like Clark Kent who needs to eat ten thousand calories! You will drain out my bank account!",

"What? No! That's not what I mean. You see, the average calorie intake is two thousand, but because of… you know, I have to eat more. My metabolism is faster than normal." She explained and I seem to get the gist of it. Damn! Who knew she could eat so much! Her body breaks down food fairly fast. I wonder does alcohol have any effect on her at all? Lucky her.

"I'm guessing you need to eat twenty-five hundred calories a day?",

"Roughly twenty-eight hundred. On a night when I'm going to turn into werewolf form, phase two, I need three thousand. Borderline thirty-two hundred if needs be. My first form doesn't use up much energy.",

"I envy you Lara. You need all that and still look like a model.",

"Intensive exercise helps too." All I did was roll my eyes. After all this time, why didn't Lara tell me she has to consume more calories than the average human? I have no problem with her eating a large meal in front of me. Maybe she's self conscious of doing so in public and tries to survive on human sized portions? Mental note: purchase high calorie foods for Lara. I better make sure she takes an energy bar or drink with her next time, if her metabolism acts like an never ending machine breaking down her food.

"Here's the deal sweetie, last shop, then we'll take a lunch break."

Lara pondered a bit. She acts like an annoyed puppy when it comes to shopping! Her idea of shopping is purchasing hobby magazines, buying books, spending money to go to a museum or an Archaeology Conference, even go to the library! But the deal I offered is fair! She can't reject that!

"You're insufferable." She groaned. I bet she was going to whine. I would risk a break up just to throw in a pun! Hm, funny, that's the exact line she said when we first met. Oh well, I win. I grabbed Lara by the collar, dragging her into the shop. "Shit! Fuck! Sam easy! That hurts!" Lara gently placed her hand on my wrist so she has some form of balance, but at the same time, doesn't fracture my wrist. Lara's complaining got some weird stares by the general public. What do you expect from young lovers? It's normal to be weird!

_ One Hour Later… _

_ 11:30… _

( _Scene: Starbucks, Centre of London, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I happily drank my tea and eating a toasted sandwich, that really eased the growls of my stomach. Sometimes, I hate having a fast metabolism. Perhaps I should tell Sam every single detail of werewolf traits and abilities, I can imagine the number of times I'm going to be yelled at or scolded like a dog for not mentioning things. I may as well make Sam have a heart attack for some fun. Sam was on the phone, guessing she's updating her parents. If I'm right, her father Mr. Nishimura is a powerful, wealthy business man and owns a large media company. He's Japanese. Her mother then has to be Portuguese. I hope Sam hasn't mentioned that she's in a relationship. I'm too terrified if they somehow find out I'm a werewolf, they probably won't hold back in putting me down or outing me to the world with the headline:

**_"The Supernatural Is Closer Than We Think!"_ **

I shook at the thought of being captured and put in a laboratory. That could be another possibility if the world finds out what I am. Scientists can try, but they and the government, hell! Even the military would have to fight through Roth to get to me, even Winston, stubborn old butler, will stand his ground.

"OK dad, mom. I have to go. Bye! And I love you!" Sam finished speaking to her parents and hung up. Her parents may not be as bad as they seem. I guess they're just very busy, but of course, it led to Sam feeling neglected as a child and now, Mr and Mrs Nishimura are trying to make amends with their daughter. It's a shame I couldn't have that sort of time with father. "Sorry about that Lara.",

"It's fine Sam. How are your parents?",

"They're grand. Dad's media business is still going strong. Ah… yes. My… um… parents said they would like to meet you during the Christmas Holidays." I spit out my tea.

"What!?" Sam looked at me sheepishly. "Sam!" I tried not to growl at her.

"Well… I may have slipped my tongue in mentioning that I'm in a relationship.",

"Sam! It's your parents! Your father is a millionaire, running a whole media! And your mother was respected model! Do you know how terrifying that is!?" Sam attempted to counter my statement.

"Your parents were well known too! Your family dates back to the old British Landed Gentry!",

"I know how far my family name dates back. In fact, it goes back far as King Arthur's rule." I grumbled, thinking of going off on a genealogy tangent. Never mind, scrap it. "But that's not the point! They were controversial figures in archaeology! CONTROVERSIAL!" I repeated, "My father was ridiculed amongst his peers!",

"Sweetie, they'll like you! Trust me, my mom and dad aren't aren't as scary as they look or sound." Sam said, trying to calm me down. There's nothing more terrifying in life than being introduced to your friend's turned lover's parents. Will they actually approve of this relationship? They're not homophobic? It won't really matter because I imprinted on Sam, so they can't really separate us. I'll go through hell and high water for Sam. Although, will they like me? They'll wonder how Sam and I befriended each other since we are total polar opposites! Without warning, my phone went off. I fished around my pocket looking for it, once I found it, I answered.

"Hello?",

_"Lara! It's Roth."_ Who else do I know has that think northern accent?

"Hey Roth. What's up?",

_"Say, I was thinking of taking you and Samantha out for a small hike around Section Six of Capital Ring."_ ,

"Wimbledon Park on Arthur's Road? Sounds nice. Let me ask Sam, two minutes." I turned to Sam. "Sam!",

"Yes Lara?",

"Are you interested in tagging with myself and Roth for a small hike?",

"Sure. Sounds fun." I turned my attention back to Roth.

"That's a yes Roth.",

_"Great! What time will I pick you two lassies up?"_ I looked at my watch, it's _13:00_ now, it will be twenty minutes, half an hour at most to get back to the flat. Sam and I will want to rest then and I can squash in a little study.

"Shall we say three o'clock?",

_"Prefect. See you later!"_ ,

"Bye Roth." Sam and I got up from our seats. More shopping to suffer through, Sam promised one last store and we can head back to the flat. Please kill me. We headed for the door, at the same time, a man was coming in towards us. I did notice the man in the trench coat walking in the opposite direction towards us, but I failed to realise how close he was and our shoulders bumped. He moved at an angle, looking awkward.

"Sorry miss!" He apologised. I just waved my hand.

"It's OK sir." And we left.

( _No POV_ )

The same man who was spying on Lara for several weeks now, pulled out a cell phone and called his superior.

_"Report agent."_ ,

"The target has been tagged." He confirmed,

_"We have a clear signal from the tracker. Return to base agent, good work."_ ,

"Right away sir." After shutting off his cell phone, the unnamed man turned on his heel, leaving the café to return to base; as his Lieutenant ordered.

_ One Hour Later… _

_ 14:00… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

We finally made it back to the flat. To be honest, I never felt so relieved! Last time I had to suffer shopping was with mother. Then the thought of her made me a bit upset, I try not to think about her with good reason. Roth tells me constantly it's not my fault, I somewhat think it is, and father is to blame too. He should've told me! Her death could've been avoided! I mean, she did marry my father, probably soon learning he was a werewolf. She could've left him, but no, she stood by him, not afraid. Sometimes, I think Sam is like her, she isn't afraid of me, she didn't run.

I decided to take my mind off it by reading one of Dr James Whitman's articles. Sam dumped the bags in her room, we'll sort them out later. Sam on the other hand, was finishing an assignment on her laptop, I think that one is due before the semester ends. She's nearly finished it. Thank god, I hate procrastinating, I'm not a last minute person. I stopped for a minute to take out a Jaffa Cake from my bedside drawer. I chewed mechanically on the biscuit as I read the article.

_ Fifty Minutes Later… _

_ 14:50… _

Sam and I were startled at the sound of a car horn, but of course, it's just Roth. He's here early, that's just him though. I closed the article that I borrowed from the college library. I still have a few books to return and the librarian is getting a little bit pissed off with me. Note to self: return the books I'm finished with before I get fined or worse, kicked out altogether, meaning go find another library to use. I got up from my bed, putting on a pair of runners and jacket. Sam did the same and left the flat.

Once we got outside, Sam shouts without warning:

"I call shotgun!" What? Oh now I know. I'll just let her take the front seat, like I care really. Sam can act childish sometimes, but to be fair, she brings out my childish side too. Roth reversed out of his parking space and we headed off into the direction of Capital Ring.

_ Forty-four Minutes Later… _

_ 15:34… _

( _Scene: Capital Ring - Section 6, Wimbledon Park, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Roth brought his jeep to halt after finding a parking space. I haven't been to Wimbledon Park, but it looks like a really nice place to stroll around for a moments peace and quiet. A river ran through the park as well, there was a soothing sound from it as the river flowed through the land. There was a few people around, joggers, the odd hikers, walkers, dog-walkers, families. I have to thank god this isn't a day for a Full Moon.

"Come on lass. Let's take a stroll." Myself and Sam followed Roth as we begun our stroll around the park.

_ Five Hours Later… _

_ 20:34… _

The three of us were deep into the park, I looked at the night sky. It's getting dark already! Guess we were enjoying the walk so much we lost track of time. Happens often though, when Roth and I are hiking, we usually stop to make camp. We were enjoying the view from the Himalayan Mountains, I was fifteen? Roth and I were admiring the stars, so much we forgot to set up the tents and it was dark. Thankfully there was a sheltered ridge along the side of the mountain we were on, so we just made a fire and watched the sky. It was also when Roth taught me the star constellations. I never forgot them. I looked up, hoping to see one, but only the North Star. It's best to wait till eleven or midnight. Most of the stars will be noticeable by then. Roth's voice broke my train of thought.

"It's late. We should get back to the jeep.",

"You're right." I agreed. "Let's head back." As we headed back for the car park, I felt Sam clutching my arm tightly. She's scared of the night, I don't blame her. I think she's a bit frightened after I killed Jake in the middle of the night. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap, also picking up an unfamiliar smell. Roth noticed my muscles tightening and he went on guard too. Despite retiring a few years ago, his military skills as a Naval Officer never left him.

"Show yourselves!" He demanded.

The next thing we knew, a group of men burst out for nowhere, brandishing pistols and rifles, any type of firearm. That is really not normal! Who are they!? A gang? A militia? What do they want? We raised our hands. Don't start another ruckus, we're clearly outnumbered. Another man came forward, their leader I'm guessing. They were all wearing a uniform with a strange symbol on their left arm. It's like a shield. What are they? A paramilitary then? A cult?

"What do you want?" Judging by Roth's voice, he's in his tough military persona.

"What we want, is that mutt you've been protecting for so long." He said, pointing his finger at me. Well he's not sugar coating anything. Do they know I'm a werewolf? Where did they… how did they find us!? The leader raised a device, it looked like a tracker or a GPS. All he did was grin. "You were tagged mutt." They placed a tracker somewhere on me! My pocket perhaps? The way he even says it makes me feel like I'm an animal, not human. He must have a deep hatred for werewolves. I didn't hold back in letting out a growl. All of a sudden, I felt Sam's grip being pulled away from me.

"Let me go!" I turned to see Sam being dragged by one of the soldiers. He laughed.

"Time to have some fun. Shall we pretty lady?" He had her pinned against the tree, his hand moving seductively towards her waist. Last straw, he's asking for a death sentence! And will not feel bad about killing.

"Let her go you bastard!" I leaped,

"Lara no!" Roth yelled, but too late, as I got a butt of a rifle to the side of my head. I fell back, feeling fazed. Ignore the headache, Sam needs you. I can hear her cries for help, that man is touching her. I don't know is it sexual assault or rape, but it's all the same to me. No one touches my mate! My pain was replaced with anger, building up to rage. I pulled myself up onto my knees. I'm going to show them who's really a monster and they should very much consider running for their lives, if they value it. I'm holding no restraint! I will kill them all! Tear their limbs from their bodies!

"You still standing?" The leader chuckled, "Put her down." Let them try. In my rage, my bones were twisting and contorting, my jaw elongating. I'm not going to be put down without a fight. Without warning, I turned, leaping onto the closest unfortunate soldier, my jaw gaping open to latch onto someone's neck. My transformation into my second form was faster than normal. Last thing I heard, was screaming.

( _Samantha's POV_ )

The soldier who was about to rape me turned all of a sudden, firing his rifle wildly, like he can't even aim straight. I could hear screaming, flesh being torn. Roth appeared next to me, knocking out the soldier with a solid fist. He's definitely a military man. Wait, where's Lara? We heard a howl, I saw Lara in her other werewolf form and I dare say, it's terrifying! Lara stood on her hind legs, howling once more, I could see the claws, long and sharp, made for scratching and tearing off flesh. She can easily swipe a fully grown man to the side! Her coat was different too, it was a very dark grey, her eyes were gold, way more intense in comparison to first wolf form. Instead of a full circular or oval pupils, it was nothing more than thick black slit.

So this is the monster she's afraid of becoming on the Full Moon. First time, I actually feel that fear, but wait, how did she turn? It's not a Full Moon tonight! Is it possible for her turn out of anger? Rage? Did I trigger it? Roth grabbed my hand.

"Come on Sam! We need to get out of here!",

"What about Lara!?" I countered,

"Lara is a state of rage! We will be no help to her if she kills us." I looked at him questioningly. He sighed, "I know you're worried, so am I. But if she truly turned out of anger, she won't listen to us! She has no restraint, remorse or humanity. Please Sam, we'll find her again." I turned back to see Lara ripping some man in half, blood covered the ground, torn limbs tossed into the river wherever. Internal guts and organs were scattered. Lara is really behaving like a true monster. I wanted to throw up. This isn't Lara! For a split second, I saw Lara's prized jade necklace on the ground. She'd be broken if it was lost, so I grabbed it, stuffing it into my pocket as Roth and I begun to run, sprinting as fast as we could manage. I'm guessing the soldiers who attempted to kill Lara ran as well.

Myself and Roth ran as fast as we could, we both heard howling. Oh no! Is Lara coming after us!? How can she deal with all those soldiers so quickly? I could hear thumping sounds behind us. It's Lara, gaining ground and fast. We both skidded to halt when she leaped in front of us. Damn it! I can just see the car park. Lara growled threateningly at us, her sharp teeth bared and ears pinned back. Saliva was also dripping from her jaws. She actually snarled at us. So this is what it feels like to be trapped in a monster film. To Lara, she just sees us potential prey, she doesn't recognise me or her father-figure. Roth stood in front of me with a protective arm, he had an army combat knife out, but would he hurt Lara? She's like a daughter to him.

I made Roth lower his arm. This is stupid and suicidal, but maybe Lara is still in there. Maybe she'll listen to me. I carefully stepped forward, keeping my body language non-threatening.

"Sam no!" Roth hissed. I ignored him, Lara is in there! She just needs a little help bringing herself out.

"Lara? Can you hear me?" All she did was growl, preparing to pounce on me. I need to be firmer. "Lara I know you're in there." Her jaws snapped as a warning, a warning I ignored.

"Sam you can't reason with her!" Said Roth, worryingly and who still had his knife drawn. "She won't listen to you in that form!",

"I know you won't hurt me Lara. A part of you is still human, it's what separates you from the beast." The gap was closing. I slowly raised my arm. "I know you still blame yourself for your mother's death, but it's not your fault!" Lara growled, stepping back, but still ready to leap. I got to be careful now, otherwise, she'll kill me without hesitation. Wait! That's it! Lara promised she would never hurt me!

"It's getting dangerous Samantha." Roth warned. I'm not giving up on Lara. I know I can get through to her.

"You're not a monster Lara. A part of you knows that, but you trap yourself in the past. Let it go. Come back to me Lara. You made a promise that you would never hurt me. I love you sweetie." Slow step forward, my hand was in reach of Lara's head. I reached out. "I'm not afraid of you." I rubbed Lara behind the ear, the same way I did it as if she was in her first wolf form. Next thing that happened, I felt a claw on my wrist, which quickly changed back to a hand. Soon enough, I was touching Lara's cheek. She reverted back to her human form! I got through to her!

"Sam." She whispered. Suddenly, Lara collapsed into my arms, clearly exhausted. I caught Lara, holding her tight. Roth took off his jacket, putting it over her, to keep her warm from the cold.

"I… have not seen such a thing since Amelia managed to do that with Richard." I just looked at him, confused at what he meant. I wonder what did happen if a similar situation ocourted during her parents time. Did Lord Croft turn out anger too? Please don't tell me the Crofts have anger issues! "Let's get Lara back to the manor. It's more secure there." Roth picked up Lara, as we ran for the jeep. Hopefully, we won't run into those Werewolf Hunters again for a while, but Lara did do a good job in lowering their numbers, they'll have to regroup. I hope she doesn't feel sorry for killing them, because they deserved it! I finally get to see Croft Manor, I wish I had my camera. Why is it I forget my camera for anything exciting?

Once we got to the jeep, I sat into the back seat, as Roth laid Lara down, so her head was resting on my lap. Roth quickly sat into the driver's seat, putting in his keys, turning on the ignition. He slammed down on the pedal, reversing, then driving off. Thinking about it now, I really got more than I bargained for in Semester One of First Year. I'm definitely leaving all this shit out when I meet my parents.

"Consider yourself lucky Samantha, my shovel talk will have to wait." Is he seriously joking in this situation!? But I guess we could do with lightening the mood after what happened. The fact we were nearly Lara's next meal.

"I look forward to it Roth." I answered gamely. All the Naval veteran did was chuckle.


	8. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets to see the childhood home Lara grew up in, but sadly, the peace doesn't last as Sam is taken by then enemy that wants to kill Lara.

_"I will look for you, I will find and I will kill you."_

\- Liam Neeson; _Taken_ (2008)

* * *

Chapter 8: Taken

* * *

_ Fifty Minutes Later… _

_ 21:24… _

( _Scene: Croft Manor, Surrey, England_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

Roth braked outside the large, black gates of Croft Manor. At the centre of the gates, was a large ' _C_ ', short for Croft in fancy, calligraphic style. He got out of his jeep to open them. He typed in a code on the keypad, so obviously the gates are automatic. As they opened, Roth was making his way back to the driver's seat. I had quick glance at Lara, she is still soundly asleep, damn! The rage-triggered transformation really drained her. In a selfish sense, I'm glad I triggered it for her, even if she didn't imprint on me, the result would've been the same. If Lara didn't turn, we'd all be dead and her head would probably be some prized trophy on a wall for that sick hunter.

The Naval veteran navigated through the driveway, so I peeked out the window. My jaw just dropped. Croft Manor is huge! Lara resided in that during her childhood!? That's unbelievable and cool! It must worth at least $50 million, in the US at least, I'm valuing it to be roughly £4 million, if not a bit more. This is insane, plus throw in the amount of money Lara has in her trust fund! She would be placed in the Top 100 World's Richest People and she refuses to touch it! My thoughts were broken when Roth opened the door, taking Lara out of the jeep, carrying her bridal style. I too stepped out, entering the manor behind Roth.

I looked around the hall, my god! Above the large stairs splitting left and right, was a large stone or mosaic design of the Croft's family Coat of Arms! I'm spechless! A part of me felt though, was Lara lonely in this place? Hearing nothing but the echoes of your own voice? My eyes caught two large paintings. Beautifully done I must say, there was a gold plate on the bottom, carved into it was their names. My eyes widened in surprise, they're her parents! Lord Richard and Lady Amelia Croft! Wow, I must say Lara really got most of her mother's genes, she looks like her physically, yet she has her father's eyes; sharp, intense and calculating, but capable of softness too. I would like to look around upstairs, but right now, I need to be with Lara.

Then, I jumped when someone coughed behind me. I turned around, seeing the butler of Croft Manor. That's Winston right?

"Forgive me for startling you Miss…" Oh boy, here come the formalities that he has not broken himself out of.

"Just call me Sam, or Samantha. I don't mind either, don't bother with my last name." I smiled sweetly at him. I'm not sure adept he is in Japanese.

"Alright then, Miss Samantha. Roth has Lara resting in the sitting room to your left. Would you like anything to drink?" I felt a bit awkward with him asking me that, when I can make it myself. That's if I can find the kitchen. Winston wants to be helpful though, and he has been doing this years, I'd end up getting lost in the manor, finding myself in a place I should not be in. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a secret room.

"Tea would be nice Winston." He did a slight bow and walked off. How has he managed to stay here for so long? Why did all the other servants leave? Beats me.

I turned left, to the sitting room. Lara would be relieved if she saw me as soon as she wakes up. I opened the double, solid oak doors, which led to the grand sitting room. It was beautifully decorated, I take it this would be the cosiest of all the other rooms. I wonder where the dining room is? I would very much love to see Lara's childhood bedroom, unless she changed it up as she got older. I sat down on the double couch across from Lara, watching her sleep. I do hope Croft Manor is a safe enough solitude for now. I also hope Roth removed the tracker, unless it was lost when Lara turned. I'm sure I did hear her clothes rip, the tracker was mostly likely slipped into her pocket. That's a relief, they won't be able to follow us anymore. Now, Lara was dressed in her pyjamas, wrapped in a warm blanket, head resting on the pillow.

Oh shit! What are we going to do about college and lectures!? We can't go back there in case the hunters come for us! They have been tracking us, specifically Lara. I don't think they've been tracking us for long. I'm not sure, but at this stage, fairly likely they know where we live and study. Going back will put the entire college in danger and chances will increase significantly, that the college will learn Lara's secret. Last thing I can imagine, is they hand Lara over to the military where they will use her like a biological weapon! Or send her to a science laboratory to be ' _studied_ '.

I guess we'll have to risk missing out on some lectures until Roth figures out how to get these guys off our backs. Then the last issue: what do when our classmates start questioning us for our absence. We can at least, catch up on our notes since all our lecturers put them up on Blackboard. I can see why Lara resorts to making up a believable white lie. How is it I get thrown into crazy shit!? My parents will definitely be not learning about this! I will take this to my grave!

I looked up, hearing the door opened, revealing Roth. He was armed with two pistols, both holstered underneath his arms. Hopefully he may not have to use them, I do know there's a surrogate father-daughter relationship between him and Lara. He was there for her when her biological father wasn't. Roth will choose any means to protect Lara. The Naval Veteran took a seat next to me. He glanced at Lara, who is still sleeping.

"She looks peaceful." I said, to break the silence. Roth nodded in agreement.

"Aye. Poor lass wasn't expecting any of this to happen. All she wanted was a quiet life in her three years of college." His reply got me thinking.

"Would… things have turned out differently had Lara and I not met?",

"I think… even if you and Lara didn't become roommates, Destiny will find another way to make you lassies run into each other." He chuckled. I can certainly agree to that. A million different scenarios played in my head, if Lara and I hadn't met, Destiny or Fate, whatever, will just find another way to screw up our lives and make us meet. Winston entered the sitting room, with my tea on a silver serving tray. Fancy. The old butler set the tray on the coffee table. The coffee isn't mine, so I'm guessing it's Roth's.

"Thank you Winston." Smiled Roth, "Is the security set?",

"The CCTV cameras are all switched on and anything that is alarm triggered is set. You're really not taking any chances are you?" Winston said worryingly as he noted Roth's firearms. "I made a promise to Richard I will keep his daughter safe and safe I will. If I could, I'd be dragging her with me on the Naval ships, whenever I'm assigned for duty. Sit with us Winston." He gestured to the free chair. The butler just smiled and took the single chair positioned at an angle. He then leaned over and pulled out… my eyes widened. Is that a shotgun!? I'm not going to even bother asking Roth where he gets his firearms. I hope they're legal to use. Well, tell that to the hunters who were using AK-47s; well some of them. "Courtesy of Roth, Miss Samantha." He said casually, "He is not the only one who will give his life to protecting the last heir of Croft Manor." Note to myself, never underestimate anyone, regardless of their age.

"Sam," Roth called out. I turned to him, "I know you and Lara are in a relationship, but tell me this and honestly. Has Lara imprinted?",

"Yes. It happened after I found out her secret." Roth loosened a little.

"Just be careful who you hang out with. Lara will get very possessive of you and protective." I rolled my eyes,

"Saw that first hand. It wasn't pleasant."

I shivered at the thought it. It was scary to see how possessive Lara was of me! I know she would never treat me like a piece of property; it's more like: I'm her's and not to be shared with anyone. She reacted very badly to Clark. At The Nine Bells, she slammed her beer bottle on the table, but smashing it in the progress. It wasn't just Clark, it was any male. I thank the Lord she hasn't snarled at any women. Her eyes were scanning a room, left and right looking for unfortunate admirers to come near me, only to be met by the guard dog. No pun intended there. She didn't mind the others, like she was OK with them, once they didn't try anything funny.

Not to mention, the way she walked up boldly to the borderline drunk guy, being so direct with him! When he didn't take her warnings and he pushed her, that was the last straw. Lara held no restraint in giving him a fine right hook to his face. I'm sure he's still feeling it right now, as something tells me, she decided not to control her werewolf strength. My saviour was lucky not be spending a night in a cell. Imprinting, is not to be underestimated, nor its effects.

"I'm glad you came into her life Samantha. Lara has always been shy and introverted, you helped her to come out of her shell. She needed someone who is her polar opposite.",

"Kind of, but Lara has become a little more confident in herself." I stopped to sip my tea. No wonder Lara loves Winston making her tea! This is the best beverage ever! I saw some books along the shelf, Lara will be another while sleeping, but this is good for her. I got up and stared at the vast collection of books. Mostly History, but there is some English literature there too.

My eye caught the collection of Shakespeare plays and his sonnets. Didn't take the Crofts to have scholar sides to them, maybe Lara's mother liked English. I pulled out the comedy _The Merchant of Venice_. No, not the definition of a comedy you are thinking of, in Shakespeare's terms, it means there is a happy ending. Taking the book with me and remembering where it goes, I sat down and began reading it.

_ Two Hours Later… _

_ 23:24… _

My head shot up from behind the book I was reading when I heard Lara groan. Oh good! She's waking up! I put the book down on the table, walking over to her. She definitely needed that rest, though the colour on her face hasn't fully returned but Lara looks a little more energised than she was before. After she reverted back from her werewolf form, she could hardly stand, let alone keep herself conscious. She was just so exhausted. I knelt down by Lara, brushing a small strand of her brown hair off her face.

"Sam?" She said groggily. Lara's still a bit dreary, but she's coming to her senses now.

"Hey sweetie. Have a nice nap?",

"Best one ever." Lara answered blandly. "What happened?" Before I could answer, Roth came out of nowhere.

"Lara! You're awake!",

"Hello to you too, Roth." Lara sat up, removing the blanket covering her. She knew she was back home at Croft Manor. "Mind telling me what happened? Last thing I remembered: we were attacked by this militia group and Sam you were close to being…" Lara paused, her face going pale. Oh no. Roth had a grim look on his face. I filled her in on the rest of the details.

"When I was about to be raped, you turned. You attacked the hunters causing them to flee.",

"I attacked you and Roth? Didn't I?" There was pain, hurt and guilt behind girlfriend's voice. Roth and I looked at each other, wondering how we will explain this. Lara jumped to the conclusion she did, on the verge of entering a state of panic. "Oh my god! I did attack the both you!",

"Well, you didn't exactly. You never attacked us… merely threatened us werewolf style." Lara looked at myself and Roth, expecting to find any signs of injury inflicted by her.

"Your turn was rage-triggered and Sam managed to get through to you." Roth finished. Lara hummed at his statement, thinking about what he said almost.

"Funnily, I found myself… deep inside my conscience, surrounded by darkness. Then, a light broke through, I heard Sam's voice." I looked at Sam, "You were calling me and all I did was pull myself towards that light."

As cheesy as it sounds, but if that is what Lara saw then… I really don't know what to make of it! It sounds like Lara's conscience is pulled into the shadows in her Underworld form. Yes, I named that werewolf form, after the werewolves in the film _Underworld_. Without thinking, I began to yawn.

"You're tired Sam. I'll lead you to one of the guest rooms." Still in her PJs, Lara got up, bringing me to the door and opened it. I followed Lara as she led me up the staircase, turning right. It's almost second nature to her, she knows how to perfectly navigate herself around the manor. I thought she would've forgotten, yet I guess you can't really forget home. After turning left, then stopping suddenly, Lara opened a single door, revealing the large guest room. Well that's more than I bargained for, quite the size for just a guest room. My parents would pay Lara a large sum of money just to spend a few days here. Lara could make more money by making this place a B&B! Then pay extra to get a tour of the manor and get a history lesson by none other than Lady Lara Croft herself or by the last remaining staff member of Croft Manor: Winston the Bulter.

"Thanks Lara. Much appreciated.",

"You're welcome." Lara gave me a small smile. "I'll have Winston bring you a set of sleepwear and… I'll wake you for breakfast." I cocked my head then,

"You're not going to bed?",

"I slept long enough. I have plenty of energy now." I tensed a little, after what happened and everything that happened, I'm scared to be alone.

"Lara, could you stay with me? Please?" Sensing I was a little scared, Lara just replied with:

"Sure."

Winston shortly arrive with my PJs, I ran to the bathroom to change. Once I came out, I got into the bed with Lara. Damn! This is the cosiest bed I've got into! I felt Lara placing a protective arm around my waist. I let the soothing warmth of Lara's body and heart beat lull me sleep. I feel safer now.

"Goodnight sweetie.",

"Night Sam." I dozed off in an instant.

( _Lara's POV_ )

All I did was spend listening to Sam's rhythmic breathing for several hours. Soon enough, my own eyes grew heavy. Laying my head into the crook of my girlfriend's neck, I closed my eyes and sleep took over me.

_ Next Day… _

_ Morning… _

_ 10:05… _

_ 6th December 2010… _

( _Scene: Croft Manor, Surrey, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I was slowly coming out of the land of sleep. So much for staying up, but I probably needed another rest. That rage-induced transformation really knocked my energy levels down a few pegs, or a lot. This is the first time I ever felt that drained. My vision was still hazy, I could just about see a figure standing at the doorway, which was a bit fuzzy at the moment. The figure had a familiar scent though. Is that… oh shit! I leaped out of the bed, startling Sam, which caused me to become tangled up in the bedsheets. Once I got out, I fell over, landing on the floor. Very hard. Honestly, I feel more sorry for the floor than myself!

I could hear Roth laughing his heart out. Sam was probably going red with embarrassment and awkwardness. You just had to ask me to stay didn't you Sam? I let out a growl as I pulled myself up, definitely awake now. Roth was still doubled over. Now who's acting like a kid?

"Aren't you two a bit young to have sex?" We froze. Too forward!

"ROTH!" Myself and Sam yelled at the same time. He's not going to live this down. Isn't he? All he did was walk off casually after that to leave myself and Sam to change into our clothes, then come down for breakfast. Sam looked at me, a little bit flustered.

"Didn't think Roth was capable of such talk.",

"You be surprised what he is capable of." I replied, really wanting to kill him now. I saw Winston let our clothes outside the door, at least he respects our privacy. I grabbed my clothes, as well as Sam's. I tossed hers on the bed as I strode off into the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes, including a quick shower, I came out fully dressed in my dark brown cargo pants, a navy tank top and my favourite pair of boots. Roth strikes again, got them for me in my final year of secondary school for my birthday, while I was in the throes of choosing a college for my course that I knew, I wanted to do. Mother and father put aside money for me to use so I can afford an education in either of their respective universities; University of Cambridge and Oxford, but I went against them and chose University College London. I didn't want to use the money, I wanted to forge my own path, even if that meant taking the hard, high road. I still went with it.

Sam walked off into the bathroom to change, so I decided to wait for her in case, and I'm sure it's possible, gets lost in my own home, just looking for the grand staircase. I heard Sam stepping into the shower, hopefully she won't be too long, otherwise Roth will yell at me, or place a high frequency alarm outside the room to agitate my enhanced hearing. Trust me, he done that once because I couldn't get out of bed! I never forgave him for that incident. I didn't talk to him for a day, until, like Sam would do, gave me some Jaffa Cakes and tea. Another several minutes passed, my girlfriend opened the door, dried and dressed.

"About time." I teased, "Come on. Don't want to keep Roth waiting." We exited the bedroom. I led Sam back the same path we took last night. The staircase was then in view.

"Lara, sweetie." I turned my head,

"Yeah?",

"Remember when you said you'll have disappear in the fourteenth of December?" I stopped, facing Sam. Why is she bringing this up?

"Correct. Why do you ask?",

"You told me a couple of days back, you and Roth found a way to create a suppressant for your Full Moon turns.",

"Where are you coming at?" I asked,

"Why don't you make the suppressant and use that night as a test run? See if it really works!" Sam said, with some hope in her voice. I groaned, how did I forget about it!? Sam is right! Winston said there's loads of Wolfsbane in the greenhouse, maybe I can use that night to see if father is correct. He never got a chance to prove it. For a smart intellect like me, I'm acting like a bloody dumb ass and Sam isn't being a total, stereotypical, ditsy American girl. She has a point. I'll speak to Roth and Winston about it later. Right now, the Werewolf Hunters are being a needle in my backside at the moment. For all of us really. They're threatening our safety.

Sam's eyes widened when she realised something and began patting her pockets. Front and back. Her hand then reached into the right back pocket, she pulled it out, revealing a very special item of mine. I smiled as she handed it to me.

"My jade necklace!" I exclaimed, "I thought I lost it!" I tied the necklace back around my neck. It feels good to have it on me again. My neck feels bare and naked without it.

"I managed to grab it, just before you started chasing myself and Roth.",

"Thank you." I whispered, as I clutched my jade. Our little moment was cut short when Roth's voice echoed the manor.

"Lara Croft and Samantha Nishimura! Get yer asses down here before your food goes cold!" We both giggled as we made our way to the kitchen.

( _Scene: Kitchen, Croft Manor, Surrey, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I pushed the door open, letting myself and Sam in. Roth's face was slightly scowling, due to the fact we kept our breakfast hanging. It quickly softened though, so we won't be suffering a lecture about punctuality. This is what you get for living with a Navy Officer. Winston was busying himself, brewing a pot of tea for the three of us. I really hope Winston is feeding himself and taking regular breaks, I worry for his wellbeing. Ironic since I forget to take care of my own sometimes, or a lot. Otherwise, I will make him take a holiday and let him so spend time with his family for a month or two. I could leave Croft Manor locked up for some time.

Sam and I sat down next to Roth at the kitchen table, just as Winston laid our breakfast in front of us and the pot of tea. I smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Winston." He bowed slightly,

"It's no problem Lady Croft." I tensed,

"Winston, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not comfortable with that title. My first name is just fine.",

"If that is what you wish." Winston went about his own business, leaving myself and the other two as he had to attend the manor; making sure it's clean and all. Roth on the other hand was reading the newspaper, looking very concerned.

"What is wrong Roth?" I questioned. Wordlessly, he placed the paper down flat, showing the front page. I gasped, police are investigating the scene where we were attacked last night! Someone must've spotted something out of the ordinary; definitely half-eaten, mutilated bodies, torn limbs, decomposing internal organs and bullet casings! The caption on the front page read:

_"What Is Going On!?"_ Everyone is confused, police can't comprehend who is able to rip limbs with ease. Police have linked it to Jake's case, since the cause of deaths are near enough the same, yet they aren't sure if it is really connected. They're calling it a freak accident. I leaned back into my seat, is this going to be another case gone cold or will the hunters send someone in to act as a detective? The organisation can do anything! Going back to the college is suicide. They were following me for weeks, so they know where I study and most likely planted a spy to pose as a secretary or lecturer. We have to get rid of them, even if it means I have to kill them all, but I won't feel bad about it. They attacked and threatened me, Roth and Sam. Damn it, one of their men nearly raped her! Bastard, horny dog!

"The case will go cold shortly. You won't have to worry about anything Lara." Roth said,

"It's not that." I told him, "The hunters are the real problem.",

"You're right." He sighed, "We will find a way to fight them. So far they managed to evade authorities. They may have powerful connections." It somewhat explains the firepower they have and the fact some of them were wearing kevlar and SWAT style armour. Whoever they are linked with, they do not exist to mess around, but possibly have some sick goal for this world. I imagine this organisation to be no better than Hitler and his Third Reich, Mussolini and his dreams of a Fascist Italy; recreate it to be like the ancient Roman Empire. I may not know their intentions, but it's something I wouldn't like.

Pushing the dark thoughts aside, I ate my breakfast and downing my tea, surprisingly without choking. Sam and Roth finished theirs not long after. I stood up, taking my plate to the sink to wash and dry it. Speak of the devil, Winston walks in that very moment.

"My word! Miss Croft let me attend to the dishes! That is not necessary!" I ignored him on purpose, as I continued scrubbing the plate to get all the food off. Once that was done, I began drying the plate, also smirking. I enjoy testing Winston's patience. "Lara! I know you heard me!" Sam and Roth were chuckling.

"Let it go Winston. This argument is futile." Roth told him,

"I would love to hear the things you taught her Mr. Roth and what sort of influence you had on Lara. Some skills I predict that are not necessary for a Lady!" I have to intervene now, before things get heated.

"And I'm sure they will be very helpful Winston." He opened his mouth, only to pause to think of a counter statement, but nothing came. Sam laughed, Roth was chuckling and I was smirking with pride. If I couldn't beat Winston in a strategic game of Chess, I can beat him in a game of wits. Knowing he is defeated, he decided to tend to other parts of the manor. Winston walked off, muttering:

"That girl just had to inherit Lady Amelia's wits."

"Nicely played, Lara." Said Sam,

"Why thank you. Now, I like to show you where I used to kill time in my humble abode.",

"Your bedroom?" She guessed,

"The library." I corrected, "Now follow me or you'll get lost.",

"I'll stay here to read the paper in peace." Roth joked. Both of us just rolled our eyes, but left the veteran to do his own thing. I noticed Roth has his firearms on him, a bit far fetched, but in the light of our current situation, it's necessary. Thankfully Roth has a full gun license and all his weapons are legal under UK Law.

I led Sam up the stairs, turning right of the grand hall. We walked down a corridor, heading straight on leads to father's study, going left before leads to one of the entrances to the library. As we silently walked, sow thing seemed to have caught Sam's eye. I stopped, turning towards her, only to see what she was looking at, in awe. It was a replica of the full armour set, including the weapons; sword and shield, belonging to Sir Lancelot (also spelled Launcelot); one of the most famous and well-respected of the seven knights, protecting and picked by King Arthur. His father was named Galahad and was the lover of Queen Guinevere.

Ah yes, I was seven when I took the sword from the set to play with it. Let's say I got quite a scolding from mother and a long lecture from dad, after I nearly took his leg off him. I was never allowed near the statue again. Fond, but fun memories. Mother and father learned also, not to keep weapons on display in the Manor, real or not real; I could be trusted being near them. Roth did learn that the hard way. He still never forgave me for it.

"Who wore this armour?" Sam questioned,

"Sir Lancelot, but I won't bore you with the details. We're nearing the library." Walking away, we went another few stepsbefore stopping once more. To our right I noted, was the Servant's Passage, still creeps me out. It's fine once Winston is accompanying me. I put my hand on the door handle and pushed it down.

"After you." I slagged,

"You're such a Lady." Sam countered. She entered the library, I followed behind her, only to see her priceless reaction. Her jaw dropped, staring at the massive size of the room and the volume of books present, all covering various areas of history, interpretations and translations. The vast knowledge in this library could rival UCL's. Sam looked at me.

"You stayed here for hours on end, doing nothing but… reading!?" Surprised? What do you expect from a nerd/bookworm?

"Pretty much. When you don't have many… or no friends, books is what I turned to." I explained,

"You mentioned you were homeschooled.",

"Yeah. Because of my curse, you see why my parents wouldn't let me go to school… well boarding school for that matter. Once Roth entered the picture, he let me attend Secondary School. Still didn't fit in though.",

"I see. Must've been hard, with the lack of friends." Sam sympathised. All I did was shrug,

"I got used to it. In fact, I just spent time preparing myself for a life of eternal lonesome. Before my first turn though, I remember being invited to a party once.",

"What happened?" Sam sounded curious,

"I ran away, getting lost in the process because… of my interests, I couldn't relate to the other girls and they harshly teased me for my ' _tomboyish_ ' attitude. Something which both my mother and father encouraged. I wanted to be different, break the rules of Ladyship. Be an exception to society. I didn't want my aristocratic background to define me." I admitted, rubbing my arm. That action gives me a sense of security. That party was the worst day of my life. I was what? Six? It was a year after I celebrated my fifth birthday. My parents and the servants secretly set up an Egyptian themed Treasure Hunt. To be fair, I was obsessed with Ancient Egypt; learning all the districts and hieroglyphs. Best day of my life. "I sprinted far from the house, not knowing where I ended up. I cried because I was lost. Of course, being the daughter of a Lord and Lady, my absence did not go unnoticed and a police officer found me, brought me back to the manor. The event also sparked that introvert quality in me."

Sam stared at me sympathetically. She can comfort me all she wants, give me as many Jaffa Cakes and tea, but for this sort of thing, the damage has already been done. It's not that I lost my trust in people, I feared I would be unmercifully teased and poked fun at because I'm not like other girls. I wasn't into makeup, completely blind towards boys (and girls) flirting with me, I detested dresses with a vengeance; constantly complained to mother and father how impractical they were! My sports interests were… out of the normal, despite the fact I met other girls doing them. Who on Earth likes Rock Climbing? Travelling? Hiking? Shooting? Then I'm boring people to death with my knowledge of History, learning topics beyond what is taught in Secondary education. As a whole, as other people described me to be: socially awkward, nerdy, introvert, shy. Some people thought I was autistic or had Asperger's Syndrome! Like really? My parents knew I was certainly not on the spectrum.

"Roth said he was thankfully that you and I befriended each other.",

"Which did turn into something more." I joked, "I'm glad you did enter my life, you brightened it up, helped me out of shell a little. You didn't run away when you figured out I am a werewolf." Sam placed her hand on me.

"I told you already Lara; believe me, I was freaked out about it. I couldn't believe the supernatural was closer than I thought. As I told you before: I'm not afraid of you, it's only the beast inside you.",

"You really have no idea how much that means to me." I told her. Sam then noted a ladder, leading to an upper floor.

"What's with the ladder?" She asked me,

"The moveable ones? That's to get to the other books placed there." I shuddered, recalling a memory. I was accompanying father in the library, he asked me to get a book from up there. Bad luck seemed to be on my side, as I took quite a tumble. Busted my shoulder, I dislocated it. Doctors told me no intensive movement, including restrictions on my love for climbing trees. God thing the accelerated healing worked wonders, but sometimes, I still feel the odd twitch of agitation from it.

"I'm not surprised the Crofts put one in. Is your family known for being bookworms?" I smiled awkwardly and Sam took that as an instant yes. Change the subject! Before I know, she'll be interviewing me! "Come on, I'll give you a tour around the rest of the manor." We turned on our heels, heading for the door.

Just as I placed my hand on the door handle, a piece of cloth covered in what smelled like Chloroform, was placed over myself and Sam! The cloth covered our mouths and noses, it happened so fast! We couldn't scream for Roth as our voices were muffled. I grew lightheaded, the chemical took effect as it entered my system. My whole world was going dark. Too weak to fight, I let it take me.

_ Two Hours Later… _

_ 12:10… _

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, hearing a voice, a panicked voice no doubt. It sounded far away, but I could recognise it. Roth. I groaned, slowly pulling myself up, I officially hate Chloroform. I opened my eyes, he was standing over me, Winston looking sick with concern and worry. I sat up, a bit too quickly. I got a little dizzy.

"Easy lass. Not too quick." He soothed, "Winston and I grew worried when neither you or Sam left the library." My senses jolted when upon hearing Sam's name.

"Sam! Where is she!?" I was met with sad eyes by both of them. No! Oh no! Please no!

"Sam wasn't here, by the time we reached the library. When we opened the door, we just saw you unconscious." I was quick to find the problem. I clenched my fists, standing up. The hunters are truly playing with fire now.

"They took her!",

"Lara?" Said Roth in a worrying tone, more for me really.

"THE FUCKING BASTARDS TOOK HER!" I yelled, filling the room. "I'M GOING TO TEAR THEM APART!",

"You don't even know where she is!" Roth countered, trying to get me to come back to my senses. "And no! You can't track her down like a blood hound. They used something to cover their scent." This angered me further.

"FUCK!" I vented my anger by tossing several rows of books off their shelves. Winston winced at my anger, Roth stood there, unshaken but sad, wishing he could do something to help me.

"I promise you Lara. We will find Sam and end this madness." Roth promised and I know he'll keep it.

_ Same Time… _

( _Scene: Unknown Location, England_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

I woke up. I absolutely hate my fucking life. I knew the hunters were on us again. God! How did they know where to find Croft Manor? Where we were at the time? I coughed a little, Chloroform is not fun, especially inhaling it. Shortly, I realised I couldn't move my arms. I was tied to a chair! Where the hell am I? I really hope Lara isn't having a mental breakdown at the moment. Last thing I need is a little rampage in Underworld form.

Also, as if this hostage situation couldn't be any more cheesy, I was being illuminated under a single large light, that was flickering. Then, the door opened. A man and two other soldiers, hunters for that matter, walked in. I recognised the man, he was there when they first attacked us.

"Good afternoon, Miss Nishimura." Of course, they somehow managed to figure out my name. No doubt they hacked into our college files.

"Please spare me the pleasantries." I deadpanned. The older man chuckled.

"At least allow me to introduce myself." All I did was roll my eyes. "My name is Lieutenant Jenkins and you are going to help us lure out your werewolf lover." My face fell. I'm fucked!


	9. Predator and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of predator and prey begins, as Lara and Roth set out to rescue Sam from the hunters.

_"A hunter must stalk his prey until the hunter becomes the hunted._

_Then the prey becomes the predator._

_Then the predator and the hunter fight."_

\- Kevin Spacey (Francis ' _Frank_ ' Underwood); _House of Cards_

* * *

Chapter 9: Predator and Prey

* * *

_ Three Days Later… _

_ Night… _

_ 21:00… _

_ 9th December 2010… _

( _Scene: Croft Manor, Surrey, England_ / _Roth's POV_ )

I rubbed the side of my temple, as I crossed out another area on the map that myself and Lara have searched. We spent three days looking for Sam, only to walk right into dead ends. The hunters have themselves well hidden, I'm worried for Sam myself. God knows what they are doing to that poor girl. The lack of progress is making Lara very irritable and angry, somewhat unapproachable. Girl nearly took poor Winston's head off two days ago. I get Lara's point though, Sam is more than just her lover, she's her mate. Dicky Croft imprinted on Amelia, the first time myself and Grim met Lady Croft, was in a pub, up in Glasgow.

Richard wanted to discuss an expedition with me and involved needing Grim's ship: _The Endurance_. Well, he was side-tracked, getting to know Amelia. Grim and Amelia got on like two peas in a pod, having some drinks and a laugh. It all seemed innocent, the elderly helmsman knows his boundaries. Richard interpreted that friendly little banter in every misunderstanding way, on all levels. If I'm honest, I was shocked at the strength of that man! He literally growled, getting up from his seat, marching towards Grim like a storm. I tried to stop him, but it was futile. Before his wife could even explain, he grabbed Grim by the cuff of his collar and tossed over the bar counter! Grim was fine, a small headache, other than that, he said he had worse.

Well of course, Richard got kicked out of the bar, I was left making sure Grim was alright and as we ourselves walked out. Unfortunately, we walked right into witnessing Amelia having a verbal lash at Richard. The archaeologist tried to explain himself but his wife cut him off at every counter. How this man fell in love with this woman is beyond me! Grim and I felt like we were intruding. Last thing I remembered was Amelia saying and sharply:

_"We'll finish this later! You're not out of the dog house Richard!"_ Her words sent shivers up my spine. She meant it literally and figuratively. I took note then, up to the day she died not to cross her in the wrong way. Then, during the expedition, Richard opened up to me, told me the truth. He told me he was a werewolf, proved it by turning into a giant wolf. I saw him in his other form too, I nearly shit my pants! Dicky also revealed he has a daughter: Lara; a name with a subtle reference to the Egyptian Sun God: Ra; she too is a werewolf. The curse unfortunately passed onto her and didn't know!

Aye, I miss her dearly. The poor mother died in the saddest and most traumatic way: by her own daughter. It's hard to believe that Lara was only eight, but I saw it in her eyes. Lara blamed herself for that incident for so long. Now, Lara wasn't suicidal, but she was in shock, as well as deeply saddened. She and Amelia had such a close bond, I told Lara to cherish the eight years she had with her mother and some of the twelve years she had with Richard.

I sighed outwardly, I pray those bastards aren't torturing poor Sam for information on Lara. Having some knowledge on hostage situations, they are most likely holding Sam to lure Lara into a trap. With the current state she's in, the girl I see and love as a daughter will run blindly, head first into her environment, as human or werewolf. I have to keep her in check, she's too young to die! I can't have her join her family too soon. Croft Manor is quiet at the moment, bar hearing the echoing sounds of Winston's footsteps. Lara took her motorbike back into London, she better not do anything stupid. Sometimes I dread seeing Lara on that pre-owned machine, why did I even give into letting her buy one! She passed both the Theory and Drivers Test, has the paper and all to prove it. She saved up the money too. I wonder what she is up to?

I jumped when my phone went off in my pocket. It vibrated as the ringtone: _You Are My Sunshine_ , Johnny Cash's version, could be heard. Taking my mobile out, I looked at the Caller ID: Blake Coleman was on the screen. What? Isn't that Lara's boss at The Nine Bells? Why is Lara there? I do recall that lassie telling me she has me down as an Emergency Contact. Did she beg for a shift tonight to take her mind off Sam? Blake possibly saw the state she is in and is in no shape to work. I sometimes curse that bloody Croft stubbornness, as I can imagine, Lara is taking no for an answer and her boss resorted to calling me as that hot-headed lassie will listen to my reason. I answered the call, pressing the green colour-coded button.

"Hello?",

_"Is this Conrad Roth?"_ Said Blake, on the other side of the phone,

"Yes, you are speaking to Conrad Roth. Is Lara OK?",

_"You um-"_ He was interrupted by a crashing sound,

"Hey! Are you alright!?" I was beginning to panic,

_"Your daughter is drunk as the fucking man in the moon! Some langer irritates her and she suddenly tosses him over the counter!"_ I wanted to yell back that Lara isn't my daughter, but my ward, yet now is not the time! The problem I heard is more pressing.

"What!?" I was too shocked. First, I thought Lara couldn't get drunk due to her werewolf metabolism! Second, did she just start a bar fight in her drunken state! The whole thing though sounds like Dicky Croft and Grim all over again.

_"Roth! Get here before she trashes my bar!"_ Blake yelled,

"On my way. Just try to keep her calm!"

I bolted out of Croft Manor, leaping into my jeep, inserting the car keys into the ignition. I slammed on the accelerator, thankfully Lara has forgotten to close the gates when she left. I'm speeding my way to London, Speeding Ticket be damned!

_ One Hour Ago… _

_ Night… _

_ 20:00… _

( _Scene: The Nine Bells, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I brought my bike to halt, parking outside the bar I work in. I used my foot to position the bike rest, allowing it to lean on its side. I know I don't do this often, even Sam would be surprised, but… three days, seventy-two long hours passed. Roth and I are still at a dead end in locating Sam. Where are they hiding her!? I just… I entered the bar, the top of the door, tipping the bell above me. I just need to forget, just for one night. I made my way to the counter, sitting on the bar stool. I don't see Blake, I guess he's in the kitchen, but there's another guy on duty. Oh yes! Now I remember, that's his son Seán.

Blake, his wife and Seán are emigrants from Cork, Ireland. They left Ireland hoping England would be better after Ireland crashed. It's currently two years into its Recession, the economy fell in two-thousand-and-eight when the Celtic Tiger lost its roar, metaphorically speaking. I'll probably make note of that country to study. Ireland is deep, rich in history and folklore, myth. It could be my thesis one day. Push that aside Lara. I really need a drink. Séan stopped, seeing me at the bar. I guess he noticed I'm in a gloomy mood.

"Sheesh Croft! What's got you down in the dumps?" Seán asks me, not like he's prying. He really is a nice guy and is just being concerned, like any friend would. Blake was actually quite happy that I got on with his son. I sighed.

"I'm just stressed." What a terrible lie and a vague answer, but he didn't push it. Sort of.

"Girlfriend issues?" Sam and I never had an argument, yet. Sometimes we did, but they were always about small, petty things. Other times, our arguments turned playful. Other than that, our relationship is healthy.

"Get me a drink." I told him, straight to the point, avoiding his question.

"That's what I'm here for. What do you want?",

"Your strongest shit.",

"Jesus you have it bad." He grimaced. Seán pulled down a bottle of rum, more specifically, Bicardi: Proof-151. So far I know, it's legal in England, hard to come by though, not all bars sell it, but it's not for the faint hearted. Guess I'm lucky this bar sells it. It will do, anything weaker my metabolism will just burn through it.

"That's fine. You mind if I hold onto the bottle?",

"Don't over do it Croft. You've never been the type to drink." Blake's son left me to do my own business after I gave him a fifty pound note. I told him to keep the change. I poured my first glass, lifting it then, swirling the contents, I downed it one go. The contents burned the back of my throat but it felt good. Maybe, just another few glasses, it won't kill me. It will take more than alcohol to put down a werewolf.

_ Thirty Minutes Laters… _

_ 20:30… _

In a half hour, I realised half the bottle was gone, that's what I get for not taking notice. At this stage, I lost count at how many glasses I have had. I couldn't care less about the lecture I might end up having from Roth. I felt a small bit light-headed, not anything too hard hitting if a person with normal metabolism had one glass of this or two. Blake and Seán I noticed, took turns in keeping an eye on me at the bar counter, they were concerned for my wellbeing. Blake knew this was unlike me. The buzz feeling I have is starting to wear off already, sometimes I hate my metabolism, I can't enjoy a good drink. I cover it up, telling people I just have a high tolerance to alcohol. I poured myself another glass, then quickly downing it again. I placed the glass down gently so I don't smash it.

Because I'm a small bit drunk, my other enhanced senses are numbed, I didn't hear someone approaching me from the back, until he sat down on another bar stool next to me. I didn't even look at him, as I went to pour the bottle again.

"You might want to slow down pretty lady." Sounds like one of the students from the college. I don't know what course he's studying but I couldn't care less right now.

"Leave… me alone." My words were somewhat slurred, but I managed a growl.

"Aw don't be like that." He saw the bottle and whistled. "Proof-151 Bicardi!? Damn girl! Were some of your family members connoisseurs? That's good shit! But I would be drunk as hell after three glasses! Or did your family have a drinking problem?" I continued to ignore him. His statement on a drinking problem stung me. My family never abused alcohol! I feel a headache coming, but I ignored it. Your man kept rambling. "How many glasses did you have?",

"Ten? Fifteen? Twenty? Lost count." I should leave now. I stood up, my world began to spin a little, as I focused on the exit, hard. Have to get back to Croft Manor. Roth and Winston must be worried. I slightly staggered, then I felt my hand being grabbed by the wrist. I turned around, this lad is persistent.

"Come on Croft. Leaving so soon? Join my gang!" He exclaimed, his thumb, pointing to his friends over at the large, circular table. Of course I'm known throughout the college. With all my straight- _A_ grades, perfect attendance and lecturers even offering me advanced classes, plus handing me leaflets for History, Anthropology and Archeology scholarships, even internship! It's bound to give me unwanted attention, raised eyebrows and jealous, scowling faces of other students in UCL.

"Let… m- me go!" I told him, "Now!" Eejit can still understand me, even if my words are slurred and I can hardly walk in a straight line.

"Just another hour." He begged. It ticked me off and I snapped. Even in my drunken state, I was able to grab the lad by his collar and threw over the counter. His scream filled the air as he crash landed on the other side. My adrenaline kicked in, enough for me to focus when his friends came at me, for the sake of their friend's dignity. The first guy lunged at me, I grabbed his hand, hard, I moved my body and twisting his whole arm. I applied more pressure than I thought and there was a satisfying twist and crack as I dislocated his shoulder.

"LARA!" It was Seán yelling at me. "Stop it! Now!" I ignored him, as I felt a chair being slammed into my back, throwing my off balance. The second lad went in to kick me, what am I? A dog? The kick came, I caught it with ease and I pushed him off, causing him to fall back. I picked him up, seeing a steak knife, I pinned the poor lad, by the collar to the table. The steak knife went deep into the wooden table with a loud, solid 'thud'. I had thoughts of wanting his stab his hand, but spilling blood will cause me to go crazy. It will trigger my predatory instincts. His face was as pale as a ghost, consider himself lucky. I moved onto his other pals when another came charging with a broken beer bottle.

( _Seán's POV_ )

This is bad! This is really, really bad! Lara is thrashing those guys around like rag dolls! Tossing a lad over the counter like he had hardly any weight to him, nor muscle mass, breaking one guy's shoulder and pinning another by the collar, to the table with a steak knife! Now, she's going to toe-to-toe with a student armed with a beer bottle! She won't listen to me or dad. Not to mention, all the property damage! Who's her Emergency Contact again? Think you bloody eejit! Roth was it? I ran into dad, who's looking at me very confused.

"What's wrong son?" Can he not hear the noise going on outside as his bar is being turned into a Mixed Martial Arts fighting octagon!?

"Call Roth now! Lara's contact!",

"Something up?" Then he realised what's going on. Sweat beaded his face already. The look on my face screamed: Bar Fight! He whipped out his mobile, dialling Roth's number. Lara made memorise it. I ran back outside as I heard dad say:

"Is this Conrad Roth?"

_ Present… _

_ Night… _

_ 21:00… _

( _Roth's POV_ )

I stormed into the bar, after I saw Lara's bike parked outside. It was a right mess, some regular customers were crowded into a corner as they were unlucky enough to get out. Lara was swiftly and nimbly, as I taught her, was fighting a group of young lads. College students my best bet. Well, I did teach her to shoot, pistols more specifically as they have the least amount of recoil, the nine millimetre calibre ones anyways. I taught her a small bit about heavy firearms like rifles. She got Archery lessons and I made her take up Self Defence, to teach her how to utilise her Werewolf strength in close-combat, if she were ever disarmed and to also control it.

I examined the scene. I couldn't see the student thrown over the counter, he's most likely unconscious. One student was clutching his shoulder, face red with intense pain; oh god, Lara broke his shoulder bone. Another was pinned to the table, I have to say, even in this situation, it's kind of funny. The third lad was knocked out cold. Lara will have some form of pack mentality, she looks up to me as a leader, but we had some skirmishes when we verbally argued over that position. Have to show it now, that I'm in charge here. Right now, she was standing face to face with the last standing young man, both preparing to charge head on like a pair of bulls.

I walked right into the middle of the fight, grabbing both students hard by their shoulders, physically pushing them apart, away from each other, as I stood between them. I'm surprised Lara was able to do this drunk, unless she was high on adrenaline, as of now though, her body is breaking down the alcohol, whatever she drank.

"Out… my way Roth." Her voice is slurred. Oh she is drunk. I got to take her home now. I squared my shoulders, looking at her in the eye. Her wolf instincts kicked in and she took it as defiance. Lara let out a low growl, first warning.

"Stand. Down Lara." I said in my commanding, military voice. I practised it over the years in the Navy as I worked up the ranks.

"Roth." Snarled Lara, her glare increasing with intensity. I walked up to her, keeping my body language the same.

"No! You will stop this! Right now!" My voice raised. I noticed the look in her eyes, she knows she lost this verbal stand-off and backed down. I softened. "Now let's go home."

I picked up Lara, she's in no shape to walk at the moment and will have a killer headache later. I looked back to Blake.

"Take care of her." He said to me. I nodded, then replied.

"I'll pay for the damage she caused." I heard the ambulance approaching, the vehicle's sirens blaring outside. Blake just waved his hand.

"I'll let it off. Insurance will do the rest. Tell Lara, when her head is screwed on straight, her job is safe.",

"I'll let her know.",

"And her bike is safe too! She can come back for it whenever!" Must be Blake's son. Lara did tell me about him, but they're just friends.

I put Lara into the back of my jeep, strapping her in. I understand Lara just wanted to forget what was happening for a moment, the curse, the hunters, Sam being taken, it's all getting to her. Never in my life, I thought Lara would resort to drowning her problems in alcohol. She's tearing herself apart, just like what happened to Richard after Amelia died. He tore himself apart, mind, body and spirit, into figuring out a way to remove the Werewolf curse. On top of that, he was obsessed, looking into the myth and truth of Everlasting Life, immortality it's also known and from what I know, he was digging into it since he began college in nineteen-seventy-one. I turned back to see Lara asleep, the effects of the alcohol took effect. What in god's name did you drink? How strong was it!?

I sat into my car, driving off, away from The Nine Bells. Lara will be at least glad, she hasn't lost her job, despite the fact she has another one at the bookstore: Waterstones right? How she is able to manage this, college and two part-time jobs is beyond me.

_ Fifty-five Minutes… _

_ 21:55… _

( _Scene: Croft Manor, Surrey, England_ / _Roth's POV_ )

Finally reaching Croft Manor, I parked my jeep outside the door in the massive front garden. Lara's sleeping off the alcohol, she's going to have a damn right interrogation from me once she recovers from her hangover. I am a little bit disappointed in her, not mad. Disappointed, I thought she knew better. Apparently she can't seem to think straight with Sam still missing. I opened the door, lifted Lara out, walking up the steps towards the front door. I rang the doorbell, shortly after, Winston answered. He sighed in relief when he saw Lara in my arms. The old butler signalled me to come in and put Lara into her old bedroom, and so I did.

I navigated myself through the halls, locating her childhood bedroom. Opening the door, which let out a slight creak, I entered and placed Lara on the bed, putting a blanket over her to keep her warm. I'll let sleep till morning, but by now, her werewolf metabolism should've broken down the alcohol by now. She'll still have a headache in the morning. Winston came in, placing a glass of water and two Advil tablets on the bedside table. I sat on the window sill, watching Lara sleep. Eventually, it took me and I dozed off. We're both exhausted.

_ Next Day… _

_ Morning… _

_ 10:30… _

_ 10th December 2010… _

( _Scene: Croft Manor, Surrey, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Opening my eyes became… somewhat of a struggle. I was having difficulty adjusting to the light that was blinding me. What didn't help either was a massive headache, as I clutched my head, letting out a sound from my throat that is like a mix of a groan and a growl. I vaguely remember what happened the night before, I do recall tossing a student over the bar counter, everything else was a blur until Roth stepped in. Roth! Shit! Fuck! I'm dead! Grounded! Going to be yelled at, lectured or worse! This was all motivated by stress because I'm worried for Sam, officially now, she's missing for four days. Hang on Sam, I'll find you, somehow.

The pounding headache was still at me, I turned to my right and God above! To my luck was a glass of water and some Advil. Winston must have put them on the bedside while I was out cold with a hangover. Oh man! I bet mother is looking down on me with a scolding face, clutching her forehead and shaking her head in dismay. Father might have found the last night somewhat amusing, anyways, if you are lucky to get his attention while he is deep end, obsessed with his studies, he'd find anything amusing. I took the tablets, popped them into my mouth and swallowed them, with the water. I turned my head, examining the room. This is my old bedroom!

"So, the little cub is awake." I looked up, seeing Roth at the end of the bed. I gulped. Here it comes. "I'm not going to lecture you lass and I'm not angry but… disappointed." He said. Well, that is reassuring, sort of. He's disappointed though, I let him down. I screwed up. "I was worried for you though. I understand you are scared for Sam's safety, so am I.",

"No you don't Roth!" I cried, "What if I lose her like I lost mother and father! What if we'll never find her!? What if they killed her already!?" Roth stayed quiet as I vented out my worries and fears. "And it's my fault! This will be forever engrained in my conscience!" I began to hug my knees, curling up into my chest.

"I made you a promise Lara, we will find Sam. I am very confident she is alive. Those hunters intend to lure you out, to do that; they need to keep her alive."

Roth has a point, the hunters will set a trap for me, use Sam as bait. They know I would not endanger my life, only if it's someone I hold close to me: family, friends, lovers. When Roth and I find them, I'm going to kill them all! I will leave none of them alive! Our surrogate father-daughter moment was interrupted when Winston knocked on the door and opened it.

"What is it Winston?" I asked him,

"There's a package downstairs for you, Mit's Croft. I left it in the sitting room." I frowned. Package? Odd and very suspicious. Roth had the same idea too as his face darkened. I gestured to him that we have a look and examine it. I threw the blanket off me, jumping off the bed and we all exited my bedroom, making way for the sitting room.

Once I reached the sitting room, I entered, opening the double doors. I saw the package that Winston placed on the table. It was a medium sized cardboard box. What I found suspicious, that my name was on it, so too was the address, but no name of the sender. That's what is putting me off. Roth handed me his Swiss Army knife, I cut the top open, then looked inside to see the contents. It seems to be a HP Notebook and a USB key. It might have information of Sam's whereabouts! I took out the contents, placing them on the table. I switched on the Notebook, once it was fully loaded, I instead the USB into its drive. A single file in Windows Media Player format was found. I clicked on it, waiting a few minutes for the file to load.

Roth sat next me and Winston stood behind us. The loading was completed and a video began to play. It was a room, cold, dark and derelict. The camera was shaky as someone was holding it without a tripod, but I have to say the least, the quality was good. Most of these type of videos are poor. They're doing this on purpose. They want me to come and find her! The camera finally steadied, pointing upwards at… my jaw dropped! Sam! Oh thank god, she's alive! There was someone behind her, a man. Something tells me this was prerecorded. The unnamed figure spoke.

_"Hello Lara."_ I recognise that voice! That was the man who tried to kill us, more specifically me, at Wimbledon Park! _"My name is Lieutenant Jenkins and as you see, your Sam is being treated well."_ I clenched my fist. How is tying her to a chair and gagged at this point is ' _treated well_ '!? _"Sam here hasn't been very co-operative. She's protective of you in her own little way, so this has left me no choice."_

Without warning, Sam's muffled screams filled my as she was being tasered! He kept going, stopping for a moment, then jabbing her again. The room lit up with electric blue and was filled by the cackling sound of controlled electricity. I looked away. They tortured her! They were trying to make Sam give up information on me! She wouldn't have it, she was protecting me! She wouldn't let him have his way. Jenkins finally stopped inducing pain, Sam exhaled in relief, as she softly cried. This is all my fault! If we didn't befriend each other or become roommates, none of this wouldn't have happened. All I wanted was a quiet three years in UCL, walk out with a First Class Honours Degree and perhaps be a lead archaeologists' assistant for my first expedition on the field!

_"This is only light as you can see Ms. Croft. I'm being merciful at the moment."_ Sneered Jenkins. I growled at the screen. I can't wait to rip his throat out! _"If you want Ms Nishimura alive, come to Battersea Power Station at noon. If you don't, she will die."_ The video cut. To hell with my life! Once Sam is OK, alive and breathing, I'll be happy. My fist is clenched, so hard my knuckles have gone ghost white. A surge of anger went straight through me like electricity, as I swiped the Notebook to side with a werewolf strength enhanced swipe. The Notebook crashed to the side, breaking as it hit the wooden floor.

"We're going to the power station. Save Sam and I'm going to kill every, last one of them." Roth couldn't argue with me this time. He knew the situation and he stood up.

"I'm going to grab my gear. Give me five minutes." As Roth left to get his gear, no doubt his firearms. I won't be surprised if they are heavily armed, they are a part of a larger group, it's a gut feeling who. I may not know the answer, but they are being supplied, all the weapons and gear are military grade. So they are either being stolen, or they have a lot of powerful and influential contacts to keep them stocked up with discretion. I wouldn't be surprised if they managed to him themselves hidden from the world this long. I decided to wait in the jeep or give Roth a hand loading up his equipment. Then, I felt Winston grab my arm. I turned back and looked at the elderly man.

"Lara, just… be careful. It will hurt me greatly for the last heir of this manor fall.",

"I'll come back. I promise." I told him. Roth reentered the room.

"Hey lass. I'm ready. Let's go save Sam." I nodded,

"If you die in that god forsaken place Lady Croft, know when I join you; I will slap you!" All I did was laugh, as I hugged Winston. I will come back, with Sam. No one is dying on my watch.

Roth and I exited the manor, heading towards his jeep. His gear took up most of the back. He isn't taking chances on this mission. I sat into the front seat. Hang on Sam. We're coming. Roth had the gates open and all, he put his foot on the accelerator and drive off. I looked back, as Croft Manor got further and further away. I'm not going to die, I will come back.

_ One Hour and Nineteen Minutes Later… _

_ 11:49… _

( _Scene: Battersea Power Station, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Roth slowed at the gates of the power station. It has been derelict for quite a while, used to supply electricity to the surrounding areas from what I knew. The council has plans for it anyways and it looks like those plans got underway as there was construction equipment lying around. No construction workers though, must have a day off or something. I took off my seat, preparing to head out, only to have Roth clutch my arm. I stopped to turn to him.

"Don't go rushing into this Lara. It's you they want. We have to do this quietly if you want to save Sam.",

"I know. It's just… if anything happens to her, I won't be able to forgive myself or her parents." I said to him,

"Lara. We will save her, we just have to play smart." He handed me a weapon. A pistol, along with its holster and some spare magazines. I usually disagree with the use of firearms, but this time, today is an exception. I cocked the port vented slide, it let out a very distinctive ' _click_ '. "This here is Accipiter Nox. It belonged to an old partner of mine. A fine pistol, light on the recoil. He gave this to me before he died." I stayed quiet, I suddenly felt uncomfortable using a weapon that once belonged a partner of Roth's. "Remember: the key to-",

"Any weapon is focus." I recalled. "I'm ready Roth. Let's save Sam."

We both got out of the jeep, Roth armed himself with an assault rifle and a shotgun. I fixed the pistol and the gun holster to my waist, I don't know how Roth finds his type of holsters easy to reach. I think they're more awakened than the ones you place on your waist. I opened the gate. It was a wide enough gap, but I still had to side-step through. Roth did the same. I looked around the area. It's huge! How are we supposed to find Sam? I feel very uncomfortable about the idea of splitting up, I bet Roth would even agree with me too.

My best bet: is they have Sam locked up, upstairs in the main part of the building. Roth had the same idea as if he read my mind, gesturing towards the front door. We made our way quietly, I don't understand why they would leave the front door unguarded, there's so many areas to nest potential snipers and lookouts. Something is wrong, but I chose to ignore the feeling. We both stopped, putting our backs to the wall, standing on both sides of the door. If needs be, Roth taught me how to put someone into a chokehold, another way to utilise my enhanced strength. Speak of the devil, I'll be using that method sooner than I thought as the door suddenly opened. A lone hunter walks out to have a smoke, thank god, he was too dumb to notice us. He has shitty peripheral vision.

Roth was jerking his head to me, telling me to do a stealth takedown on him. Another lesson by him. I nodded, crouching low, I slowly and carefully walked towards him, his back was still faced towards me, that's a good sign. When I got close enough, I leaped, wrapping my arm around his neck. I tightened my grip, as he grunted, struggling for air. His hands wildly tried to grip something, I increased the pressure. I then heard a click around his neck/throat area, shit! I crushed his windpipe, not that I feel sorry about it. I slung the man over my shoulder, bringing his body to the corner of the building and dropped it there. Good enough. No one will find his body, until his friends become suspicious.

Roth and I entered the building, a familiar scent hit my nostrils. Sam is definitely here, I fought my urges to run out. Next, my hearing kicked in, I heard voices in this part of the building. We both ran for cover. I heard Roth whisper:

"How many?" I focused again to double check. The hunters are spread out quite a bit, but for now, it's just this area.

"Six." I answered. Roth nodded and went a separate direction, I found an empty glass bottle, will be handy for a noise distraction. A hunter was warming himself by a fire. I need to knock him out. Roth is dealing with the other hunters on this floor. I threw the glass bottle to my right. Upon hearing it, he looked up. He grabbed his rifle, walking over to the source of the noise I caused. Once he got there, he bent down to examine it. I sneaked over to him and completely, he was blindsided, as I grabbed him the same way I did to the last comrade. His voice was desperate.

"Hey lady! Let's just talk this out!" I ignored him as I dragged him to my place of cover, only for him to meet his fate. I increased my grip, choking him till he lost consciousness. I decided to take his rifle, as I slung it over my shoulder. I would never know when I need a weapon with more rate of fire. I saw another two guards and so, I repeated my method: distract, sneak, choke and repeat. Divide and conquer really. Roth and I ran into each other again, that meant he dealt with the other three hunters.

"Can you smell Sam?",

"Yes." We carefully navigated our way around the plant, as Roth followed me, while j was using Sam's scent trail to locate which room she's in. After twenty minutes, including the delay of stealth takedowns on some unsuspecting hunters, we made it to the room Sam is being held in. I placed my hand on the door handle, only for Roth to stop me. I looked at him.

"Take this slow. I found this too easy." Roth has a point, this has been very easy. They hardly had this place properly guarded unless… my surrogate father nodded his head as a signal to open the door. I did. We found Sam still tied to the chair, her gag was removed. She looks alright, her clothes are dirty, hair slightly matted, but it could've been worse. I began to untie her.

"Lara! No!" She suddenly said. I stopped my actions.

"Why?" Roth's eyes widened. He realised something and it's not good.

"FUCK! LARA! IT'S A TRAP!" At that exact moment, a large group of hunters jumped out, weapons raised, completely surrounding us. They were expecting us.

"Drop your weapons!" One of them ordered. Roth and I complied. Dropping our guns to the floor, raising our hands.

"Don't shoot them just yet, Officer." That voice! The guy on the video: Lieutenant Jenkins. I growled at him, glaring. If looks could kill, he wouldn't be standing.

"Bad dog." He mocked. "So, you finally came. I thought your mate was the easiest way to lure you out. We know you imprinted mutt." He walked towards me.

"Don't you dare come near her, you fucking bastard!" Roth warned. Jenkins turned his attention towards Roth.

"Who are you? This mutt's owner?",

"Who I am, is not of your concern." He argued. I jumped in between them. I won't let him hurt Roth or Sam, any more than he already did!

"No! Leave him out of this!",

"No Lara!" The lieutenant faced me,

"It's me you want! I'm here! Just let Sam and Roth go. Unharmed." I stared at him hard, right into his eyes. He signalled the guards to lower their arms. One guard released Sam. A hunter approached me from behind to cuff me.

"Lara!" Sam called out. I turned and winked at her. Roth had an idea of what I was going to do. I'm going to take advantage of the hunters' lowered arms. They'll be taken off guard.

"One last thing Jenkins." I smiled,

"What is that?" He grunted. All he's thinking about is his next pay check. Too bad he won't be seeing it. This is the last hunt of his life and it ends here and now!

"The hunter becomes the hunted." This is where they pay for their stupidity. I head butted the guard behind me, before he was able to clasp the handcuff. Sam ducked, as Roth managed to knock out his guard, taking his assault rifle and firing at the hunters. In the moment, I leaped towards Jenkins, turning into my first werewolf form in mid-air. I saw the fear in his eyes. This is the fight between predator and prey now.


	10. The Sun and The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat of the Werewolf Hunters are dealt with, now Lara and Sam can enjoy the rest of their time together, without danger.

_"The sun represents your conscious purpose in life._

_The moon is the key to deeper emotional self._

_It's where your secrets and desires live."_

\- Unknown

* * *

Chapter 10: The Sun and the Moon

* * *

( _Scene: Battersea Power Station, London, England_ / _Roth's POV_ )

Sam and I watched as Lara leapt at Jenkins, transforming mid-air. She crashed down on him with mighty force, enough to send him to the floor. I managed to injure and incapacitate some of his men, but others, I shot down. I did not want to, but they gave me no choice. I heard Lara snapping her jaws into Jenkins' face, as he used his forearm to keep her from reaching down to his neck. It was enough to allow him to unsheathe his combat knife, stabbing it into Lara's shoulder, the one supporting her right front leg. He pushed her off him, as she howled in pain. I sprinted to Lara, quickly removing the knife.

His actions only angered her, because as soon as I removed the knife, she charged Jenkins once more, completely ignoring the injury inflicted. This time, he had no time to unholster his firearm. Lara shoulder rammed him with much force, it shoved him out the door. What's she doing!? Lara made another charge, harder this time, enough to send them both tumbling over the railing! Sam rushed over, I grabbed her by the waist. I can't let her fall too! She cried out:

"LARA NO!" Then, she managed to slip out of my grip, only to grab something. Sam picked up a sniper rifle from one of the fallen hunters. She tossed it to me. It was a bolt-action rifle and had only one shot left in it. I have to make it count. I turned to thank Sam, but she was gone. Shit! What's that girl doing!? Those two will be the death of me and make my hair greyer than it already is! I looked over the broken railing; Lara was whimpering in absolute pain as Jenkins limped to retrieve his fallen pistol. The young Croft shifted back to her human form, being unable to hold her wolf transformation. Her clothes were shredded, but her cargo pants and tank top were not too bad.

I noted that she was clutching her right shoulder. Oh no! The fall dislocated her shoulder! I have to set her bones right before the Accelerated Healing kicks into effect! I readied the rifle, raising it. I positioned the cross-hairs on the scope, locked onto the leader's torso. It will break through his tactical vest. He limped his way to Lara.

"I'm going to put a fucking bullet into your fucking head!" He shouted. Not on my watch you bastard. I was about to make the shot, until someone snuck up behind me, putting me in a chokehold. I dropped the rifle. Damn it! I don't time for this! I struggled against the hunter behind me. He must be a big, muscled tank! Reacting on instinct, I elbowed him as hard as I could into his stomach. It was enough, he grunted as he released his grip on me. I saw my opponent, oh he is a tank alright; twice the muscle mass I have. He raised his fists, getting into a boxing stance. Alright, he wants to do this bare-handed? Let's dance then. The hunter charged at me. I let out a front kick into his solar plexus, quickly moving in to jab him in the groin, next his face. He grunted at each hit. I have to end this fight.

I heard a gunshot. I looked down, fearing the worst has happened. It wasn't Lara being shot, but Sam! She's stalling Jenkins as she returned fire with a pistol taken from a hunter's body! Sam you bloody idiot! One is worse than the other! I got a fist to my face, causing me to draw blood, which I spat out. I saw the rifle next to me. I'll give him a nice knock out to remember or forget. The hunter moved once more, this time, I'm ready. When he got close enough, I gave him the hardest whack I could manage, as I slammed the butt of the rifle into his nose. Most likely, I broke it or smashed really. The main thing is, he's unconscious. You know what they say: the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

I resumed my position, Sam has been cornered after running out of bullets. Lara was desperately dragging herself to get to her. Jenkins is going to kill Sam first. No one is dying today. I whistled to get Jenkins' attention.

"Hey Jenkins!" He turned and looked up, right into my scope. "To Hell with you, you son of a bitch!" I made the last bullet count, as the rifle's recoil went into my shoulder. The bullet whizzed towards Jenkins, hitting him in the chest, right through his tactical vest. He slumped like a rag doll. I sighed in relief. It's over. Dumping the rifle, I ran down the stairs to get to Lara. Sam was rushing to her as well. As soon as I got to them, Sam was comforting Lara, trying to soothe her pain. I knelt down beside them.

"Lara, this is going to hurt; but I need to reset your shoulder bone before your healing kicks in." I explained,

"Do… it." She grunted,

"On three. One… two… three!" I pushed the bone back into place, letting out a very loud click, as Lara let out an ear-piercing scream that filled the entire building.

"Oh fuck! Jesus! Shit! Ancestors help me!" Sam cried. Lara must be crushing her hand! Soon, Lara released her grip as the pain sort of subsided. Sam shook her hand to relieve the pain. It may bruise, but she's fine, at least the lass didn't crush it. Lara doesn't mean it and she knows it. At the moment, Sam is more worried about Lara's wellbeing. "Roth!" Sam called out, hearing sirens in the distance. Sounds like ambulance and police. The construction workers must have come back, saw my jeep then heard the gunfire next and called authorities to investigate. Shit! How do we explain this without revealing the werewolf curse?

Several paramedics entered the building, as well as police. Two of the paramedics ran over to me, kneeling down beside Lara. One got to work in supporting Lara's dislocated shoulder, the other began asking me questions.

"Sir, can I have you and your daughter's name?",

"My name is Conrad Roth. This is Lara Croft, but she isn't my daughter." I answered truthfully,

"Is she your ward then?" He further questioned,

"Yes. I'm her Guardian. Her parents are deceased. Please, can we get her to the hospital? She injured her shoulder pretty bad!",

"Brian, she will need to be looked at by professional doctors, other than that, her shoulder has been correctly realigned." The female paramedic reported. The male paramedic, Brian gave the nod to her. Sam wanted to go to the hospital to be with Lara, so I gave into her, letting her join the paramedics in the ambulance. As Lara was being lifted into the ambulance, unfortunately for me, a police officer asked if I could answer a few questions. Here we go.

_ Twenty-three Minutes Later… _

_ 15:23… _

( _Scene: Kingston Hospital, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

If there's anything in the world I hate: it's hospitals. It's not that I'm afraid of the doctors or syringes used, it's the utter boredom. All I'm doing is sitting in a bed, doing absolutely nothing as doctors and nurses walk in and out, checking on me and my injuries. Sam was being checked as well, nothing too life threatening or serious, at the moment she was sitting in a chair next to me. The doctors said my shoulder was dislocated. Roth did manage to realign my bone before the Accelerated Healing came into effect, so it will speed up my recovery. Right now, my dominant, writing arm is being supported in a sling.

My injury was healing actually, much to their surprise. I shrugged it off, telling them and lying, that it must the Croft stubbornness and resilience. So, my overall recovery has been knocked from a typical three week healing period, to just one. Then throw in another week of Physical Therapy. In general, the recovery time of a dislocated shoulder varies on your age. But since I'm a werewolf, it could be shortened significantly to days. They are just going to run a few more tests, before they discharge myself and Sam. Roth, from what I heard from Sam, is answering questions to a police officer to shed some light on what happened at the power station. Roth is telling the truth and lying at the same time. He'll make something up as he goes.

I don't care though, all that matters to me: is that Sam is back with me, safe and somewhat unharmed, despite being tasered. I'm just so glad it's all over, no more hunters trying to kill me. I may not know who they are a part of, because I have a feeling, it was a branch of a larger group. It doesn't matter now. Soon, I may not have to worry about my Full Moon transformations if the Wolfsbane really does work and dad was correct about his research. I can carry on my life, live like a normal human, no more mysterious deaths on the streets. I may still be a werewolf, but I can live normally.

Thinking about it now, this whole thing, I always thought it was curse, a burden in preventing me from living out the life of a human being. It helped me to become closer to Sam, I would still be close to her, even if I didn't imprint. Sam was never afraid of me, she treated me as if I wasn't cursed. She never looked at me as if I'm a monster. To her, I was still Lara Croft. Guess this curse is a blessing in its own right. Yet, because of it though, it painted a target on my back, I endangered the life of Sam and Roth. They could have died! I would have gone mad if I lost them both. I didn't lose them in the end, luck was on our side, sometimes… luck is meant to run out at some point, but when it will is the question.

Sam's phone suddenly came to life when a text message came through. She picked it up and stared at the screen.

"It's from Roth. The officer let him go. There will be no charges pressed against us." She said. I sighed in relief. Most likely Roth told them that the hunters were a street gang that threatened the Croft family for years; bad blood he would've worded it as. As for the shootings, it was on both sides. We tried our best to apprehend them without drawing blood, which we did, but it wasn't the case exactly. They gave us no choice but to shoot and kill some of them out of self-defence. The main thing is, they won't be looking into this case too much. "He's at the hospital, waiting for us."

I smiled, thank god! Let's get the hell out of here! I'm done being so restless! I swung my legs over the bed's edge, then getting off it. Sam suddenly clutched my uninjured arm, my left. I looked over to her, bringing her in closer.

"I promise Sam: no more harm will ever come to you.",

"As long as you're with me, I'm always safe Lara." Sam gave me a quick peck on the cheek, as we walked out the room, to the reception for the Hospital Discharge papers. We both filled them in, signing our names and once everything was filled out, we were allowed to leave.

Sam and I exited the hospital through the main door, we saw Roth, parked outside. Silently, we sat into the car. Roth drove off, we decided to head back to our flat. We missed too much college, we both can't afford to miss any more. Roth respected our descisions. Back to a normal life now.

_ One Hour and Five Minutes Later… _

_ 17:28… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Roth parked outside our flat, we promised to contact him every now and then. Right now, we have to try and resume some form of normality and get back on track with the lecturers we missed. Oh I'm so dead! The both of us hugged Roth, saying goodbye. He said that he was going to head back to Croft Manor to tell Winston we're OK. We waved as Roth drove off in the direction of Surrey. Heading inside, we made our way upstairs, finding our room and entered.

It's almost untouched, aside from the piling number of post on the counter. Ah yes, we did get a spare key cut since we trusted Alison so much. I wonder is anyone aware of our absence? As on cue, we heard Alison's along the corridor. Someone's with her, it sounds like Alex.

"Ali, I'm telling you: their room is fine!" He groaned,

"Hey! Those two love birds have trusted me in taking care of their room if both of them are no there. Clearly, they are not present." They're at the door now, outside. "Then we'll go on our date." Sam and I choked upon hearing that. Ali and Alex are… dating!? When did this happen! The door suddenly flung open as both of them stared at us wide eyed in shock and surprise!

"Hi?" Sam said meekly, smiling nervously. Ali ran towards us without warning, crushing the two of us in a bear hug.

"Where the fuck did you guys disappear to!?" She asked,

"First! We would- like to- breathe Ali!" Sam managed to say. Alison let us go in an instant, as both Sam and I gasped for breath. Jesus! Her strength could rival mine when it comes to giving hugs.

"To explain why Sam and I have been missing for the last four days, is because I had some personal, family issues to sort out. Sam wanted to come to keep me company. That's why we were absent." I explained, well… really outright lying. Ali just nodded, accepting my statement.

"We promise to catch up more, so why don't you and Alex go on your date?" Said Sam,

"Alright." Alex laughed, "Anyways, any notes from classes the both of you missed, are on the counter over there. When we realised you missed the first set and the next, we asked all your lecturers if they could print off all the notes." I sighed in relief. I'm saved! I won't have to worry about chasing for notes!

"You're a lifesaver you guys. Thank you.",

"No problem LC." They make a cute couple, Alex you dork! You better not mess this date up! I stared at Sam. Unfortunately, before they left, Ali notices my injury.

"Oh my god! Lara! What the hell happened to your arm!?" I looked at my arm, supported in the sling.

"This? I stupidly fell down the stairs in my childhood home. Missed a step, took a tumble and landed at a bad angle." I laughed nervously. In reality, I'm not that clumsy, but was enough to fall off the ladder in the library in my youth.

"Take it easy then. See you back in class!" They then left us, walking out our door.

"So… what now?" I questioned to Sam,

"Takeout and a fluffy movie. After the insanity I've been thrown into unexpectedly for this half of First Year, we need to relax.",

"As you wish. I'm sorry you got thrown into this mess. I endangered your life." I said to her, feeling bad.

"Lara, I'm here and we're fine, alive. Don't start wallowing in self pity.",

"OK. OK." I smiled slightly, "In the mood for Chinese?",

"I would kill for it! The usual please!"

_ Four Days Later… _

_ Night… _

_ 20:00… _

_ 14th December 2010… _

( _Scene: Hyde Park, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

Myself and Sam sat on my bike. After my arm healed and being given the all clear by the doctors, the first thing I asked Roth was: where in god's name was my bike? I was relieved when he told me Blake and Seán are taking care of it at the bar, which was brought around the back for security reasons. Roth even entrusted them with the keys. So, I made my trip to The Nine Bells to get my bike back, which wasn't there! Until I heard the sound of its familiar engines. Seán that cheeky bugger decided to give my bike a test run and rode around London on it!

Sam could see the anger on my face, I was scowling! No one rides my bike without my permission first! The young lad I see as an annoying brother, just smiled innocently at me, giving the excuse that he always wanted to try my motorbike because it had a nice engine! I glared at him for so long, he thought I was going to knock him out. Instead, I just laughed, patting his shoulder and told him: if he wanted to try my bike, he could've asked instead of doing it behind my back! For all I know it could be stolen or Blake might have accidentally sold it! Don't worry, I forgave Seán.

In the middle of it all, I did go to my Physical Therapy sessions, but I only went for one, because after two days of recovery, it fully healed! That was the twelfth, then the sessions were on the thirteenth. It surprised and shocked my doctors! For once, I praise my Accelerated Healing ability! It allowed my shoulder to heal just in time for the fourteenth. I did need a temporary Scribe for the two days, other than that, my recovery was quick and swift.

Then, coming up to the next Full Moon, which is tonight, Sam and I made a trip to Croft Manor to make the suppressant. Thankfully it doesn't have to injected via medical syringe, I can just drink it. Not looking forward to that. I came across a tape recorder among dad's pile of notes and it turns out, he did prove it! I just have to try it myself. Winston and I followed the exact steps mentioned in the notes, there was enough for one vial. It did not smell pleasant and the solution was slightly viscous, not too much like if it was honey, more like… refined oil. If this proves to work, Winston and I can make more.

I turned on my phone to check the time. I was nine o'clock now and it's getting dark. I looked up at the sky, to see it was being illuminated by the stars and majestic Full Moon. I stared at Sam.

"It's time." I told her. If even dad proved it worked on him, I could have a different reaction. Sam knows how to ride my motorbike. I ordered her that if anything goes wrong, the suppressant doesn't work on me and I turn, to get on my bike and drive away far as possible. She was put in danger once, I won't let it happen again!

"It will be fine sweetie. I believe it will work!" Sam encouraged. I sighed, luck has to be on our side! I reached into my back pocket, pulling out the small vial. I removed the lid.

"Bottom's up!" I drank the contents. As soon as it hit my throat, I tried not to cough it back up and eventually, I managed to swallow it. "This stuff is a nightmare to drink." My whole body was still shuddering from the awful taste!

"Better get used to it then." Sam teased and in response, I growled. Noticing her cringe immediately, I apologised to her. I set the timer on my watch as I made myself comfortable on the ground. We waited.

_ Four Hours Later… _

_ Morning… _

_ 00:00… _

_ 15th December 2010… _

One hour passed, which soon became two, three, now four hours! I haven't felt any evidence or signs of me turning. It was morning now, Sam was fast asleep. God! I have to berate her for that! What if I did turn! She would be easy prey! The main thing is though: I didn't turn! I'm still human! I smiled, thanking my father for his research! Thanking God, even though I'm not a religious person. I shook Sam's shoulder to tell her the good news.

"Sam! Sam wake up!" All she did was swipe my hand away. Last resort now and you asked for it! I punched Sam in the arm, which instantly woke her up. She wasn't happy at the fact I punched her though. This time my love, I am not sorry.

"You're so mean!" She groaned,

"That's what you get for not waking up! Anyways, main point: Sam! I didn't turn! I didn't become a bloodlust werewolf!" That woke her up, as she gave me a crushing hug.

"That's great! You can live normally!" There's still another nine hours in the serum, father's note said that it only lasts twelve hours, starting as soon as it enters my system.

"Let's go home. We can tell Roth the good news later, right now, I need to go to bed!" I hopped onto my motorbike, with Sam behind me, wearing her helmet and holding onto my waist. I inserted the key, turning in the ignition and rode back to our flat.

I am so happy now! Even though the suppressant lasts twelve hours, it will give me some form of normalcy. No more sneaking out at midnight, especially no more strange animal-like killings. I can live the rest of my time in college as a human.

_ One Week Later… _

_ Evening… _

_ 17:00… _

_ 22nd December 2010… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I sat comfortably on the couch, reading one of my new books I bought for myself. One of them was on the lost Japanese kingdom of Yamatai or by its proper Japanese name Yama-taikoku. I might ask Sam about it, not much is known about the island or its ruler: Queen Himiko also known as The Sun Queen. The island suddenly vanished, faded in history and no one has been able to find the island since then. Another book I picked up was about a great city, somewhere in Siberia, Russia known as Kitezh, popularly known as the ' _Russian Atlantis_ '. Reports are mixed saying it sank underneath a great lake or a very large glacier.

Funny, I think dad's research notes mentioned something relating to it but… this whole thing about Immortality, it's nothing but bollocks! The closest thing to that is in death, which Our Lord ' _promised_ '. I refuse to be seen as another Crazy Croft! I continued reading my book, until it was suddenly snatched from my grasp.

"Hey!" I cried out, knowing how much I spent on these books. I long finished my End of Semester exams and wanted to treat myself! Those books costed me a rough total of £30-40! I looked up to see Sam, crudely holding my book, no respect for it.

"Seriously? Reading Lara? You finished your exams! This is not how you relax!" My girlfriend teased,

"Well, it is how I relax. Now please give me back my book!" Sam turned the book to look at the cover.

"Yama-taikoku? Or more easily said by the larger world: Yamatai? You know sweetie, some of my ancestry goes back to Yamatai." My eyes lit up, having a friend who has direct lineage in history will make finding information so much easier!

"What do you know about the island!?" Sam was a bit taken back by my sudden excitment, only to smile cheekily at me.

"Only what my grandmother told me. Lastly, I'll tell you when I feel like it." She winked at me, causing me to pout and whine like a puppy. She playfully pats my head like a dog, only for to grab her arm. She squeals as I swing her around, pinning her on the couch and straddling her. "Thats unfair!",

"All is fair in love and war." I stuck my tongue out at her,

"Alright! You got me! Now come on! We're going to be late for the dance! I got the tickets and it's starting at eight!" Three hours, plenty of time. I got off her, running to have a quick shower. Sam made me go first since she is picking out my outfit, which does worry me.

I only spent ten minutes in the shower, stepped out, wrapping myself in a large body towel. I walked into my room. God Sam! It better not be fancy! It's just a normal college dance, they didn't set a Ballroom or Tux and Dresses themed night. My prayers were answered when I saw some nice, but comfortable clothes. It was black jeans with a black stringy top, along with my dark olive-green collared shirt. Sam was already in the shower and no doubt will take an hour. She curses my natural beauty these days because I can just make anything look flawless and get away with little or no makeup. So really, I take half the time to get ready, compared to Sam. She was still showering, so I began to get into my clothes and started drying my hair.

Little does she know as well, during the week, I've asked Roth if he could help me set up a surprise late night picnic in the large gardens of Kew Palace in Richmond. Not too far depending on the route you take and of course traffic, but since I'm taking Sam on my back in my wolf form, I have to go through certain parts of the countryside in fear I get spotted. Roth and Winston have the food and drinks sorted out and prepared spare clothes for me when we get there. Then… I don't know after that just talk and watch the stars? Maybe I can teach her the constellations.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Sam stepped out of the shower, drying herself and shortly, getting into her outfit. God! I hope she won't freeze in it! England weather is not exactly kind during the Winter season. Even my body temperature that's five degrees higher can't withstand he freezing cold, especially at night! It's a different story now if I'm in either of my wolf forms. I checked my watch: _18:30_ was on it. Now, she'll be spending another hour fixing her makeup. I picked up my book about Yamatai and began reading to pass the time.

I lost track of time and my book was once again snatched away from me. This time, I was not unhappy about, I expected it. Wordlessly looking at my watch again, it read: _19:15_. Forty-five minutes to spare. We're good. We grabbed our purses, I made Sam take a secure bag with her, which she didn't question. The surprise I have prepared will be better than the dance!

_ Five Minutes Later… _

_ 19:20… _

( _Scene: Sports Hall, Main Campus, University College London, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

We made it to the Sports Hall, all the First Year students were waiting in line to be left in. I saw some of the other girls, they look a tad bit under dressed, not that I have a problem about it… it's how are they not freezing!? They probably are, but are quite good at hiding it. I'm not going to be surprised if there's alcohol. I better keep Sam sober, otherwise she won't be able to sit on my back right, especially when I run at top speed.

"Hey Sam." I said,

"Yes Lara?",

"Can you promise me to refrain from the alcohol?" Sam cocked her head to the side,

"Why?",

"You see… I planned something tonight and I need you to be sober for it!" Vague enough answer, though referencing to a surprise will keep her excited enough and she will stay away from the alcohol.

"Then I will keep my word!",

"Thank you."

Eight pm finally came as the Student Leaders let us in after checking the validity of our tickets and Student IDs. I began to loosen up of being in areas that's dark and crowded by people. The DJ was playing his music and everyone made their way to the dance floor, while others went to chat with each other, loudly and some went for the drinks. I felt Sam catching my hand, pulling me towards the dance floor. I pulled back.

"Sam! No! I don't like dancing!",

"Oh lighten up Lara! Let your hair down for once in your life!" She joked. She kept this up for a whole hour, before giving up because Alex came to my rescue. So I gave her the excuse to go dance with Alison, while Alex and I catch up. Sam conceded, leaving us nerds to our own devices. I love winning these kind of situations. Alex offered me a drink but I kindly declined.

"Lara! What went on that you and Sam were missing for four days!?" He had to yell so I could hear him over the music.

"I told you before! Family matters! My uncle is trying to claim rights of ownership for the manor, but I won't let him." I lied. Uncle Atlas hasn't made any move on the estate yet.

"Oh. You don't get on with some family members?",

"Let's just say: things are icy between any surviving Crofts and the DeMornay family." I simplified. I'm not lying there, but I was too young to understand. Alex had this awkward look on his face. He looked like an upset puppy because he's thinking he pried too much. I laughed at him, tapping his shoulder. "You're OK, Alex. You aren't prying if that's what you're thinking. I was young when that was happening."

Our catch up was suddenly interrupted when a random female student approached me. Is she drunk already? Or did some of the students binge drink before hand? She's half drunk, half sober, not completely drunk. Yet anyways. I began to build my walls up. High, very high.

"Hey! You're that gorgeous British stud everyone keeps talking about!" What am I? A horse solely used for breeding? A stud dog even? She suddenly caught my hand. I tensed at the sudden contact. Alex backed away because he knows I have my ways to handle this. "Are you single? Cause we could totally hang out together.",

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." I said to her, as courtly as I could manage.

"Where are my manners? I'm Vanessa.",

"I hate to burst your bubble Vanessa, but I'm already taken." Her face fell. "Her name is Samantha Nishimura and she's a much better person than you. Scram!" Vanessa backed away quickly, melting into the crowd. Bloody hell! I can't wait to get away from this dance! Seems like the whole college doesn't know I'm in a relationship with Sam. Yet, we have kept it quite tight, only keeping it among our close friends.

"You handled that with such grace LC. I'm impressed." Alex jokingly praised,

"Was I too rude?",

"No. It will keep other girls well away from you now for the rest of the night." Alex: One; Lara: Zero. On cue, the DJ switched the fast paced dance music, to a slow dance. If Alex and I, know Sam and Alison, they are going to be making their way to us, right now and pull us to the dance floor. Of course, I am right as the two party animals came towards us and grabbed our hands. Alex had three seconds to put his drink on the table as we were both pulled on to the dance floor. Alright, this is the one time, I will dance. I don't mind slow dancing.

I held Sam close to me, possessively too. God damn the wolf trait! Part and parcel of being a werewolf. We danced in sync with the music, both our hips swaying lightly. I wanted the moment to be like this forever, never to end. Time seemed to have no meaning. I wonder has father felt like this with mother. I knew they loved each other very much, I just haven't been told a lot of stories about them. I could ask Winston. It's getting a bit late and I know the picnic is waiting for us at Kew Palace, I don't want to keep it waiting. Even though, it's only champagne and cold food, sandwiches really.

"Sam!",

"What is it Lara?" She asked me,

"Is it OK if we leave now, I don't want to keep your surprise waiting.",

"Let's just tell Alex and Ali." I walked off, waiting for Sam at the exit. She went to find the adorable couple. I tapped my foot, only to see Sam making her way through the crowd. That was quick.

"Shall we then?" Sam chirped. Firsts things first: find a quiet that I turn without being spotted. After a couple of minutes of walking, I told Sam to wait by the alley and before she could protest, as I took off my jade necklace and handed it to her, as well as my purse. I then disappeared into the shadows.

( _Samantha's POV_ )

Before I could say anything to Lara, she just melted into the darkness! Who is she!? Batman… or Batgirl for that matter. All of a sudden, I heard clothes ripping, which made me jump. I looked into the alley, but couldn't see anything. It's pitch black!

"Lara?" I called out, my voice echoing. Then, I see a pair of glowing, gold eyes. Lara walks out in her Twilight Wolf form. What? I just stare at her, totally confused. Next, Lara's head jerks, pointing to her back. It takes me a few minutes to comprehend her since she is communicating via wolf sounds and body language. A whack from her furry tail snaps me back to reality. I forgot an animals' tail is made up of bone and can move by the muscles.

"Ow!" I complain, rubbing my arm, the exact same place she punched me when we tested the Werewolf suppressant seven days ago. Lara whined, once again, pointing to her back. "You want me to get on your back?" She nodded, growling softly. Lara seems to be able to handle my weight, I mean, she's huge in that form! That is the average Grizzly Bear size, doesn't matter if it's male or female. I sighed. "Alright. If you insist."

I climbed onto Lara's back, sitting into a comfortable position and tightly clutching a fistful of her thick fur. I might have more balance if I lean forward when she runs. Run she does! I gripped tighter on the fur. Lara is running at an inhuman pace, even for the animal kingdom! She could challenge a cheetah! I feel we were moving so fast, we're just a blur of dark brown and black to the human eye. I loved the wind blowing into my face and my hair! Where is she taking me?

_ Thirty-eight Minutes Later… _

_ 00:38… _

_ 23rd December 2010… _

( _Scene: Kew Palace, Richmond, London, England_ / _Samantha's POV_ )

Being on Lara's back as she ran through the road and countryside with lithe and power was… exhilarating! It was like riding a horse but better! The moment, which I thought lasted a long time, was cut short much to my dismay as my werewolf girlfriend slowed her pace to a gentle walk. I sat up straight and examined my surroundings. In front of us was a large, very large mansion or manor, similar to Croft Manor. Oh please don't tell me she owns this too! If not, Lara sure has enough money to buy it! To avoid myself confusion, I'm calling it a mansion. It was surrounded by huge acres of land.

There were no lamp posts, the only light source illuminating the whole areas was the natural light of the moon and stars. Who knew Lara could be this romantic!? I thought the closest to romantic she got was sitting down in a nice café for coffee and tea. I underestimated the young Croft. In the distance, I could see candles flittering in two or three lanterns. There was a basket as well. Did Lara set this up? This is my surprise!? Lara you're such a romantic sap! It's adorable!

I got off Lara's back and we walked towards our little picnic area. Once we got there, I noticed a small backpack, no doubt spare clothes for Lara. No wonder she stock piles on loose pants and t-shirts from Pennys. I stared at Lara as she picked up the backpack in her mouth and ran off into the trees. I crossed my arms, waiting a few minutes for her. After five minutes, she came jogging out of the tree line towards me. Her dress was quite casual, a pair of standard blue jeans, her favourite boots and a plain white, collared shirt. Lara coughed, looking at me like I'm forgetting something. Oh right! Her necklace! I fished through my bag and pulled it out.

"Thank you." She said, then stared at me shyly. "Like your surprise?",

"Please tell me you got permission to use a part of the land?" Wow Sam! First thing to ask: legal shit.

"Yes, I called the owner during the week. He was fine about once I told him who I was. Funnily, he thought I wanted to buy the place." Lara laughed,

"Shit Lara! I didn't think you could be so romantic!" I feigned,

"I'm full of surprises." My girlfriend countered.

Lara gestured to me to sit on the blanket. I opened the basket to find nicely made sandwiches, no doubt Lara roped in Winston and a bottle of very nice champagne. I won't drink too much, I don't want to ruin this night. Is this secretly an official date!? Lara and I are together, but we didn't go out or anything like that. I took out the food, passing Lara a sandwich. She opened the champagne, away from us and poured two glasses for us. I like the fact Lara didn't go too over the top, I almost expected Winston to be here and have a dinner waiting for us. Lara isn't your ordinary person from the stereotypical upper class, she's so down to earth!

Some people thought she would be some high ego, snobby rich kid, but really, she's a super smart, socially awkward dork and introverted.

"So, care to tell me where we are?" I asked, as we tipped our glasses.

"This is Kew Palace and we're in Richmond." Lara answered,

"None of your ancestors lived here?",

"None that I looked into." She replied, "Last time I researched, if my memory serves me right, the land belonged to John Dudley, which was then restored to his son Robert Dudley; the first Earl of Leicester. Surprisingly a childhood friend of Queen Elizabeth I in 1588 and he was a court favourite. I could go on about it, but I don't want to bore you with Landed British History." I chuckled at her statement,

"That, I can't argue against Croft. I would just gag you to shut that History mouth of yours." We both laughed.

Time flew, we just talked and talked. We even finished the food, most of it by Lara due to her monstrous appetite but we have forgotten about the champagne. Oh well.

( _Lara's POV_ )

The night… morning really was going exceptionally well. Better than I hoped for. Sam and I laid down the blanket, her head resting on my chest. I looked at the sky, because of the lack of skyscraper lights, we could really see the stars properly. I didn't realise I was mumbling until Sam told me.

"Lara, you're mumbling." I stopped,

"Oh really? Sorry." I felt a small bit embarrassed, got that habit from father.

"What were you saying?",

"I was recalling the star constellations. Roth thought me them when we went on climbing and hiking trips. He said they be helpful if I ever get lost.",

"Why though?" Sam was looking at me utterly confused, "You'll have GPS and stuff." Not surprised she said that.

"That is true, but Roth always told me this." I clearly my throat, dropping my voice an octave lower. "Alright Lara, you won't always have some fancy gadget to tell you where you are. If you can learn to read the land and the stars, you can always find your way home." I perfectly nailed Roth's voice, in my opinion anyway.

"I have to say Lara, Roth has a way with words. You're lucky to be living with an ex-Navy Officer. This is stuff I wasn't even taught.",

"I guess I am lucky." I chuckled softly,

"Teach me the constellations." Sam suddenly said. I was surprised, almost taken back, but I was more than happy to oblige. Basics first Lara. I pointed to the brightest star, the obvious one that most people know.

"The star up there, the brightest one. That's the North Star, properly known by its astronomical name: Polaris. It's the one always facing south, that way you can find your sense of the other directions.",

"Right. Easy one to remember.",

"I should take you with myself and Roth for our annual hiking trip. We should do one ourselves." I was pondering, "Maybe Bulgaria?",

"Lara, you're rambling." Sam lightheartedly joked,

"Sorry. Now, to locate the constellations, any one really like Libra, Cancer, Leo even Aries! By linking each of the brightest stars in the sky. Some are best viewed on certain months of the year." My eyes subconsciously darted the night sky. I could stay here forever, then my eye caught one of the constellations. I pointed my finger to show Sam. She's a film maker, has good imagination, she'll be able to picture it. "Look! There's Aries!",

"Aries is the goat right?" Asked Sam. I sighed mentally, forgetting Sam isn't exactly adept in Latin.

"No, Aries is Latin for ' _Ram_ '. It's a reference to Greek Mythology; the Golden Fleece. It's one of Homer's oldest tales, apart from his famous Greek story: _The Odyessy_.",

"I remember watching a film based on that myth. It was _Jason and the Argonauts_ , nineteen-sixty-three. Still a good classic." Sam winked, so Film Studies does has its advantages! It doesn't mean they are historically accurate, regardless of myth, legend, folklore, real history etc.

"Yes! That is correct! The Golden Fleece was a symbol of kingship and authority. Jason needed to seek it out to prove his right to marry Medea. The ending between them was bittersweet." I looked as Sam was staring at me teasingly. "What!?",

"You sound so adorable when you go all historian! It's infectious.",

"And you're insufferable." I countered playfully. Then she pulled me in before I could process anything and we passionately kissed. After a minute, we stopped for air.

"I love you Lara.",

"I love you too Sam." We relaxed again. Sam nuzzled onto my chest, our hands held together. I stared at the bright sky again. This time, I saw Perseus; The Hero.

People will probably wonder how Sam and I are even together, how we can hold on for so long because of our personality differences. It's the differences that brought us together. In a poetic way, she is the Sun, I am the Moon, light and dark. I am Yin, Sam is Yang. We balance each other out and it's that balance, the polar personality opposites that will keep us together. I'm not ready for it yet, but at some point, I will propose to her. She's the one I need in my life. Sam accepts me for who I am, she doesn't care that I'm a cursed human being, a Werewolf. All she wants is me and I will keep her safe. I promise. A Croft never breaks a promise.

_Fin_


	11. Epilogue: Yamatai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara sets off on her new adventure to define her moment as an archaeologist. It's too bad for her and her unfortunate crew, that this adventure will soon become their worst nightmare.

Epilogue: Yamatai

* * *

_ Three Years Later… _

_ 15:00… _

_ 15th January 2013… _

( _Scene: John Adams Hall, University College London, Endsleigh Street, London_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I can't believe Sam and I are in the second semester of our Final Year! It's so surreal! I never expected time to go by so quickly, I'm already worrying about my final exams because they'll dictate if I get my degree, even the type; may it be First, Second or Third Class Honours, or not. I'm nearly finished my dissertation, lecturers have noticed by the time I started the second year of the course, I was kind of more intelligent than the other students, being able to process information much faster. They obviously took it as photographic memory and knew I was getting bored in some lectures despite the fact I was listening to them. So, in one of them, they decided to challenge me a little, though it didn't happen in all of my modules, they made me do this dissertation paper in place of a standard essay. A dissertation is what I should be doing if I decide to go for a PhD! Not a Bachelor!

Hell! Mr. Connolly asked me specifically to accompany him to go to an Archaeology Convention to meet a guest speaker, Verner Von Croy, an old friend of his. Also to my luck, Dr. James Whitman was attending too. I was able to speak to them both for an extended period of time. Never in my life have I been glared at by the other students in my course, I actually broke down crying in Sam's arms, telling her perhaps I'm too smart for all this. Pathetic as it seems, I had the idea I would have to suffer my last year with a group of students who are ready to murder me, it made feel I would rather take on the hunters again, than face my classmates. Sam was very supportive and I would feel awkward on my own, so I asked Connolly, if I could take my girlfriend as well and of course, he was fine about that. Turned out it was the best time of lives so far, Sam even got her chance to film me acting like a child in a candy store. Great, she claims it is memories, but really it's blackmail.

First Year, Semester One, I have to say, was the craziest! I thought I was going to have a normal college life, then Sam just waltz in, the werewolf curse shit gets thrown into the mix and on top of that, to finish the stew, I was being pursued then by Werewolf Hunters! So myself, Sam and Roth, along with Winston were fighting for our lives. Thankfully no one died, on my side, I did kill in my werewolf form, but it was to protect Sam when they took her. Roth and I decided to make that an exception and that was their downfall. We were successful in killing Lieutenant Jenkins, I pushed him, using the force and strength of my body over the guard rail in the power station, where they brought Sam. Unfortunately, my actions caused me to fall off as well.

We both fell, landing hard. Thankfully being a werewolf, my bones are somewhat denser than the normal human, so it only resulted me in dislocating my shoulder. It still was painful. The fall severely injured Jenkins, who still managed to pull himself up, limped towards me, hellbent on putting a bullet in my head. I though it was the end until Sam! That foolish idiot of a friend and lover, started to fire at Jenkins. I wanted to crawl over to her, but my injured shoulder wouldn't let me, I was in too much pain. Sam soon ran out of bullets, I feared the worst as Jenkins was going to shoot her first, then come for me. Thankfully he didn't, Lieutenant Jenkins was killed by the single bullet from a bolt-action sniper rifle. I looked up, seeing Roth and I sighed, but still in pain.

Roth came rushing down to me, he set my bones back in place and it was not pleasant as my screams tore the power station down. I think I also, may have gripped Sam's hand to tight and so, I may have bruised her hand. Authorities soon came, after the construction workers heard the commotion from the outside and called the ambulance and police services. I was brought to the hospital, Sam joined me and Roth was held back for questioning, there was nothing to worry about though, Roth handled it very well.

Finally after that little adventure, things calmed down. Sam and I continued on with college, even though I was around Sam like a god damn guard dog. When she wasn't around with me, I was jumpy and nervous, with reason. If Sam was taken once, it could happen again! My thoughts on what happened were broken when Sam entered the room, throwing herself on the couch next to me. To be fair though, I had fun at the First Year Christmas Ball. I enjoyed the slow dance in particular, our movements synced so well. Then, I treated Sam to surprise picnic at Kew Palace, Richmomd, it was much better than the ball. We talked and laughed, I taught her a few basic star constellations and where to locate the North Star.

"Hey." I simply greeted,

"Hey to you too, Wolfy." She smirked as I cringed upon hearing that random nickname. Really Sam! Wolfy!?

"So Samantha. If my memory serves me correctly, you promised to tell me what you know about Yamatai back in First Year. Which you didn't!" Seriously! She promised me, then left it hanging for three years! All Sam did was smile cheekily.

"Oops. Must have slipped my mind.",

"Very funny." I said dryly, "Now tell me!",

"Alright! Hold your horses!" My girlfriend cleared her throat. Just tell me the legend, don't make a big theatric out of it! "Many thousands of years ago, Queen Himiko ruled the land of Yamatai. The sun rose at Himiko's command and she ruled everything its rays touched, from the mountains to the sea and beyond. But one day, Yamatai simply disappeared without a trace, forgotten in time."

Sam finished the shortened tale. It's definitely worth looking into, though there were some areas of it that I'm kind of… wary of. How can one woman wield so much power? It almost seems shamanistic or elemental, there's no way! Thus goes off the laws of logic and reason, heading into an area that father would understand! Not to mention, how can an island just disappear!? Unless we for some random reason, compare this to the vanishing of the great city Atlantis. And to think Himiko is Sam's ancestor, it sort of creeps me out.

"I'll be looking into it. Guess we could ask Roth and look for funding for this expedition." Sam looked at me wide eyed, she was in complete shock.

"You mean… you want to…" She stammered,

"Yes, I want to find Yamatai." Without warning, Sam kissed me, followed by a bear crushing hug. "This is going to be the best adventure ever!",

"I love you too. Now, I have a dissertation paper to finish.",

"Killjoy." Sam pouted and I just laughed, walking into my bedroom. This maybe the expedition I need, to make my mark on the world when I graduate. Explorers have repeatedly failed to find the island, they either gave up or weren't looking in the right place. Yet, what is lost in history, will be found again and I will find Yamatai.

_ Six Months Later… _

_ Expedition Duration: Day 22… _

_ 23:00… _

_ 27th July 2013… _

( _Scene: SS Endurance, Dragon's Triangle, Off Eastern Side of Japan_ / _Lara's POV_ )

A famous explorer once said:

_"That the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are."_

I have finally set out to make my mark. To find adventure.

_ Time Unknown… _

_ 27th July 2013… _

( _Scene: Location Unknown_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I wake up, gasping and most terrifyingly, finding myself hanging upside down at a fair height. The wooden boards underneath me are rotted, old, they look like they would break at the slightest shift in weight. I really don't want know what is below me. I look around, another wrapping next to me, a large fire. Oh god! Where am I!? Calm yourself Lara. Escape first, then regroup with Sam, Roth and the others. But still in my terrified state, I yell out.

"SAM!?" My voice echoes the cavern, "ROTH!? JONAH!? REYES!?" Is calling out for help even going to do anything? "HELP!" I struggled in the wrappings. First priority, get out of these bindings. I see a beam across from me, can be easily set alight. I look at the old cloth, that gives me an idea, but this is going to be a painful way of getting out. What choice do I have? No pain, no gain right? I began to swing, to push the cloth close enough to the fire that it can set on fire. Everything else comes down to pure luck now. Here goes nothing. 

But instead, adventure found me.


End file.
